Seltsame Wege
by Cara2
Summary: Für alle, denen die Liebesszene am Ende gefehlt hat neu eingefügtes 17 Kapitel. HGSS Komplette Lovestory RICHTIGE REIHENFOLGE TROTZ FALSCHER NUMMERN IM TEXT
1. Prolog

Seltsame Wege  
  
"Miss Granger, hören sie mir jetzt genau zu. Ich werde dies nur einmal sagen."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hören sie mir zu?"  
  
"Ja, Professor Snape."  
  
"Eigentlich hätte ich sie wirklich für klüger gehalten!"  
  
"Aber...!"  
  
"Nein unterbrechen sie mich nicht."  
  
"..."  
  
"Wie kamen sie bloß auf diese dumme Idee? Ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy zu küssen? Nein, eigentlich will ich es nicht wissen. Aber eines erklären sie mir doch mal, warum ausgerechnet er? Warum nicht dieser Potter-Balg? Oder der Feuermelder Weasley? Musste es wirklich unbedingt ein Slytherin sein? Man könnte meinen, sie hätten in ihrer eigenen kleinen Gryffindor-Welt nicht genug Verehrer!"  
  
"Aber...!"  
  
"Unterbrechen sie mich nicht ständig! 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
  
"Ja, Professor Snape."  
  
"Ich dachte wirklich schon, ich müsste mich übergeben! Etwas derart widerliches habe ich schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Sie benehmen sich wie ein dummes Kind. Miss Granger sie sind doch sonst nicht so... dämlich! Benehmen sie sich endlich ihres Alters entsprechend, auch wenn ihr Umgang den IQ wieder etwas sinken lässt."  
  
"Professor Snape ich möchte ihnen wirklich..."  
  
"Verdammt noch mal. Halten sie doch endlich die Klappe. Das ist ja schon im Unterricht kaum auszuhalten. Sie finden wohl auf alles eine Antwort!"  
  
"Jetzt reicht es mir wirklich! Professor Snape, was ich in meiner Freizeit mache, geht sie nun wirklich nichts an. Es ist eine Frechheit mich von Draco wegzuzerren und mir diese Standpauke zu halten. Ich habe Ferien! Ferien! Zumindest die nächsten zwei Monate können sie mich mal! Und in den Ferien sind sie eigentlich kein Professor und können meinem Haus deshalb auch keine Punkte abziehen!"  
  
"Wie war das bitte? Widerholen sie das noch mal wenn sie sich trauen!"  
  
" Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig. Was regt sie eigentlich so auf? Es passt ihnen wohl nicht, das ihr Schützling mit einer Gryffindor rumknutscht? Nein, halt warten sie! Es liegt wahrscheinlich gar nicht daran, sondern weil meine Eltern Muggel sind!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy ist ein Slytherin durch und durch! Sie können..."  
  
"Ach ist das so? Und warum küsst er mich dann? Wahrscheinlich ist ihnen nur schlecht geworden, weil sie festgestellt haben, das ihr bestes Pferd im Stall ihre uralten und verbrauchten Ansichten nicht teilt!"  
  
"Miss Granger! Sie gehen deutlich zu weit! Ich werde mir das von einer..."  
  
"Einer Was? Nun? Was wollten sie sagen? Schlammblüterin? Gryffindorschlampe? Muggelflittchen? Ich kenne jeden dieser Ausdrücke. Nicht einen einzigen habe ich ihn den letzten fünf Jahren nicht gehört!"  
  
"...Schülerin. Ich wollte Schülerin sagen. Sie sind ja paranoid!"  
  
" Und das sagt mir ausgerechnet Mister-ich-hasse-euch-alle! Sie sind nicht nur paranoid, sonder auch dumm, alt und absolut ungepflegt! Ihre Ansichten sind verstaubt, ihr Benehmen rüpelhaft und auserdem riechen sie genau wie ihr Kerker- nämlich nach totem Tier!"  
  
"Da sie nun das offensichtliche festgestellt habe, Miss Granger, darf ich ihnen auch etwas über sich sagen? Keiner kann sie wirklich leiden! Sie sind arrogant, hochnäsig, nervend und ihr Haar sieht aus wie ein Vogelnest. Von weitem kann man nicht einmal mit Bestimmtheit sagen ob sie ein Mann oder eine Frau werden sollen. Und ja, sie sind wirklich das Paradebeispiel eines Schlammblutes!"  
  
"Ich hasse sie!"  
  
"Glauben sie mir, das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit!"  
  
*schnief*  
  
"100 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor! Ich werde jetzt in die Ferien fahren. Halten sie sich von Draco Malfoy fern, oder ich werde dafür sorgen das sie es tun!"  
  
Damit drehte sich der Tränkemeister einfach um und ging. Hermine war starr vor Wut, es dauerte noch lange, bis sie sich genug unter Kontrolle hatte um ebenfalls in die Ferien zu gehen. Er war ein Scheusal - sie hasste ihn abgrundtief. 


	2. 1

Seltsame Wege  
  
1. Kapitel  
  
Bleibender Eindruck  
  
/ Gott, diese Gryffindor - Hexe war wirklich eine Zumutung! Wie konnte sie es nur wagen so mit mir zu reden? Ich bin eine Respektsperson, verdammt noch mal. Gut, vielleicht habe ich mich auch ein wenig im Ton vergriffen, aber sie treibt mich einfach auf die Palme./  
  
Professor Snapes Gesicht spiegelte absolute Wut wieder. So hatte er sich seinen Urlaubsbeginn nicht vorgestellt. Aber irgendwie hatte es ihm wirklich den Magen hochgehauen, als er Malfoy und sie erwischte.  
  
/ Ich kann sie nicht leiden. Ich kann sie nicht leiden und ihn ebenso wenig./  
  
Er hatte eigentlich nur zu ihrem Besten gehandelt, doch sie hatte ihn ja nicht ausreden lassen. Hätte er nicht zufällig mitbekommen, was Draco vorhatte, hätte er sich den ganzen Ärger ersparen können. Der verdammte Schleimer hatte mit Goyle gewettet, das er ein beliebiges Mädchen ins Bett kriegen würde... Und der Vollidiot hatte prompt die Granger gewählt.  
  
/ Das hat man nun davon. Dabei sollte das meine gute Tat für heute sein. /  
  
Nicht das die Hexe ihn irgendwie kümmerte. Eigentlich war sie nur nervig - und ihre Haare sahen wirklich wie ein Nest aus. Dennoch hatte er sie nicht so anfahren wollen. Nach den Ferien beginnt ihr letztes Jahr und er hatte sich vorgenommen die Abschlussklasse etwas... na ja, humaner zu behandeln.  
  
/Aber nein, nein. Sie kann einfach nicht still sein und zuhören. Dieses verdammte Balg! Bitte dann soll sie sich doch von Malfoy besteigen lassen. Wenn sie nicht hören will. Es ist nicht mein Problem. /  
  
Das malende Geräusch seiner Zähne riss ihn kurz aus seinen wilden Gedanken.  
  
/ Was kümmert es mich! /  
  
Etwas überrascht stelle er fest, das er bereits vor seinen Räumen stand. Seine wenigen Sachen, welche er unmöglich hier lassen wollte, waren bereits gepackt und er wollte nur noch weg von Hogwarts.  
  
Im vorbei gehen spiegelte sich sein Gesicht im Fenster. Obwohl es eigentlich nicht seine Art war, blieb er stehen und betrachtete sich.  
  
/ Alt? Ich bin erst 38! Das ist noch nicht alt. Oder? /  
  
Mit einer wegwerfenden Bewegung wollte er schon weiter gehen, als er sich an Miss Grangers Worte erinnerte.  
  
*ungepflegt und dumm* *nach totem Tier riechen*  
  
/ Nur weil ich nicht Stunden vor dem Spiegel verbringe, bin ich noch lange nicht ungepflegt. Es reicht mir völlig einmal die Woche zu Baden und ich rieche nicht nach totem Tier! /  
  
Leicht schnüffelnd presste er seine Nase in die Schulter.  
  
/Oh! Bäh, diese Göre hat recht! Nah ja, ein bisschen! /  
  
Snape war noch ein wenig blasser geworden. Hatten alle das schon bemerkt? Und wenn ja, warum hatte niemand etwas gesagt? Er fühlte sich peinlich berührt, aber auch wütend.  
  
/ Wenn sie wirklich ach so gut erzogen wäre, hätte sie darüber geschwiegen. /  
  
Irgendwie hatten ihre zornigen Worte ein leichtes Unbehagen in Serverus geweckt. Nichts, was er nicht weiterhin ignorieren könnte, aber immerhin.  
  
/ Pah, nicht jeder muss nach Rosen oder Veilchen stinken. Ich bin gut so wie ich bin! Ich würde ihr so gerne den schlanken, blassen Hals umdrehen. Oder ihr zumindest unzählige Punkte abziehen. Oh, noch besser - Nachsitzen und Gläser abstauben oder Kellerasseln suchen./  
  
/ Ich hasse sie, hasse sie, hasse sie. /  
  
Aber wenigsten hatte er genug Zeit sich eine angemessene Bestrafung für die Gryffindorgöre auszudenken. Und sie würde sicher nicht zu milde ausfallen. Irgendetwas wirklich Widerliches, oder unerträglich Gemeines. Ja er würde das nächste Schuljahr sicher genießen.  
  
Mit boshaftem Funkeln in den Augen, ging er nun wirklich in den Urlaub.  
  
/ Vielleicht sollte ich mir dennoch ein paar neue Roben und einen Kamm oder so kaufen?! /  
  
  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit, weit weg von Hogwarts:  
  
/ Was fällt diesem alten widerwärtigen Death Eater ein? Ich bin doch kein Kind mehr! /  
  
Die junge Hermine Granger war mindestens genauso wütend wie der weit entfernte Snape.  
  
/ Von wegen Vogelnest! Das sind Locken! Locken! Verdammt noch mal. /  
  
Dennoch stahlen sich Tränen in ihre Augen. Noch nie hatte jemand so gemein über sie geredet. Nicht einmal diese unterbelichteten Slytherin. Er wusste genau, wie er Schmerzen bereiten konnte.  
  
/ Hatte ja auch jahrelange Übung! /  
  
Natürlich hatte sie Freunde. Harry und Ron mochten sie ganz sicher! Von wegen, keiner kann sie leiden.  
  
/ Ich nerve nicht! Ich bin nur strebsam und neugierig. /  
  
/ Und was wusste dieser alte Griesgram schon über Frauen? Das letzte Mal hatte Snape sicher eine Freundin, als er noch auf Bäumen lebte und von Ast zu Ast hangelte! /  
  
Dennoch hatten seine Worte sie getroffen. Es tat weh.  
  
Draco hatte gesagt, sie sei ganz hübsch. Aber eigentlich wusste sie ja selbst, das sie noch nicht so weit entwickelt war wie andere Mädchen. Trotz ihrer sechzehn Jahre sah sie immer noch wie dreizehn oder vierzehn aus.  
  
/ Aber dafür habe ich die schönsten Zähne! /  
  
Eine gehässigen Stimme tief in ihr lachte höhnisch.  
  
*Kein Wunder, deine Eltern sind Zahnärzte *  
  
/ Ha, Ha, das habe ich jetzt wirklich nicht hören wollen /  
  
Immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zu dem Gespräch zurück. Alles hatte so surreal gewirkt. Ihre schlanken Finger schlossen sich fester um das Buch. Die Augen entsetzt aufgerissen.  
  
/ Das habe ich nicht alles wirklich zu ihm gesagt! Oh bitte, bitte. Das habe ich nur gedacht! /  
  
Panik!  
  
/ Er bringt mich um! Ganz sicher, ich bin so gut wie tot! /  
  
Hermine stand kurz davor zu hyperventilierten. Wut und Angst mischten sich und sie vertrug diesen Cocktail nicht.  
  
/ Er wird mich umbringen! Wie viele Todesarten kennt er wohl? Verdammt er war ein Anhänger Voldemorts gewesen. Wahrscheinlich braut er gerade einen Trank um mich ganz langsam und qualvoll mein Leben aushauchen zu lassen! /  
  
/ Oder was noch schlimmer ist - er zieht Gryffindor so viele Punkte ab, das ich wünschte ich wäre tot! /  
  
Die wildesten Gedanken spuckten in ihrem Kopf herum. Und die Wendungen, welche ihr Geist nahm, waren alles andere als logisch.  
  
/ Ich muss mich vorbereiten! Ich brauche Bücher. - Über Flüche! Über Tränke! /  
  
Hermines Gesicht hatte sich vor Anspannung total verzogen und sie lag lediglich körperlich am weißen Sandstrand von St. Tropez.  
  
/ Ich muss lernen! Brauche mehr Bücher! / 


	3. 2

Tut mir leid, das ihr so lange warten musstet. Leider sind meine Kapitel immer recht kurz, dafür verspreche ich euch, das ich versuche jeden dritten Tag ein neues einzustellen. Vielen Dank für die Reviews und bitte immer her damit! (  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seltsame Wege  
  
  
  
2. Kapitel - Verletzte Gefühle  
  
Im Zug nach Hogwarts tummelten sich wieder einmal angehende Zauberer und Hexen. Während viele der bereits Älteren das Treiben mit Humor verfolgten, fragte sich so mancher Anfänger, in welches Haus er wohl kommen würde.  
  
Im Ganzen war es nicht anders als in den Jahren zuvor. Vorfreude und Angst lag gleichermaßen in der Luft und brachte frische Gedanken in die Zauberschule.  
  
Nur eine Schülerin freute sich nicht auf ihr Ziel. Hermine Granger saß wie festgewachsen auf ihrem Platz und kein Lächeln erhellte ihre kindlichen Züge. Sie hatte schlicht Angst. Weder Ron noch Harry hatten sie aufheitern können.  
  
Sie hatte beharrlich geschwiegen und niemanden an ihren Sorgen teilhaben lassen.  
  
Am liebsten hätte sie die Schule gewechselt, oder das Land, oder noch besser - die Galaxie.  
  
Während ihrer Sommerferien hatte sie an nichts anderes denken können. Immer und immer wieder spulte ihr Hirn die Worte ab, welche sie Professor Snape entgegen geschrieen hatte.  
  
Nein, sie hatte wirklich keine Freude an ihrem ersten Schultag und wollte ihn eigentlich auch nur lebendig überstehen.  
  
Wie hatte es nur dazu kommen können? Und was ihre Stimmung noch schlechter werden ließ, war die Tatsache, das Draco sich nicht ein einziges Mal gemeldet hatte. Sie hatte ihm bereits nach einer Woche eine Eule geschickt. Doch sie kam zurück und mit ihr auch der Brief. Es tat weh.  
  
Hermine wusste nicht, wann sie angefangen hatte Draco zu mögen. Er hatte ihr geschmeichelt und ihr kleine Geschenke gemacht. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen, das er sie sehr gern hatte.  
  
Mittlerweile war sie da jedoch nicht mehr sicher. Was war schlimmer? Angst oder Liebeskummer? Egal, bei ihr kam wieder mal alles zusammen.  
  
/Gott, ich hasse mein Leben! /  
  
Sie hatte Malfoy am Bahnhof gesehen. Seine blonden Strähnen hatten in der Sonne geschimmert und seine grüne Robe hatte seine Gestalt umspielt. Er war süss - oder nicht?  
  
Er hatte kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt. Mehr noch, er hatte sie ignoriert und Patsy erlaubt seinen Arm zu nehmen.  
  
/Slytherin - alles falsche Schlangen / Im Grossen und Ganzen war das Schuljahr für Miss Granger schon gelaufen. Entweder sie war so gut wie tot, oder wurde zum Gespött der Schlangen!  
  
/Klasse! Wirklich Klasse! /  
  
Nur mühsam blinzelte sie die Tränen weg. Alles tat ihr weh und sie sehnte sich verzweifelt nach einem Moment der Ruhe und des Friedens.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit in Hogwarts:  
  
"Serverus, denke bitte an dein Versprechen. Versuche diesmal nicht deinen Rekord zu schlagen. Noch ein Jahr mit Zusammenbrüchen der Neuen muss wirklich nicht sein!"  
  
"Albus ich werde mich bemühen! In Ordnung! Hoffentlich sind nicht so viele Idioten unter ihnen..."  
  
"Serverus!"  
  
"Ja, ja schon gut."  
  
Leicht geknickt wollte Dumbledor gehen, als Serverus nocheinmal sein Wort an ihn richtete:  
  
"Vergiss nicht, das ich dieses Jahr Miss Granger als Assistentin möchte!"  
  
Snape klang sehr boshaft und ein Blick in seine Augen machte den Leiter doch nervös. Was konnte die Kleine nur angestellt haben - oder noch wichtiger, was hatte der Professor vor?  
  
Albus schüttelte leicht den Kopf und verdrängte die schlimmen Gedanken. Sein Schützling hatte noch nie einem Schüler wirklich geschadet, auch wenn das viele anders sahen. Und da er ihm das Versprechen nur unter dieser Bedingung abgerungen hatte, musste er wohl oder übel zu seinem Wort stehen.  
  
Dennoch machte er sich Sorgen. Hermine war sehr klug und eine kleine Schönheit geworden. Mit ihren sechzehn Jahren galt sie als volljährig und man sah sie schon als Aurorin. Sie konnte sich im Notfall sicher selbst helfen.  
  
Er würde sich das Ganze eine Weile ansehen und wenn Serverus zu weit gehen würde, müsste er es eben unterbinden. Aber er vertraute auf seine Intelligenz und seine Ethik.  
  
/ Komisch ist es dennoch. Er wollte doch sonst nie einen Assistenten? /  
  
Snape grinste diabolisch und freute sich schon auf das Gesicht der Gryffindorhexe, wenn sie die Neuigkeiten erfuhr.  
  
/ Ich werde dieses Jahr sicher meinen Spaß haben! /  
  
Nur eine kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren versuchte ihn zu dämpfen. Denn eigentlich war er doch stolz auf seine beste Schülerin?! Und er wollte ihr doch sicher nichts tun?!  
  
Und noch viel leiser hörte er die Worte:  
  
/ Ich mag sie doch eigentlich! /  
  
Aber er ignorierte sie. Niemand würde ihm je wieder weh tun, auch sie nicht. Sie hatte sich alles selbst zuzuschreiben. Wäre sie nicht so grausam gewesen, müsste er es jetzt nicht auch sein... 


	4. 3

Wie findet ihr die neuen Kapitel? Muss leider ab dem übernächsten das Rating erhöhen. Für alle die es lesen dürfen, viel Spaß. Es liest doch noch jemand... oder?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seltsame Wege  
  
  
  
3. Kapitel - Tolles neues Jahr  
  
Hermine wusste nicht, wie sie vom Bahnhof auf ihr Zimmer gekommen war. Jetzt stand sie zwischen all den bekannten Möbelstücken und würde am liebsten davon laufen.  
  
Ginny redete begeistert auf sie ein, doch ihre Worte plätscherten unverstanden an ihrem Ohr vorbei.  
  
"Mine, beeile dich ein bisschen. Gleich beginnt die Zuteilung!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Alles in Ordnung? Geht es dir nicht gut?"  
  
"Schon gut. Es geht."  
  
"Es ist wegen dieser Schlange! Ich hab gesehen, wie er seine Zunge in Patsys Hals geschoben hat!"  
  
"Ich habe es auch gesehen..."  
  
"Es tut mir so leid. Aber Malfoy ist ein widerlicher Slytherin. Der Schlimmste von allen!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Nein, wirklich du solltest froh sein, das du ihn los bist."  
  
"Ginny, bitte lass uns über etwas anderes reden."  
  
"Wie du möchtest. Gehen wir?"  
  
Miss Weasley machte sich Sorgen um ihre Freundin. Die Begeisterung fehlte ihr einfach, wie leblos schlich sie hinter ihr her. Konnte das wirklich alles nur an diesem Malfoy liegen? Hermine spürte sehr wohl den besorgten Blick. Nicht nur ihre Zimmergenossin blickte sie so an. Auch Harry und Ron hatten sie so angesehen.  
  
Doch sie konnte ihnen nicht erzählen was sie bedrückte. Sie hatte Angst vor ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Professor Snape. Nicht nur wegen seiner Rache. Sie schämte sich auch ihrer unbedachten Worte.  
  
Und Draco... Es hatte verdammt weh getan. Zu sehen, wie er Patsy behandelte. Sie hatte ihm unzählige Eulen geschickt, er hatte nie geantwortet. Alles nur ein Spiel gewesen?  
  
War ja auch klar! Jeder interessierte sich nur für die hübsche Ginny, oder den geschickten Ron und vor allen anderen natürlich ihm - den Jungen, der lebt.  
  
Wo stand sie bei der ganzen Sache? Tolle Schülerin, nettes Mädchen.  
  
Warum konnte Draco sie nicht lieben? Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Sie hatte doch viele Bücher über Beziehungen gelesen. Sie kannte sich doch aus!  
  
Aber er wollte sie nicht. Er wollte Patsy.  
  
Dennoch! Sie würde mit ihm reden. Sie musste einfach wissen, warum.  
  
  
  
Die Halle war erfüllt vom Stimmengewirr unzähliger Schüler. Nichts hatte sich wirklich verändert, und doch war kaum etwas gleich geblieben. Die Jüngeren sahen nun voller Erfurcht zu ihnen auf. Sie waren nun die Ältesten, nur noch ein Jahr von ihrem Schicksal entfernt.  
  
Wie fast jeder auch, hatte Hermine Pläne für die Zukunft geschmiedet. Nach Hogwarts die Universität, eins zwei Jahre Auslandserfahrung und dann eine Arbeit als Professorin. Am liebsten natürlich für Verwandlungen, oder vielleicht doch eher Verteidigung gegen dunkle Künste? Muggelkunde wäre auch nicht schlecht.  
  
Sie wollte sich jetzt noch nicht festlegen. Aber sie hatte sich bereits im dritten Jahr einen Platz an der besten Universität gesichert.  
  
Harry machte keine Pläne. Er meinte immer, die Zukunft sei so weit weg und er wolle nur den nächsten Tag überstehen. Ron - nun Ron war ein Sonderfall. Er zitterte vor den Prüfungen, weiter dachte er nicht.  
  
Ein wenig panisch sah Hermine sich um. Draco saß an seinem Tisch und erzählte wohl gerade von seinen Ferien. Zumindest sah er sehr zufrieden aus und seine Speichellecker hingen an seinen Lippen.  
  
Professor Snape hatte sie noch nicht entdecken können, und sie gab sich der Hoffnung hin, das er von einem Blitz getroffen worden war. Die anderen Lehrer hatten sich kaum verändert. Selbst aus dieser Entfernung konnte sie das fröhliche Lächeln auf Dumbledores Gesicht sehen, den prüfenden Blick McGonagalls und all die Anderen.  
  
Es war schön wieder hier zu sein und zum ersten Mal seit Ferienende freute sie sich wirklich.  
  
"Meine Damen, meine Herren bitte setzen sie sich."  
  
Sofort gehorchte jeder Dumbledores Worten und schon bald kehrte erwartungsvolle Stille ein.  
  
"Wir bitten nun die neuen Schüler herein und der sprechende Hut wird sie ihren Häusern zuteilen."  
  
Viele Augenpaare drehten sich der großen Eingangstüre zu, durch die nun die Neuankömmlinge schritten. Einige von ihnen hatte Hermine bereits im Zug gesehen. Sie bestaunten ungläubig die Zauberdecke, welche einen wunderschönen blauen Himmel zeigte.  
  
Doch Professor Hoch trieb sie unerbittlich voran.  
  
Man konnte die Furcht und die Freude spüren, die von ihnen aus ging. Auf einmal fühlte sich Miss Granger alt. Unzählige Leben schienen zwischen ihrer eigenen Einschulung und dem heutigen Tag zu liegen.  
  
/Ist es wirklich erst 6 Jahre her?/  
  
Dumbledore erhob sich und sprach die altbekannte Einführungsrede. Nicht einmal diese hatte sich in den Jahren verändert.  
  
Völlig entspannt stellte sie fest, das Professor Snape immer noch nicht anwesend war. Gerne gab sie sich ihrer Hoffnung hin.  
  
/Vielleicht wird das Jahr doch nicht so schlecht!/  
  
"...Professor McGonagall, die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Professor Snape, der Hauslehrer von Slytherin lässt sich entschuldigen. Er wird sich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt einfinden...."  
  
/Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!/  
  
Hermines Wohlbehagen ließ rapide nach und machte einer ängstlichen Unsicherheit Platz.  
  
"Lucy Hide"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"Julian Nerian"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
So ging das eine ganze Weile, doch sie hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Regelmäßig klatschte sie für ihr Haus, wenn sie wieder einen Schüler zugesprochen bekamen. Doch mit ihren Gedanken war sie ganz wo anders.  
  
Und so bekam sie auch etwas verspätet mit, das ihr Name aufgerufen wurde.  
  
"Miss Granger!"  
  
Hastig sprang sie auf und konzentrierte sich auf das hier und jetzt.  
  
"Miss Granger wird die Vertrauensschülerin der Gryffindors, Mr. Malfoy für Slytherin, Miss Young für Huffellpuff (Gott, ich hoffe das ist richtig geschrieben?), Mr. Sterian für Ravenclaw." Begeistertes Klatschen setzte an jedem Tisch ein und Hermine errötete vor Freude. Es war eine große Ehre und zudem konnte sie so mehr Zeit mit Draco verbringen. Ein schneller Blick zu ihm bestätigte ihr, das er ebenfalls zu ihr herüber gesehen hatte.  
  
/Vielleicht würde es doch nicht so schlecht?/  
  
"Zudem haben einige der Schüler die Ehre, den Professoren als Assistenten zugeteilt zu werden. Einen Moment bitte, ich finde die Liste nicht!"  
  
Amüsiertes Gemurmel setzte ein, als Dumbledore unter dem Tisch verschwand und wenig später mit hochrotem Kopf wieder auftauchte - ein ziemlich zerknittertes Stück Pergament in Händen.  
  
Umständlich strich er es glatt und begann sich zu räuspern.  
  
Plötzlich prickelte Hermines Nacken. Die Härchen stellten sich auf und sie bekam das unangenehme Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Als sie unsicher den Blick zur Tür wand, zuckte sie verstört zusammen.  
  
Lautlos wie ein Schatten aus einem Alptraum näherte sich Professor Snape dem Lehrertisch.  
  
Hastig wand sie ihren Blick wieder dem Leiter zu und hoffte, das er sie nicht gleich entdeckte. Umso entsetzter war sie, als er hinter ihr stehen blieb.  
  
"...Miss Granger wird dieses Jahr Professor Snape zugewiesen!"  
  
Wieder ertönten laute Begeisterungsrufe, nur die Gryffindors hielten sich zurück. Sie hatten Snape an ihrem Tisch entdeckt.  
  
Hermine bebte vor Furcht. Unfähig sich umzudrehen oder etwas zu sagen, stand sie starr mit dem Rücken zu ihm.  
  
Leicht, fast wie ein Lufthauch legte sich seine Hand auf ihre linke Schulter und sein honiggeschwängerter Atem strich über ihr Ohr, als er sich zu ihr herab beugte.  
  
"Ahh. Miss Granger. Wir werden das ganze nächste Jahr zusammen verbringen. Erfüllt sie das mit der gleichen ... Freude wie mich?"  
  
Sein herber Kräuterduft umhüllte sie und machte sie schwindlig. Die Worte versetzten sie in Panik und sie wollte sich schon abwenden und davon laufen. Er hatte so leise gesprochen, das außer ihr niemand ihn hatte verstehen können. Gefährlich sanft hatte er gesprochen.  
  
Als ahnte er ihren Wunsch zu flüchten, verstärkte sich für einen Moment sein Griff. Dann war es auch schon vorbei und er ging weiter zum Lehrertisch.  
  
Er wurde vorgestellt und schenkte jedem einen bitterbösen Blick.  
  
Ginny zog Hermine rasch zu sich herab. Ihre Freundin hatte mit geweiteten Augen blicklos dagestanden, ohne sich zu rühren. Aber es war doch eine Ehre gewählt zu werden! Auch wenn es Snape war, der schlimmste Lehrer von allen.  
  
Aber warum war Hermine dann so starr vor Angst? 


	5. 4

Schade, das keine Reviews mehr kommen. Bin eigentlich eher ein Slash - Fan, aber nachdem ich so gute hetero Storys gelesen habe, konnte ich nicht widerstehen. Viel Spaß bei meiner Geschichte...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seltsame Wege  
  
  
  
4. Kapitel - Wut und Zorn  
  
Der erste Schultag schien einfach nicht zu enden. Nach Verwandlungen hatte Hermine Flugunterricht. Für keines der Fächer benötigte sie ihre ganze Konzentration und so hingen ihre Gedanken an Draco. Er hatte sie einfach ignoriert. Selbst als sie ihn direkt ansprach, spulte er nur die üblichen Beleidigungen herunter.  
  
/Was ist nur los mit ihm?/  
  
Für die Mittagspause hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen, die Sache ein für alle mal zu klären. SO konnte es nicht weiter gehen. Sie litt unter seiner Kälte und es war unerträglich ihn mit Patsy zu sehen.  
  
Endlich ergab sich eine Möglichkeit. Vor der Halle traf sie auf ihn, ohne seine Begleiter, ohne Slytherin.  
  
"Draco, ich muss mit dir reden!"  
  
"Was ist los Granger, so einsam ohne Potter und den Feuermelder?"  
  
"Draco bitte! Es ist wichtig."  
  
"Was willst du?"  
  
Sie zog den sich sträubenden jungen Mann in eine der unzähligen Nischen.  
  
"Warum hast du keine meiner Eulen beantwortet? Was soll das ganze mit Patsy? Wieso bist du auf einmal wieder so kühl?"  
  
Deutlich genervt atmete Malfoy aus und ignorierte gekonnt den anklagenden Tonfall. Er hatte keine Lust mit ihr zu reden. Wenn sie jemand sehen würde, wäre das äußerst unangenehm. Wie sollte er das nur dem kleinen Schlammblut erklären. Aber bitte, sie wollte ja unbedingt die Wahrheit wissen.  
  
"Hör mal zu! Du bist ja ganz hübsch, aber ich steh nicht so auf Händchen halten und keusche Küsse! ..."  
  
"Aber ich..."  
  
"Patsy ist nicht so zimperlich. Sie weiß schon, was Sache ist. Nicht so prüde wie du, verstehst du mich? Also verschwende nicht länger meine Zeit und höre auf mir nachzurennen wie ein liebestolles Flittchen. Es ist aus, schnall das doch!"  
  
"Draco wie kannst..."  
  
"Lass mich endlich in Ruhe!"  
  
Jedes Wort ließ Hermine mehr erbleichen, tat mehr weh. Mit vielen Dingen hatte sie gerechnet, aber nicht mit der Grausamkeit seiner Antwort. Es fühlte sich an, als würde irgendetwas in ihr zerbrechen und Tränen traten in die Augen. Doch sie würde nicht vor ihm weinen. Vor ihm nicht! Ginny hatte recht, er war nur ein schleimiges Reptil - und dennoch tat ihr Herz weh und sie spürte eine tiefe Verzweiflung. Erst als er sich einfach abwand und zum Essen ging, gab sie auf. Ihre Beine gaben nach und sie ließ sich an der Wand hinab gleiten. Starr wiederholte ihr Geist immer und immer wieder seine Worte und mit einem gequälten Aufwimmern ließ sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
Sie verpasste die Pause und auch die nächsten Stunden. Erst als es zu dämmern begann, raffte sie sich mühsam auf und ging in den Turm der Gryffindor.  
  
"Mensch, Hermine! Wo hast du nur gesteckt? Wir haben dich überall gesucht und Hagrid ist ziemlich sauer, weil du seinen Unterricht geschwänzt hast!"  
  
Ron´s besorgte Stimme und der fragende Blick von Harry gaben ihr den Rest. Wieder brach sie in heftiges Schluchzen aus. Die beiden jungen Männer waren bestürzt, so hatten sie Hermine schon lange nicht mehr erlebt.  
  
"Tut dir etwas weh? Hat dir jemand etwas getan?"  
  
Harry klang mindestens genauso unsicher wie Ron, doch Ginny schaltete sofort und zog ihre Freundin sanft in ihr Zimmer. Sie tröstet sie so gut es ging, denn jene schwieg noch immer. Nur die Tränen schienen nicht versiegen zu wollen. Miss Weasley machte sich wirklich Sorgen. Irgendetwas stimmte einfach nicht mit ihr.  
  
Erst die Sache mit Professor Snape und nun das? Was ging nur in ihr vor? Wer tat ihr so weh? Erst als Hermine einschlief, wagte sich Ginny wieder in den Aufenthaltsraum, wo das dynamische Duo immer noch auf sie wartete. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihnen alles erklären sollte. Doch Harry und ihr Bruder bombardierten sie sofort mit unzähligen Fragen.  
  
"Wie geht es ihr?"  
  
"Was ist den los mit ihr?"  
  
"Hat ihr jemand weh getan?"  
  
"War es einer der Slytherin?"  
  
Müde winkte die junge Frau ab. Wie konnte sie diese Fragen beantworten? Sie wusste die Antwort ja selbst nicht. Dennoch unterhielt sie sich eine Weile mit den Beiden, ohne jedoch dem Problem einen Schritt näher zu kommen.  
  
Als die Uhr die achte Stunde schlug, waren sie noch weit von einer helfenden Lösung entfernt. Seit den Ferien hatte Hermine sich verändert. Harry vermisste seine alte Freundin und Ron, der sie sehr verehrte war unsicher. Plötzlich durchbrach der hereinstürmende Neville die Stille, welche sich ausgebreitet hatte.  
  
"Wo ist Hermine? Sie sollte seit einer halben Stunde im Kerker sein! Snape ist außer sich vor Wut!"  
  
Erst verstanden die drei ihn nicht. Er war gerannt und sein keuchender Atem verschluckte so manche Silbe. Doch dann traf es sie.  
  
"Harry, Ron, was sollen wir den machen? Wir können sie doch unmöglich heute diesem... Monster aussetzen!"  
  
"Nein, das geht nicht. Jemand muss es ihm sagen. Mach du das Harry!"  
  
"Wieso ich? Mich hasst er doch am meisten! Mach du es Ron!"  
  
"Nein! Auf gar keinen Fall!"  
  
"Ich gehe sicher nicht zu ihm..."  
  
"Gott, ihr stellt euch beide so dämlich an! Ich werde gehen und es ihm erklären. Das muss er doch verstehen!"  
  
Damit rauschte Ginny ziemlich aufgebracht aus dem Raum und verschwand in den Gängen. Harry und Ron sahen ihr eine Weile nach.  
  
"Oh man, er wird sie lynchen! Vielleicht hätten wir doch gehen sollen. Schließlich ist sie deine Schwester und Hermine unsere Freundin!"  
  
"Nee, Gin packt das schon. Die hält einiges aus und außerdem, vielleicht ist Snape gnädig weil sie ein Mädchen ist?"  
  
"Wann bitte war er das je?"  
  
"..."  
  
Dennoch machte keiner der Beiden den Versuch ihr nach zu eilen. Sie packte das schon. Leider war sich Ginny selbst nicht so sicher. Im Geiste ließ sie sich verschiedene Entschuldigung einfallen, doch keine schien ihr angemessen. Sie hatte mindestens genauso viel Furcht vor Professor Snape, aber es ging hier schließlich um ihre beste Freundin. Der Weg zu den Kerkern erschien ihr heute unangenehm kurz und so stand sie plötzlich noch mitten in ihren Überlegungen vor seiner Türe.  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment wollte sie einfach nur umdrehen und wieder gehen. Doch das würde niemanden helfen. Und so klopfte sie zaghaft an.  
  
"Verdammt es wird ja auch Zeit. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, das man mich warten lässt. 20 Punkte..."  
  
Verwirrt brach Serverus mitten im Satz ab und starrte die hereingetretene Schülerin böse an. Sie war hochrot und trippelte ängstlich auf der Stelle.  
  
"Miss Weasley! Was suchen sie hier!"  
  
"Ich... ähm... also...wissen sie..."  
  
"Hören sie auf so dämlich herum zu stammeln! Was wollen sie hier?"  
  
"Professor, ich wollte... wegen Hermine....ähm, krank!"  
  
"Was ist mit Miss Granger?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Jetzt reißen sie sich gefälligst zusammen!"  
  
"Ich glaube jemand hat Hermine weh getan. Sie hat die ganze Zeit nur geweint und jetzt ist sie eingeschlafen."  
  
In ängstlicher Geschwindigkeit hatte Ginny die Worte runter gespult. Irgendwie hoffte sie, das die Wahrheit immer besser als eine Lüge sei. Mit hochrotem gesenkten Kopf wartete sie auf eine Antwort.  
  
"Hat sie äußere Verletzungen?"  
  
"N-nnnein?!"  
  
"Haben sie gesehen, wie ihr jemand weh tat?"  
  
"Nein, aber ich..."  
  
"Es gibt also keinen richtigen Grund heute hier fern zu bleiben?"  
  
"Doch... ich meine nein? Es geht ihr... doch sicher!"  
  
Mit seiner sanftesten Stimme, weich wie edelster Samt und einer Tonlage, die sinnlichste Freuden enthielt gab er sein Urteil bekannt.  
  
"50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor für unentschuldigtes Fernbleiben, und 20 Punkte Abzug für sie Miss Weasley, weil sie meine Zeit verschwendet haben. Ich erwarte Miss Granger morgen Abend zur gleichen Zeit in meinem Kerker wiederzusehen. Habe ich mich ihnen verständlich gemacht?"  
  
"Ja, Professor Snape."  
  
Damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt und er gab mit einer herrischen Bewegung die Erlaubnis zu gehen. Ginny wartete keine Sekunden. Mit fliegender Robe stürzte sie durch die Gänge zurück zum Aufenthaltsraum. 70 Punkte verloren!  
  
"Wie soll ich das bloß den Anderen erklären? Wir gehen in unser letztes Jahr mit 55 Punkten im Minus! Oh mein Gott!"  
  
Die beiden Feiglinge hatten auf sie gewartet und dabei eine Partie Zauberschach begonnen. Harry war wie immer am verlieren, was Ron ein Grinsen entlockte. Sie sahen auf, als Ginny in den Raum trat.  
  
"Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?"  
  
"Hat er es verstanden?"  
  
" *schnief*"  
  
"Hey, was ist den los mit dir?"  
  
Doch Ginny brach selbst in Tränen aus und stürmte an den Jungs vorbei in ihr Zimmer. Ziemlich verdattert sahen Ron und Harry sich an.  
  
"Mädchen sind echt zu komisch."  
  
"Na ja, sie ist deine Schwester!"  
  
"Ja schon, aber..."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich war Snape gemein zu ihr!"  
  
"Möglich. Morgen geht's den Beiden bestimmt schon besser."  
  
"Spielen wir weiter?"  
  
"Ja, is gut."  
  
Damit wanden sie sich wieder dem Spiel zu und versuchten nicht an die beiden Mädchen zu denken. Wer verstand schon Mädchen? 


	6. 4 II Teil

Freut mich, das vielen die Geschichte zu gefallen scheint. Würde mich freuen, wenn Vorschläge für eine neue Story eingehen würden. Diese ist zwar noch lange nicht fertig, aber man weiß ja nie.  
  
  
  
Seltsame Wege  
  
  
  
4. Kapitel - Wut und Zorn 2. Teil  
  
  
  
Als Hermine erwachte, fühlte sie sich total zerschlagen. In ihrem Kopf spielte jemand Schlagzeug und ihre Augen schmerzten. Erst nach und nach wurden ihr die gestrigen Ereignisse klar.  
  
/ Draco.../  
  
Wieder drängten sich Tränen in ihre Augen, doch sie wollte das nicht. Energisch wischte sie sich über das Gesicht und packte ihre Duschsachen zusammen. Erst mal frisch machen, etwas frühstücken und das Ganze dann ganz objektiv und vernünftig angehen.  
  
/ Wieso tut es nur so weh /  
  
Ein kurzer Blick zum Bett ihrer Zimmergenossin zeigte, das diese längst aufgestanden war. Aber Miss Granger hatte noch Zeit, es war kaum hell draußen und sie brauchte bei Weitem nicht so lange vor dem Spiegel.  
  
/Weshalb auch? Ich werde nie richtig hübsch sein! /  
  
Mühsam die aufkeimende Depression unterdrückend, tat sie erst einmal so, als wäre alles wie an jedem anderen Morgen.  
  
  
  
"Mine, guten Morgen. Wie geht es dir? Schon besser?"  
  
Ginny sah ihre Freundin liebevoll an. Die immer noch geschwollenen Augen und die sehr blasse Gesichtsfarbe machten keinen guten Eindruck. Nur ungern würde sie ihr erzählen, was im Kerker bei Professor Snape vorgefallen war. Doch da Hermine heute auf jeden Fall dort auftauchen musste, konnte sie nicht schweigen.  
  
"Danke Ginny. Es geht schon besser. Aber du siehst etwas traurig aus. Bedrückt dich etwas?"  
  
"Ach nein. Alles in Ordnung. Aber hör mal, ich muss dir etwas wichtiges erzählen!"  
  
"hmm, bist du dir sicher? Du siehst ziemlich blass aus."  
  
"Wirklich, es ist alles ok. Die Frage ist doch eher, was mit dir zur Zeit los ist."  
  
Hermine wollte diese Fragen mit einem Schulterzucken abtun, aber so leicht wollte es Gin ihr nicht machen. Sie hörte nicht auf, immer und immer wieder nachzubohren. Selbst als sie sich Rührei und Toast in den Mund schob, wand sie für keinen Augenblick ihren besorgten Blick ab. Schließlich gab die junge Frau nach, und erzählte in kurzen Worten was gestern zwischen ihr und Draco vorgefallen war.  
  
Der Gesichtsausdruck von Miss Weasley wandelte von überrascht zu zornig.  
  
"Wie kann es diese Schlangenbrut wagen? Was denkt der sich! Wenn ich das Ron und Harry erzähle, dann machen die Kleinholz aus ihm..."  
  
"Bitte nicht! Es ist auch so schon peinlich genug!"  
  
"Aber das kannst du ihm doch nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen. Pah! Diese Patsy kann dir doch gar nicht das Wasser reichen."  
  
"Das ist lieb, aber sie ist wirklich hübsch und er sagte, das sie sehr offen ist..."  
  
"Das glaub ich gerne. Die lässt doch wirklich keinen aus. Über die ist sich er schon der ganze Slytherin-Clan gerutscht."  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
"Aber ist doch wahr!"  
  
"So sollten wir nicht über sie reden. Sie hat sicher auch ihre guten Seiten."  
  
"Die versteckt sie aber gut! Wieso nimmst du sie denn auch noch in Schutz?"  
  
"Das tue ich doch gar nicht! Aber du weißt doch selbst, ich bin ziemlich... nun ja, konservativ. Ich war nicht gerade entgegenkommend zu Draco!"  
  
"Das gibt's einfach nicht! Du verteidigst ihn tatsächlich! Mensch, Mine, der ist es doch wirklich nicht wert."  
  
"Ginny. Du verstehst das einfach nicht. Ich liebe ihn doch so sehr! Er ist so schön und klug. Ich will nicht ohne ihn sein. Es ist doch wirklich meine Schuld. Ich habe ihn ja in ihre Arme..."  
  
"Jetzt reichts! Das höre ich mir nicht länger an! Du machst dich zu klein."  
  
"Schon gut. Lass uns bitte das Thema wechseln."  
  
Hermine schien erschöpft, so als hätte ihr das Gespräch die letzten Kraftreserven entzogen. Sie tat Ginny wirklich leid. Doch wie konnte sie das alles so hin nehmen? Sie könnte das nie. So toll war Draco nun wirklich nicht, und niemand hatte das Recht, so mit ihrer besten Freundin zu reden.  
  
/ Ich werde doch mal mit Ron und Harry reden! SO geht es nicht weiter! /  
  
Als hätte das junge Mädchen ihre Gedanken erraten, warf sie ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. Doch diese lächelte nur beruhigend und widmete sich wieder ganz ihrem Frühstück. Irgendwie hatte sie dann doch vergessen Hermine von Professor Snape zu erzählen. Und nachdem sie verschiedene Unterrichtsstunden hatte, erwischte er Miss Granger, bevor sie vorbereitet war.  
  
Dritte Stunde: Zaubertränke. Nichts und niemand konnte sich auf diesen Unterricht vorbereiten. Snape war so launenhaft, wie er ungenießbar war. Zielsicher verspritze er sein Gift und ließ niemanden aus. Neville brach nach einer halben Stunde in Tränen aus und musste auf die Krankenstation. Harry wurde wieder mal massiv beleidigt und Ron war Zielscheibe von hämischen Fragen, auf die selbst sie nur schlecht eine Antwort fand.  
  
Im Großen und Ganzen war es also ein völlig normaler Schultag mit dem "Meister der Zaubertränke". Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, wie dieser Mann so verbittert und grausam sein konnte. Kein Wunder, dass ihn jeder hasste.  
  
Abgelenkt durch das Geflüster am Tisch von Draco und gefesselt von seinem Grinsen passte Hermine kurz nicht auf. Ihr Kessel begann zu dampfen und zu blubbern. Sie war sich dessen jedoch nicht bewusst, sondern völlig auf ihre Begeisterung für den Slytherin beschränkt.  
  
"Hermine! Vorsicht!"  
  
Irritiert blinzelte diese. Erst jetzt nahm sie die drohende Gefahr wahr. Hastig löschte sie die Flamme unter dem Kessel und der Trank hörte fast augenblicklich auf, bedrohlich zu nebeln. Erleichtert wollte sie sich wieder Draco zuwenden, als jene Stimme erklang.  
  
Fies und gehässig. Wer außer Serverus Snape, seines Zeichens Lehrer, konnte so unerträglich leise und dennoch so durchdringend sprechen?  
  
"Ahh, Miss Granger! Wirklich erstaunlich sie heute wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen. Wenn es nach ihrer kleinen Freundin ginge, müssten sie wohl noch zerfließen vor Leid!"  
  
Lautes Gelächter erklang von Seiten der Slytherin. Die Gryffindor warfen ihnen böse Blicke zu, aber man musterte sie auch neugierig. Was war den da vorgefallen? Siedendheiß fielen ihr die zusätzlichen Hilfsarbeiten ein, und das sie gestern Abend eine versäumt hatte. Unverzeihlich! Zumindest in seinen Augen.  
  
Sie hatte wirklich nicht mehr daran gedacht, zu sehr war sie von ihren persönlichen Problemen abgelenkt. Kein Wunder, das er so "super" gelaunt war. Und jetzt hatte sie auch noch fast einen Kessel geschmolzen, wie ein blutiger Anfänger - oder wie Neville. Sie musste einfach besser aufpassen. Draco durfte sie nicht so sehr ablenken.  
  
Hermine wurde tiefrot und wollte sie schon entschuldigend äußern, als er es wieder mal deutlich übers Ziel hinaus trieb.  
  
"Sollen wir ihnen vielleicht einen Sabberlatz umbinden? Oder denken sie, sie könnten dem Unterricht besser folgen, wenn ich ihnen Scheuklappen umlege?"  
  
"Professor!... "  
  
"Wiedersprechen sie mir jetzt bloß nicht! 20 Punkte Abzug für Unaufmerksamkeit und weitere 5 Punkte für unpassenden Tonfall einer Respektsperson gegenüber!"  
  
"Ich...!"  
  
"Sie tun es schon wieder, Miss Granger!"  
  
"Verzeihung, Professor Snape."  
  
"Schon besser! Aber dennoch... Ich denke eine zehn Seiten Strafarbeit wird sie Gehorsam und Respekt lehren. Das Thema überlasse ich ihnen."  
  
Damit schien die Sache erledigt und er wand sie wieder der Tafel zu. Hermine spuckte Gift und Galle. Sie hasste es, wenn er sie so vorführte. So im Mittelpunkt zu stehen war ihr unerträglich. Noch dazu machte er sie vor Malfoy lächerlich.  
  
/ Dieser verdammte Bastard! Das wird er mir büßen! /  
  
Die Stunden endeten damit, das Gryffindor weitere 10 Punkte verlor, weil Harry ein Glas Krötenleber fallen ließ. Es war wirklich nicht leicht, unbeschadet aus diesem Unterricht zu kommen. Doch für die nächsten zwei Tage war es geschafft.  
  
  
  
Snape hatte sie nicht so anfahren wollen, aber eine derartige Unkonzentriertheit konnte er nicht einfach durch gehen lassen. Nicht das er sie nicht verhindern hätte können. Schließlich hatte er sie schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet, wie sie Mr. Malfoy angehimmelt hat.  
  
Selten hatte er jemanden mit einem derart verklärten Blick gesehen. Es war zum Kotzen! Schön und gut, wenn die kleine Laurie aus Ravenclaw ihn mit einem solchen Blick bedachte! Aber sie schmolz wenigstens keine Kessel oder wiedersprach bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit!  
  
/ Granger ist eine Plage! Und sie verdirbt mir den Appetit! /  
  
Er würde sich etwas ganz besonderes für heute Abend ausdenken. Irgendwas, das sie mit Sicherheit verabscheuen und nicht so schnell vergessen würde.  
  
/ Hat sie eigentlich Angst vor Spinnen? Oder vielleicht Ratten? /  
  
Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, wie viele kranke Ideen einem zornigen Geist entspringen können. Serverus Snape war ein Mann mit einer ausgeprägten Fantasie und einem noch genialeren Hirn. Er würde etwas finden, um sie in Grund und Boden zu rammen. Zurück in den Schlamm, woraus ihre Ahnen irgendwann mal gekrochen sind.  
  
Seine Hände fanden sicher die Tränke welche er benötigte. Heute Abend würde er Rache üben.. Nichts und wirklich niemand würde das verhindern können. Er hatte lange genug gewartet.  
  
  
  
Sie fürchtete sich.  
  
Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren und die Kehle war wie ausgetrocknet. Die Hände feucht, den Zauberstab fest umklammert. Sie würde sich zu wehren wissen - zumindest hoffte sie das.  
  
Ihre Faust schlug leicht gegen die schwere Türe und mit angehaltenen Atem wartete sie auf die gefürchteten Worte.  
  
"Kommen sie herein!"  
  
Hermine zuckte zusammen. Irrte sie sich, oder klang seine Stimme irgendwie selbstzufrieden? Was mochte das für sie bedeuten?  
  
Ihre Beine fühlten sich wie Pudding an, als sie die Türe hinter sich schloss. Den Blick immer schön auf einen Punkt weit weg von ihm gerichtet.  
  
"Nun, Miss Granger, wenigstens sind sie heute pünktlich!"  
  
"Guten Abend, Professor Snape."  
  
/ Sie klingt ja ziemlich unterwürfig?! Mal sehen, wie lange sie das aushält! /  
  
Natürlich bekam die junge Frau das grausame Aufblitzen in seinen Augen mit, auch wie er höhnisch grinsend seine Fingerspitzen aneinander lehnte und es sich in seinem Sessel am Schreibtisch bequem machte.  
  
/ Oh, oh. Er hat irgendwas vor! /  
  
"Ich werde ihnen kurz erklären worin ihre Aufgaben bestehen und dann werden wir beginnen."  
  
Schnell rasselte er ihre Pflichten herunter und erfand aus dem Stehgreif noch solche wie:  
  
+Botengänge persönlicher Art im Dorf+ +Rattenkäfige säubern+ +Schlangen häuten+ usw.  
  
Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihr Blick von Unglauben zu Zorn wandelte. Es würde sehr witzig werden. Doch hatte er eine harsche Antwort erwartet wurde er enttäuscht. Sie schwieg und sah ihn nur ruhig an.  
  
/ Wirklich zäh, die Kleine! /  
  
/ Das kann doch nicht sein ernst sein? Soll ich vielleicht auch noch seine Unterwäsche waschen, oder die Socken stopfen? Ruhig bleiben, immer ruhig bleiben! /  
  
Damit stand er auf und ging langsam auf sie zu. Er konnte ihn spüren - ihren Drang zurück zu weichen. Ihm zu entkommen. Er freute sich diebisch, das er eine solche Furcht in ihr heraufbeschwören konnte.  
  
Wenige Schritte vor ihr blieb er stehen. Seine schwarzen Augen fest auf sie gerichtet. Langsam begann er sie weich zu kochen, sie konnte diesem Blick kaum noch stand halten. Es war so seltsam...  
  
/ Gott, diese Augen sind so schrecklich kalt! /  
  
/ Sie riecht nach Zimt. Wie kann das sein? /  
  
/ Schau weg. Bitte, bitte! Schau weg! /  
  
Tatsächlich wand er sich schließlich ab. Hermine wäre vor Anspannung fast zusammen gesunken. Im letzten Moment rieß sie sich zusammen und wartete ab.  
  
"Hier! Erledigen sie das und sagen sie mir Bescheid wenn sie fertig sind."  
  
Die Liste, welche er ihr gab war lang. Sehr lang und sie fürchtete das sie morgen früh noch hier sein würde. Aber bitte, sie würde es tun.  
  
Die Stunden zogen nur so an ihr vorbei. Nachdem sie alles gründlich von Ungeziefer, Schmutz und Dingen, welche sie nicht genauer beschreiben wollte, gesäubert hatte, fühlte sie sich todmüde. Ihre Arme schmerzten und sie wollte nur noch schlafen. Aber die Liste war lang und so machte sie weiter.  
  
Gegen drei Uhr morgens hatte sie dann seine Hunderte von Büchern nach dem Sinn und Zweck geordnet, abgestaubt und sauber ins Regal geräumt.  
  
/ Ich kann nicht mehr! /  
  
Sie wischte den Fußboden, rieb die Fenster mit Zitronenmittel ab und säuberte jeden der vierzig Kessel mit der Hand.  
  
Die Uhr schlug fünf. Langsam näherte sie sich dem zweiten Drittel auf der Arbeitsanweisung. Mittlerweile konnte sie nur noch mühsam die Augen aufhalten, jeder Knochen in ihrem Körper tat ihr weh und sie hätte alles für einen Augenblick der Ruhe getan. Doch sie wollte keinen neuen Ärger. Sie würde nicht aufgeben - schon gar nicht vor ihm.  
  
/ So müde! /  
  
Mit zittrigen Händen nahm sie den Zauberstab und begann Tisch für Tisch sämtliche Kerben und Flecken heraus zu zaubern. Alles ging so schwer von der Hand und ein paar mal vielen ihr die Augen zu.  
  
Doch als die Uhr sieben anzeigte, war es endlich getan. Alles auf der Liste war abgearbeitet. Sie war fertig und wollte nur noch eines - schlafen.  
  
Sich mühsam auf den Beinen haltend schlurfte sie zu Professor Snape´s Privatgemächern. Das Anklopfen fiel sehr leise und schwach aus, doch er hatte es dennoch gehört.  
  
/ Ah, sie ist fertig. Das wird ihr hoffentlich eine Lehre sein. Schließlich war es ziemlich aufwendig gewesen, alles so vergammelt zu machen! /  
  
Er hatte mehrerer Stunden damit verbracht, hier einen Trank auszuschütten, dort mehrerer Dutzend Spinnen und Käfer auszusetzen.  
  
/ Ich werde sie brechen! Und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue! /  
  
Ruhig öffnete er die Türe. Obgleich er alles geplant hatte, war er doch ein wenig erschrocken als er sie sah. Ihre Augen waren stumpf und stark gerötet, die Hände teilweise aufgesprungen und wund, die Robe teils zerrissen, teils total verdreckt.  
  
/ Sie ist selber Schuld! /  
  
"Nun, sind sie fertig?"  
  
"Ja, Professor Snape."  
  
/ Selbst ihre Stimme klingt hohl und leer. Bin ich zu weit gegangen? /  
  
Serverus Gewissen begann sich gerade zu melden und er überlegte tatsächlich, ob er ihr nicht die nächsten vier Stunden eine Befreiung vom Unterricht geben wollte, als sie es sich wieder mal selbst verdarb.  
  
"Kann ich jetzt bitte gehen? Oder soll ich ihnen vielleicht auch noch die Schuhe putzen?"  
  
Sofort verfinsterten sich seine Gedanken und Augen wieder.  
  
/ So, die kleine Hexe hat immer noch nicht genug? Kann sie haben! /  
  
/ Verdammt! Warum konnte ich nicht einfach still sein? /  
  
" Ich erwarte, das sie pünktlich zum Unterricht erscheinen. Und heute Abend werde ich sie wieder benötigen!"  
  
Damit war sie entlassen und schlurfte mit hängenden Schultern zu ihrem Schlafraum. Doch es lohnte sich schon nicht mehr. Nach einer kalten Dusche stand sie schon wieder vor dem Kerker.  
  
/ Klasse - Tränkestunde! / 


	7. 5

Seltsame Wege  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
5. Kapitel - Kleinkrieg und Hunger  
  
Sie hasste ihn. Wäre sie sich vorher nicht ganz sicher gewesen, nun war sie es auf jeden Fall. Nicht nur, das er ihr Abend für Abend die schlimmsten Dienste auftrug, nein, er ignorierte sie im Unterricht. Ihre Hausarbeiten bekam sie immer mit spitzen Bemerkungen versehen zurück und er machte sie im Besonderen immer vor Draco nieder.  
  
So ging das nun schon seit vier Wochen. Sie hatte seitdem kaum eine Nacht wirklich schlafen können. Müde und abgespannt fühlte sie sich. Und sie wurde von Tag zu Tag reizbarer. Irgendwann musste das ja schief gehen.  
  
  
  
"Miss Granger, haben sie schon die Fliesen im Waschraum der Lehrer geputzt?"  
  
Hochgezogene Augenbrauen, giftige Tonlage und vor allen Dingen: die Arme in die Seite gestützt. Er war in Bestform. Das ständige Herabwürdigen der Gryffindorschülerin hatte ihn in eine ausgeglichene Gemütslage versetzt. Es war einfach herrlich, einen persönlichen Leibsklaven zu haben. Nichts anderes war sie in den letzten Wochen für ihn geworden. Er liebte sein Leben. Und er liebte es, sie fertig zu machen.  
  
Eigentlich hätte er schon längst aufgehört, aber sie wollte ja auf keinen Fall klein beigeben. Selbst er fühlte sich ein wenig... unbehaglich, wenn er sie wie ein Schatten ihrer Selbst durch die Flure schlurfen sah. Aber wenigstens war er damit das Problem Malfoy losgeworden.  
  
Er ließ dem jungen Mädchen kaum Freizeit und manchmal fragte er sich, wie sie das alles unter einen Hut bekam. Doch sie beklagte sich nie. Sie sah ihn zwar mit ihrem Todesblick an und ihre Stimme klang immer gehässig wenn sie mit ihm sprach, aber sie gab einfach nicht auf. Es wäre so einfach - sie müsste sich eigentlich nur endlich unterwerfen.  
  
Stattdessen sabotierte sie ihn. Zumindest war er sich sicher, das sie es war. Vor zwei Wochen erhielt er seine gesamte Unterwäsche verfärbt in Pink zurück. Die Hauselfen schworen, damit nichts zu tun zu haben. Man fand eine Kontaktanzeige für Transvestiten unter seinem Namen in der hiesigen Zeitung, seine Schuhe waren eines Morgens voller Haferschleim. Die Liste war endlos, aber er regte sich nicht auf. Alles was sie ihm antat, zahlte sie hundertfach zurück.  
  
Es gab nur eine einzige Sache, zu der er sich nicht herabließ - er beleidigte niemals ihre Abstammung und er verkniff sich jegliche Bemerkung über ihr Aussehen. Aber sonst war alles erlaubt.  
  
Natürlich hatten sämtliche Lehrer und sogar einige Schüler ihn gut zureden wollen, aber er machte unverdrossen weiter. Man tuschelte hinter ihrem Rücken, lachte über sie. Doch ihm war es egal. Er hatte mehr Spaß bei ihren Auseinandersetzungen, als er früher je gehabt hatte und das war es wert. Längst hatte er es aufgegeben ihrem Haus Punkte abzuziehen. Selbst Strafarbeit gab er ihr keine. Nein, er quälte sie lieber mit Arbeit und total unnötigen Aufgaben. Es war einfach herrlich.  
  
"Nein, Professor Snape. Ich weiß nicht genau wo er ist. Sie können mir ja sicher auch nicht weiter helfen..."  
  
Abschätzend glitt ihr Blick über seine ungepflegten Haare und sie rümpfte ein wenig ihr kleines Näschen.  
  
/ Ah, sie ist in Angriffslaune. Warum nicht? /  
  
"Entgegen ihrer Vermutung weiß ich sehr wohl, wo er liegt. Aber ich kann verstehen, das sie es nicht wissen."  
  
Jetzt sah er sie abschätzend an und sein Gesicht zierte ein höhnisches Lächeln.  
  
"Schließlich trifft sich Mr. Malfoy nur mit seinen besonderen Freundinnen davor!"  
  
Er konnte sehen, das diese Spitze gesessen hatte. Ihr Gesicht wechselte sehr anschaulich die Farbe und eine steile Falte zwischen ihren Augen zeigte ihren Unmut.  
  
"Vielen Dank für diese nette Erkenntnis. Es erstaunt mich, das sie scheinbar wirklich erahnen können, was ein normaler junger Mann so mit Mädchen macht!"  
  
/ Hah! Das wird ihm eine Lehre sein! /  
  
Innerlich war er leicht zusammen gezuckt. Doch äußerlich blieb er völlig ruhig. Er hätte dieses Gespräch ja gerne weiter geführt, aber musste Unterrichten. Und so ließ er sie mit einer unendlichen Liste von Aufgaben zurück.  
  
Dumbledore machte sich ernsthaft Sorgen. Miss Granger war unausgeglichen und abgemagert. Sie passte im Unterricht mehr schlecht als recht auf. Ein Wunder, das ihre Noten immer noch so gut waren. Er wusste, er müsste bald eingreifen.  
  
/ Was tut er ihr nur an? /  
  
Dennoch war ihm nicht verborgen geblieben, wie sie sich rächte. Über die pinkfarbene Unterwäsche hatte man im Lehrerzimmer noch tagelang gelacht. Es schien Serverus sehr gut zu gehen. Er war ausgeglichen und manchmal sah man ihn sogar lächeln.  
  
Na ja, eigentlich nur die Mundwinkel ein wenig heben, aber es war schon ein großer Fortschritt.  
  
/ Vielleicht sollte ich doch noch ein wenig warten? /  
  
Es war endlich Halloween! Wieder fand ein großer Ball statt und sogar Snape hatte ein Einsehen und gab Hermine für diesen besonderen Abend frei. Während die meisten Lehrer im Schloss mit den Schülern feierten, zog es Serverus nach Hogsmeade.  
  
Er wollte sich mal wieder total sinnlos betrinken und vielleicht auch das ein oder andere weibliche Wesen umschmeicheln. Schließlich verlernt man so etwas doch nie... oder?  
  
Der Abend war schneller vorbei als man dachte und es war schon weit nach Mitternacht.  
  
Professor Snape kam gerade den Weg aus Hogsmeade und hatte ziemlich viel Alkohol getrunken. Er war zwar noch weit davon entfernt völlig dicht zu sein, aber beschwipst war er auf jeden Fall. Letztlich hatte er doch darauf verzichtet, eine Frau zu umschmeicheln. Es war einfach Keine dabei gewesen, die ihn auch nur im entferntesten gefallen hätte - oder der er gefallen hätte.  
  
Der Mond erhellte den verbotenen Wald und es war immer noch angenehm warm. Als er am Seeufer entlang schlenderte, entdeckte er nicht weit im Wasser eine zarte Gestalt. Das Mondlicht brach sich tausendfach in den elfenhaft schönen Zügen, das feuchte Haar kringelte sich anmutig um die nackten Schultern und fein perlten Wassertropfen den schlanken Hals hinab zwischen das Tal ihrer kleinen runden Brüste.  
  
/ Ich habe wohl doch mehr getrunken als mir gut tat. /  
  
Das göttliche Geschöpf bewegte sich ruhig im Wasser und schien ihn nicht zu bemerken.  
  
/ So bezaubernd schön. Das ist sicher eine von diesen Nymphen! /  
  
Ein sinnliches Prickeln kroch durch seinen Körper und er konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden. Sie schwamm ungestört und geräuschlos durch das fast schwarze Wasser.  
  
/ Gott, ist sie schön! /  
  
Der Alkohol benebelte ihn leicht und ließ alles noch unwirklicher, noch phantastischer wirken. Er war verzaubert und längst vergessene Sehnsüchte wurden in ihm wach. Während er sie weiter mit brennendem Blick beobachtete, begann er mit unsicheren Fingern seine lange schwarze Robe aufzuknöpfen. Darunter trug er einen schwarzen Dreiteiler.  
  
/ Ich will dieses Geschöpf spüren. /  
  
Sie schwamm nun näher zum Ufer und er wartete schon auf sie. Sein Körper brannte vor Erwartung und ein Ziehen zwischen den Schenkeln hatte eingesetzt. Er wollte diese Frau. Diese zarte helle Haut mit seinen Händen entweihen, seine Zähne in ihrem Hals versenken und sich an ihr erregen, verbrennen - vergehen.  
  
Dann stieg sie langsam, ganz in den Moment versunken, aus dem Wasser. Der Mond beschien ihre cremige Haut und ließ die Tropfen Wasser unwirklich schön erstrahlen. Sie trug ein durchsichtiges Hemdchen, das gehalten von dünnen Trägern, feucht an ihrem ansonsten nacktem Körper klebte.  
  
/ Sie ist makellos. So jung, so unschuldig! /  
  
So stand er im Schatten der Bäume, fast unsichtbar, unentdeckt von dieser Nymphe. Brennend vor Verlangen, mit kochendem Blut - er trat heraus aus der Dunkelheit.  
  
Er würde sie sich nehmen, seinen glühenden Leib an dem Ihren kühle. Seine Lippen würden ihre Haut erobern, seine Hände... Zitternd vor Hunger konnte er sich kaum noch beherrschen.  
  
/ Gleich....! /  
  
Nun stand sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Der leichte Wind trug ihren süßen Duft zu ihm herüber. Er konnte nicht länger warten. Alles in ihm schrie nach Erlösung.  
  
In diesem Moment drehte sie sich zu ihm um.  
  
Plötzliches Erkennen auf beiden Seiten. Entsetzen auf der Einen, Zorn auf der Anderen.  
  
Hastig umschlang sie sich mit ihren Armen, wollte die Blöße ihrer Nacktheit vor seinen grausamen, schwarzen Augen verstecken. Doch der Anblick hatte sich längst in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt.  
  
/ Welch grausamer Scherz! /  
  
Noch immer voller Verlangen, nicht einmal die Wut konnte diese Gefühle dämpfen. Das Bedürfnis nach Vereinigung.  
  
Ihre großen grünen Augen sahen ihn panisch an und eine tiefe innere Stimme schrie.  
  
/ Nimm sie dir! Es macht keinen Unterschied! Du willst es doch! /  
  
Ja, er wollte sie. Selbst jetzt noch, wo alles wie ein Alptraum wirkte.  
  
Er war der Stärkere, sie war nur ein zierliches junges Mädchen. Hier würde sie niemand schreien hören, niemand würde ihr zur Hilfe eilen. Er musste es nicht unterdrücken, nicht wieder verzichten...  
  
Sollte sie sich doch wehren - es störte ihn nicht. Niemand musste es je erfahren. Ein Zauber, und sie würde sich an Nichts erinnern - es einfach vergessen. Egal was er mit ihr machen würde.  
  
/ Ja! Tu es! /  
  
Mit wenigen Schritten überwand er den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Mit flackerndem Blick sah er auf die kindliche Gestalt hinab. Sie begann zu zittern und schloss für einen Augenblick die Lider.  
  
Hart umfassten seine Hände ihre schmalen Oberarme und drückten zu. Aufwimmernd öffnete sie ihre Augen und er sah die Tränen in den Smaragden schimmern.  
  
/ Nur ein wenig! Nur kosten...! /  
  
Sein Blick fest mit ihrem verankert, beugte er langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter, sein Haupt. Er konnte schon ihren zittrigen Atem auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Sein Verlangen pochte heiß und drängte sich fordernd an den weichen Stoff seiner Hose.  
  
/ So nah! /  
  
Nocheinmal verstärkte er seinen Griff. Sie gab einen klagenden Laut von sich, schwieg ansonsten aber weiter.  
  
"Miss Granger!"  
  
Seine Stimme klang heißer, sein Blick war brennend. Diese, so unerwartet grausame Wendung des Abends schien jegliche Kraft aus ihr zu ziehen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen wurde sie ohnmächtig.  
  
Bevor ihr junger Leib jedoch den Boden berührte, hob er sie auf seine Arme und trug sie in die persönlichen Gemächer. Fast sanft legte er sie auf das Sofa vor dem Kamin. Ein hellstrahlender Körper auf blutrotem Samt.  
  
Mit dem Zauberstab war sie bald getrocknet und ein Riechgläschen brachte sie ins Bewusstsein zurück.  
  
Ihre Lider öffneten sich flatternd und als sie ihn erblickte, schloss sie sie wieder. Als wollte sie etwas sagen, bewegten sich ihre Lippen, doch kein Ton entkam.  
  
/ OH mein Gott! Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein! /  
  
Seine kalten Worte durchbrachen ihre Gedanken.  
  
"Was treiben sie mitten in der Nacht am See?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Was wäre gewesen, wenn sie jemand anderes so gefunden hätte?"  
  
Seine Stimme klang hart und forderte eine Antwort, über die sie einfach nicht nachdacht hatte.  
  
"Ich..."  
  
Er beugte sich über sie, stützte sich mit der Hand über ihren Kopf an der Lehne ab und sah sie unverwandt an.  
  
"Sie sind eine Närrin!"  
  
Seine freie Hand legte sich auf ihr nacktes Knie und seine Finger strichen über die weiche Haut. Ohne zu zögern schob er den Saum des Hemdchens höher und seine Hand berührte jeden Zentimeter neuer Haut.  
  
/ Noch ein wenig höher und ich kann sie spüren.../  
  
"Professor, bitte!"  
  
Ihre Stimme war leise, empört und ängstlich, die Augen weit aufgerissen. Eine helle Tränenspur glitt über ihre Wangen.  
  
Er wollte mehr! Noch tiefer beugte er sich, so dass seine Lippen die ihren fast berührten.  
  
"Angst?"  
  
Er klang so samtig und zugleich spöttisch. Gefährlich! Sie hatte Angst. Mehr als je zuvor.  
  
Abrupt richtete er sich auf, die Hand verschwand von ihrem Schenkel.  
  
"20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen nächtliches Herumtreiben. Ich erwarte sie morgen Abend um 19 Uhr in meinem Büro. Sie sind unvorsichtig. Wenn ich gewollt hätte, hätte ich alles erzwingen können... Sie sollten nicht nackt baden, wenn sie sich nicht verteidigen können!"  
  
Ein kurzer Blick auf ihre bebenden Lippen, dann wand er sich wieder ab.  
  
"Sie werden ihre Strafe noch erhalten. Und jetzt gehen sie!"  
  
Mit zittrigen Knien taumelte sie zur Tür.  
  
"Miss Granger!"  
  
Sie drehte sich ihm zu, doch er war immer noch dem Kamin zugewandt. Eine große schwarze Gestalt, die sich düster vom Feuer abhob.  
  
"Sie sollten ihre Kleidung mitnehmen!"  
  
Hochrot griff sie nach ihrer Robe und verschwand.  
  
Er hatte es nicht getan. Obwohl er es mehr als alles andere gewünscht hatte. Doch er fand kein Vergnügen dabei, sich aufzuzwingen. Das hatte er mehr als einmal bei Voldemort tun müssen und es hatte ihn nur Ekel abgerungen.  
  
/ Miss Granger.../  
  
Niemals hätte er gedacht, dass sie so wundervoll, so makellos schön ist. All die grausamen Dinge, die er ihr angetan hatte. Jedes fiese Wort, jede kleine Gemeinheit - es schien auf einmal so kindisch.  
  
Alles hatte sich geändert. Als er sie im See sah, wollte er nur eines. Er wollte sie besitzen.  
  
Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Er war diesem Kleinkrieg schon lange müde. Aber sobald sie den Mund öffnete, und ihre kleinen Spitzen gegen ihn verschoss... dann wollte er sie brechen. Wollte ihr das Gefühl der Sicherheit und jedes Selbstbewusstsein rauben.  
  
/ Ich denke, das habe ich jetzt erreicht. /  
  
Doch es war nicht geplant gewesen - nicht so. Fast hätte er sich vergessen und das durfte nicht sein. Seine Gedanken wanden sich wieder Hermine zu.  
  
Sie hatte sicher eine große Zukunft vor sich. Wenn, so wie bei ihr, Schönheit und Intellekt gepaart mit Ehrlichkeit zusammen trafen... nun, dann war sie das Perfekteste, was er je erlebt hatte.  
  
Und vielleicht hatten ihre Beleidigungen damals so weh getan, weil er gerne mehr für sie gewesen wäre. Ihr Mentor, ihr Ratgeber... ihr Liebhaber?  
  
Es war eine wirklich ungünstige Situation.  
  
Er könnte ihr so vieles beibringen. Unter seiner Obhut würde sie alles erreichen. Obwohl ihre Abstammung eher nieder war und sie noch dazu eine Gryffindor, würde er es tun. Sie würde ein Maß an Genialität erreichen, dass dem Seinen angemessen war.  
  
Nun musste er nur beginnen, ihr Vertrauen zu erlangen.  
  
  
  
Sie wusste nicht, wie sie in ihren Schlafraum gekommen war. Ihre Haut brannte, wo er sie berührt hatte und eine unfassbare Empörung machte sich in ihr breit.  
  
/ Das darf er nicht! /  
  
Hermine roch noch immer den honigduftenden Atem, gemischt mit dem herben Geruch seines Körpers. Eine schwarze Strähne hatte ihre Stirn berührt, seine Fingerspitzen fast ihren nackten Schoß.  
  
Übelkeit brach hervor und sie erreichte gerade noch das Badezimmer. Würgend übergab sie sich, zitterte vor Abscheu.  
  
Doch diese galt ihm nicht allein.  
  
/ Erst Draco, jetzt Snape... warum tun sie das? /  
  
Es war noch nicht lange her, als Mr. Malfoy sie in eine der Nischen gedrängt hatte. Sofort waren seine Hände und seine Lippen auf ihrem Körper. Sie liebte Draco, aber er machte ihr Angst. Fordernd und grob war er gewesen. Erst ein paar vorbei gehende Schüler hatten sie errettet, bevor mehr passierte.  
  
Doch ihm konnte sie verzeihen, denn er mochte sie doch. Sie müsste nur endlich nachgeben, ihm erlauben ihr Nahe zu sein.  
  
/ Eigenartig, das ich gerade jetzt wieder an ihn denke./  
  
Er hatte ihr gesagt, das eine Beziehung möglich wäre. Sie müsste nur mehr erlauben, Sex erlauben.  
  
Hermine wollte so gerne mit ihm zusammen sein, doch gleichzeitig fühlte sie sich überfordert. Und nun hatte Snape sie berührt. Sie wusste gar nichts mehr, nur das sie nicht das Maß an Ekel verspürt hatte, was sie empfinden sollte.  
  
Und das machte ihr wirklich Angst... 


	8. 6

Jetzt mal ehrlich, wie hat euch die Seeszene gefallen? Zu kitschig? Zu lasch? Oder einfach nur doof? Warte auf Reviews.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seltsame Wege  
  
  
  
  
  
6. Kapitel - Im Wandel  
  
Als sie am nächsten Abend pünktlich vor seiner Türe stand, wusste sie nicht, was sie erwarten würde. Unzählige Stunden hatte sie über das Vergangene nachgedacht. Doch sie konnte noch immer keine Antwort finden. Schließlich hatte sie es verdrängt und wollte nur wie bisher fortfahren.  
  
Er hatte genauso lange mit seinen Gedanken verbracht. Obgleich er wusste, was er wollte, fühlte er einen Hauch des Zweifels.  
  
Als sie sein Büro betrat - ihr schöner Körper verborgen unter Lagen von dunklem Stoff, mit geflochtenem Zopf, zartem Gesicht und leuchtend grünen Augen - fragte er sich wieder, wie er all das bisher nicht wahrnehmen konnte. Und doch erklärte es, warum so viele junge Männer um ihre Gunst buhlten.  
  
/ Ich war wohl mit Blindheit geschlagen./  
  
"Guten Abend, Professor Snape."  
  
Ihre weiche Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Mutmaßungen. Sie sah ihn nicht an, fixierte einen Punkt weit neben seinem Kopf. Es hätte ihn vielleicht amüsiert, wenn er nicht auch etwas verlegen gewesen wäre.  
  
/ Langsam! Alles zu seiner Zeit! /  
  
"Guten Abend. Heute werden sie mir bei einigen Tränken behilflich sein."  
  
Er sah die Überraschung in ihren Augen als sie ihn endlich ansah. Freude und Begeisterung, aber auch Vorsicht und Unsicherheit spiegelten sich in ihr. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass ihr dies Freude bereiten könnte.  
  
"Gerne, Professor Snape."  
  
"Wir werden einen Vielsafttrank brauen. Fühlen sie sich dazu in der Lage?"  
  
/ Na toll, schon spottet er wieder. Aber wenigstens ist es mal etwas anderes. /  
  
"Ja, ich denke das schaffe ich gerade noch."  
  
/ Kleine arrogante Kröte. /  
  
Aber er fühlte sich nicht so zornig, wie sonst bei einer derartigen Bemerkung. Er sah sie zum ersten Mal wohl als fast erwachsene Frau und das ließ auch einige Spitzen zu. Solange sie es nicht wieder zu weit trieb.  
  
Er reichte ihr die Liste mit den Zutaten und sie machten sich an die Arbeit.  
  
Das Ergebnis ihrer Zusammenarbeit war sehr zufriedenstellend, so dass er nun immer auf ihr Mitarbeit zurück griff. Die ehemaligen Putzarbeiten waren Geschichte und es entwickelte sich langsam aber stetig eine Art Respekt zwischen ihnen.  
  
Auch wenn seine Rücksicht manchmal wirklich zu wünschen ließ, er hielt sich mit Gemeinheiten zurück und sie vergaß im Gegenzug ihren Hass. So vergingen die Monate im Flug. Eine ruhige Gleichheit hatte sich zwischen ihnen entwickelt, auch wenn er immer noch der Professor war und sie wie eine Schülerin behandelte.  
  
Sie begann ihn zu verstehen, seine Begeisterung für die Arbeit. Seinen Zorn, wenn man dieses Gefühl nicht teilte, die Hingabe für neue Ideen. Er war ein Mensch, und nicht das Monster, dass sie so oft in ihm gesehen hatte.  
  
Snape beobachtete sie schon eine ganze Weile. Wie ihre kleine rosa Zunge immer wieder in den Mundwinkeln auftauchte und über die volle Unterlippe eine feuchte Spur zog. So ganz versunken in der Zubereitung des Elixiers, ging sie in der Arbeit auf.  
  
Nie zuvor hatte er besser die Gelegenheit sie so genau zu studieren. Sie war gut und unter seiner Führung reifte ihr Geist heran. Er gab auch gerne zu, das er sie ein wenig bewunderte für ihren Elan. Natürlich wusste er auch, das sie sich wieder mit Draco Malfoy traf. Es gefiel ihm nicht.  
  
Doch er würde nicht diese Zusammenarbeit mit ihr aufs Spiel setzen, indem er ihr Drohungen machte, oder noch schlimmer: Ratschläge. Längst dachte er von ihr nicht mehr als schönen Körper mit Hirn. Sie war einfach Hermine Granger - Eine Gryffindor und erfrischend talentiert. Sein Begehren war langsam einer liebevollen Freundschaft gewichen und er erfreute sich ihres Vertrauens.  
  
Vielleicht machte er sich gerade deshalb Sorgen um sie. Er wollte Mr. Malfoy keine tiefere Zuneigung für sie zugestehen. Für ein Zwischenspiel mochte sie ihm genügen, aber heiraten würde er später sicher eine Reinblütlerin.  
  
Serverus hatte dies schon bei vielen Slytherin bemerkt, und in der eigenen Jugend nicht anders gehandhabt. Er hatte zwar nie geheiratet, aber Angebote hatte es genug gegeben. Schließlich war seine Ahnenreihe auch beachtlich und er schon immer sehr reich gewesen. Lediglich der Makel der Unfähigkeit seiner Familie haftete auf ihm. Sie waren als Magier lediglich Mittelmass gewesen, er allein stach daraus hervor. Und er wusste es.  
  
Blinzelnd fand er sich wieder im hier und jetzt ein. Miss Granger hatte wohl von all dem Nichts mitbekommen. Sie hackte noch immer unverdrossen Kräuter und nahm keinerlei Notiz von ihrer Umwelt. Ihm konnte es nur Recht sein. Ihre permanent fragenden Augen und die Begeisterung ihrer Ausführungen war auf Dauer anstrengend. Es war besser, wenn er sie stets beschäftigt hielt. Dennoch lag ihm eine Frage auf den Lippen.  
  
"Miss Granger?"  
  
Sie ignorierte ihn, versunken in der Aufgabe. Er seufzte genervt und strich sich eine vorwitzige Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Miss Granger!"  
  
Erschrocken fuhr sie zusammen und ihre irritierten Augen trafen Seine. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich in sein Gesicht.  
  
/ Erwischt! /  
  
"Treffen sie sich noch mit Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Ihr Gesicht rötete sich leicht und ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich verärgert zusammen. Doch diesmal riss sie sich gerade noch zusammen.  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Er schwieg und beobachte ihr Wechselspiel der Emotionen. Natürlich war sie wieder verärgert und klar war er daran Schuld. Manchmal brauchte er das einfach noch. Ihre Wut, ihren Zorn und auch ihren aufkeimenden Hass. Es machte es leichter für ihn. Er wollte nichts für sie fühlen, das sie niemals erwidern würde.  
  
"Sind sie beiden zusammen?"  
  
Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen. Wie weit würde sie ihn gehen lassen? Wie weit konnte er ertragen zu gehen?  
  
"Ich denke nicht, das diese Frage erlaubt ist. Oder Professor Snape?"  
  
/ Ja, jetzt ist sie sauer. /  
  
"Also gibt es keine klare Antwort?"  
  
/ Noch ein bisschen mehr! /  
  
"Professor Snape!"  
  
/ Sie wird schon lauter... /  
  
"Ja, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Sie gehen zu weit!"  
  
"Ich denke eher nicht. Aber wagen sie es ja nie wieder mich an zu schreien. 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" / Das tat gut. /  
  
"Das gibt's doch einfach nicht!"  
  
"Noch etwas mehr gefällig?"  
  
/ Ihre Augen strahlen herrlich, wenn sie die Kontrolle verliert. /  
  
Für einen Augenblick zeigte seine Phantasie erotische Bilder, bei denen sie ebenfalls die Kontrolle verlieren könnte. Hastig schüttelte er sie ab. Das würde nun wirklich zu weit führen.  
  
"Nein, danke!"  
  
Er sah sie lange an und dann den Trank im Kessel. Und wieder sie. Ach verdammt, warum sollte er sie nicht einmal loben?  
  
"Sie haben den Trank sehr gut hinbekommen."  
  
Jetzt wirkte sie wirklich überrascht und ihre Augen leuchteten angesichts des unerwarteten Lobs auf.  
  
/ Das hat er doch noch nie gemacht? /  
  
/ Verdammt, warum habe ich das jetzt gesagt? /  
  
Umständlich räusperte er sich um die junge Frau dann für heute Abend zu verabschieden. Es war genug Aufregung für ihn und morgen würde er sie ja wieder sehen.  
  
/ Ich verstehe diesen Mann einfach nicht! In einem Moment ist er giftig und im nächsten lobt er mich dann. Sehr komisch! /  
  
Aber dafür kam sie zum ersten Mal seit Wochen wieder einmal vor neun Uhr abends in den Aufenthaltsraum. Es tat gut ihre Freunde zu sehen und sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten. Zwar verstanden sie ihren neugewonnenen Respekt für Snape nicht, aber sie hackten auch nicht nach. Hermine war einfach zufrieden mit ihrem Leben.  
  
Heute Abend würde sie ihren Liebsten im Astronomieturm treffen und das belebte tausend Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch. Ausgiebig machte sie sich zurecht und war pünktlich um Mitternacht am vereinbarten Treffpunkt.  
  
Er verspätete sich mal wieder und so genoss sie einfach den weiten Ausblick über die Felder und den verbotenen Wald. Der Wind spielte mit ihren langen Locken und eine zarte Vorfreude hatte sich ihrer bemächtigt.  
  
"Hermine?"  
  
"Ja Draco, ich bin da."  
  
Der junge Mann trat aus dem Dunkel und umarmte sie fest. Seine hungrigen Lippen fanden ihren Mund und seine Zunge forderte Einlass.  
  
"Draco, nicht so heftig. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Gut!"  
  
Wieder musste sie ihre Lippen verteidigen und seine flinken Hände vor ihren Brüsten abwehren.  
  
/ Das er mich immer so drängen muss! /  
  
"Draco bitte!"  
  
Seufzend ließ er wirklich von ihr ab und fuhr sich frustriert durch die silberblonden Haare.  
  
/ Jetzt will sie sicher wieder labbern! /  
  
"Was gibt's?"  
  
"Komm wir setzen uns ein wenig und reden."  
  
Damit deutete sie auf die Decke, welche sie mitgebracht hatte und zog ihn sanft zu sich herunter. Seine Gedanken waren bei den Möglichkeiten, welche dieser weiche Untergrund bieten mochte. Doch als er sich ihrem Körper wieder zuwand und sie hitzig liebkoste, wich sie wie immer zurück. Langsam reichte es ihm.  
  
/ Man, wäre Patsy nicht sauer auf mich, müsste ich mir diesen Stress nicht geben! /  
  
"Verdammt noch mal, Granger!"  
  
"Sei mir bitte nicht böse."  
  
"Ich will nicht immer aufhören!"  
  
"Aber ich habe Angst, bitte lass mir noch etwas Zeit."  
  
"Hör mal zu, es gibt keine Grund Angst zu haben. Es wird dir schon gefallen! Und nun leg dich hin, ich regle das schon!"  
  
Tatsächlich ließ sie sich von ihm auf die Decke drücken und seine Hände öffneten gekonnt ihre Bluse. Beim Anblick des weißen Spitzenhemdchens hörte sie ihn belustigt kichern. Sie fühlte sich noch unsicherer und er machte es nur noch schlimmer.  
  
"Na ja, besonders groß sind die aber nicht!"  
  
Damit war er zu weit gegangen. Sie raffte verletzt ihre Bluse über die Brüste und erhob sich hastig. Er merkte, das er dabei war, es gründlich zu versauen.  
  
"Komm schon wieder her. Tut mir leid!"  
  
"Warum sagst du immer solche Sachen?"  
  
"Jetzt mach doch bitte kein Drama daraus!"  
  
"Ich gehe jetzt besser."  
  
Hermine wand sich zur Treppe und wollte gerade gehen, als er sie am Arm packte. Sie fürchtete sich nicht vor ihm, doch angenehm war ihr die Situation auch nicht. Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren, aber er durfte ihr nicht immer weh tun.  
  
"Wenn du so weiter machst, dann muss ich mich leider von dir trennen!"  
  
"Das kannst du doch nicht so meinen?"  
  
"Doch! Ich habe Bedürfnisse und wenn du mich nicht willst, dann...."  
  
Er ließ den Satz zwischen ihnen in der Luft hängen und gab sie frei. Mit verletztem Blick drehte sie sich um und verschwand in den Fluren.  
  
/ Jetzt muss ich wohl doch zu einer der Ravenclaw! /  
  
Damit war die Sache für ihn erledigt, denn er war sich sicher, sie würde die richtige Entscheidung treffen.  
  
Hermine weinte und fluchte. Wie sehr vermisste sie jetzt Ginny, doch diese war erkältet und lag auf der Krankenstation. Was sollte sie denn machen? Sie brauchte dringend ihren Rat. Also schrieb sie ihr einen langen Brief, durchtränkt von Tränen.  
  
"Winky?"  
  
Der kleine Hauself tauchte sofort auf und sah sie mit seinen großen treuen Augen an.  
  
"Ja, Miss Granger. Was können Winky für Miss tun?"  
  
"Bitte bringe diesen Brief zu Ginny in die Krankenstation. Lass dich aber nicht erwischen. Danke!"  
  
"Kein Problem, Miss. Winky macht gerne für Miss Granger. Sofort werde ich tun."  
  
Damit verschwand der Kleine und ließ eine tief unglückliche junge Frau zurück.  
  
  
  
Hermine fühlte sich unsicher, doch voller Hoffnung. Endlich hatte sie eine Antwort erhalten! Seit drei Tagen wartete sie schon und nun endlich lag dieser Brief auf ihrem Bett. Vielleicht konnte sie nun eine Entscheidung treffen. Alleine war es so schwer - sie fühlte sich überfordert.  
  
Mit flinken Fingern entrollte sie den Letter und begann zu lesen:  
  
Miss Granger,  
  
obgleich ihr Brief nicht an mich gerichtet war, fühle ich mich verpflichtet, ihnen zu antworten. Sie sind eine ungewöhnliche Persönlichkeit und zweifellos eine der schönsten und klügsten Schülerinnen die ich je hatte.  
  
Ihrem Brief habe ich entnommen, dass sie sich mit dem Gedanken tragen, Malfoys Forderungen nach zu geben. In diesem Fall machen sie einen großen Fehler. Sicher wissen sie längst, das Mr. Malfoys "Anforderungen" egoistisch sind. - Und wie sie selbst zugaben, fühlen sie sich überfordert und gedrängt. Glauben sie mir, es war keine Freude, in ihre Privatsphäre einzudringen.  
  
Dennoch, würde er sie wirklich so lieben, wie er ihnen glauben machen will, könnte er auf sie warten. Sie sind zu jung und unerfahren um von der Falschheit männlicher Gunstbezeugungen zu wissen. Zumindest nicht in diesem Sinne, wie ich es ihnen zu erklären versuche.  
  
Er sucht eine schnelle Befriedigung seiner Bedürfnisse, ohne Rücksicht auf ihre. Sie können nicht mehr von ihm erwarten, als eine schneller Akt zwischen Tür und Angel ohne tiefere Gefühle. Derartig sollten sie nicht ihre Unschuld verlieren. Dem plumpen Geschlechtsakt sollten, zumindest in ihrem Fall, Liebe und Vertrauen vorher gehen.  
  
Sie sollten sanft und zärtlich, mit viel Geduld und Romantik, zur Liebe verführt werden. Sie sollten Vergnügen über jedes bekannte Maß hinaus verspüren, eine Leidenschaft, welche sie erzittern ließe. Sex ist von berauschender Intensität, wenn er zwischen Menschen, welche sich tief und aufrichtig zugetan sind, statt findet.  
  
All jenes spreche ich Mr. Malfoy nachdrücklich ab. Vertrauen sie mir in dieser Sache, er sollte nicht der Erste sein.  
  
S.S.  
  
  
  
  
  
Das Pergament glitt auf dem Boden, unbeachtet von Hermine. Sie fühlte sich starr vor Entsetzen, bewegungslos im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors. Ihr Brief war für Ginny gedacht gewesen. Niemand sonst sollte ihn erhalten - niemand ihn lesen. Sie hatte sich einen Rat erhofft, Hilfe in der ungewohnten Situation. Doch nun hatte Snape ihre geheimen Gedanken gelesen. Wie sollte sie ihm nur wieder in die Augen sehen? Lass er immer ihre Post?  
  
Wie konnte er es wagen?!  
  
Schwankend zwischen Scham und Zorn, brauchte ihr Gehirn noch einige Momente, bis der Sinn seiner Worte sie wirklich erreichte. Verwunderung machte sich in ihr breit. Zitternd nahm sie den Brief wieder auf und überflog ihn ein zweites Mal. Seine Worte waren ernsthaft, ohne den Spott, den sie sonst immer von ihm hörte.  
  
Fast rücksichtsvoll klang er, um ihre Unschuld und Liebesglück besorgt. Diese wenigen Sätze nahmen allen Beschimpfungen und Bemerkungen der Vergangenheit die Spitze.  
  
Ein sanftes Gefühl breitete sich angenehm in ihr aus. Er hatte sie verstanden. Ihre Ängste ernst genommen - und sich mit der Antwort Mühe gegeben.  
  
All das hätte sie nie von ihm gedacht, von ihm am allerwenigsten. Es tat so gut, jemanden zu haben, der einen verstand.  
  
Und er hatte recht. Sie hatte die Antwort auf Draco´s Drängen schon gewusst.  
  
/Allerdings... wann hatte Snape denn mal eine Freundin gehabt? Führte da nicht vielleicht der Blinde den Blinden?/  
  
  
  
Snape wusste, das er sich viel herausgenommen hatte. Er hatte den Brief nicht wirklich gestohlen, sondern lediglich von dem Hauselfen herausgepresst. Ein wenig besorgt, ob sein Kleinkrieg mit Hermine nun bekannt werden würde.  
  
Eigentlich wollte er den Brief gleich weiter schicken, doch zu diesem Thema konnte er nicht schweigen. Eigentlich ging es ihn nichts an, aber aus einem unerklärlichen Grund fühlte er sich verantwortlich.  
  
Seit Wochen verbrachte er jeden Abend einige Stunden mit ihr. - und auch wenn er sie nicht anders als zuvor behandelte, hatte sich seine Einstellung zu ihr doch geändert.  
  
Sie war nicht das verwöhnte Balg, das er in ihr sehen wollte. War nicht die Zicke, die er erwartet hatte. Er mochte sie. Ihren scharfen Intellekt, den stillen Humor und den Mut, welchen er immer wieder herauf beschwor.  
  
Hermine war schön. Er wusste nicht, wann es ihm zum ersten Mal bewusst geworden war. Ihre tiefen blauen Augen, die rotbraunen Locken welche ihr zartes Gesicht umspielten. Er war ihrer Grazie verfallen, der Geschmeidigkeit ihrer Bewegungen. Zweifellos war sie der Traum vieler Knaben in schwülen Nächten.  
  
Und wer konnte es ihnen verübeln?  
  
Miss Granger war selbst in seinen Augen mehr eine Elfe, denn eine Frau. Aber deshalb hatte er dies nicht geschrieben. Er wollte einfach verhindern, das sie blind in ihr Verderben rannte.  
  
"Ausgerechnet Malfoy!"  
  
Serverus wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Aber er hatte jedes seiner Worte genauso gemeint, wie er sie schrieb. Seine Schritte waren müde, als er zum Badezimmer ging. Bis er die Duschkabine erreichte, war er nackt.  
  
Genießerisch lief das heiße Wasser seinem blassen Körper entlang und spülte sanft jeden Gedanken daraus. Seufzend lehnte er seinen Kopf zurück an die Glaskabine und griff nach der Seife.  
  
Routiniert seifte er sich ein, genoss den herben Duft, den er dabei verteilte. Wie von selbst strichen die schlanken Finger über den flachen Brustkorb. Eine schwermütige Sinnlichkeit breitet sich aus und lies ihn erzittern.  
  
Er konnte und wollte nicht aufhören.  
  
/Ein wenig Ruhe. Entspannung! Mehr brauche ich nicht./  
  
Geschickt liebkoste er empfindsame Haut. Pure Sehnsucht ran durch den Körper, ließ ihn verhalten aufstöhnen. Er brauchte so sehr Nähe, Zärtlichkeiten, die ihn alles vergessen ließen.  
  
Wie lange war es her, das er andere Hände statt seiner gespürt hatte. Den Geschmack anderer Haut an seinen Lippen.  
  
Hart und schmerzhaft empfindlich zogen sich seine Nippel zusammen. Genießerisch wand er sich an der feuchten Duschwand. Zielsicher fanden seine Fingerspitzen das weiche Kraushaar zwischen den Schenkeln.  
  
Er wollte das nicht! Und gleichzeitig wollte er nichts mehr.  
  
Sein heißer Atem beschleunigte sich, als er fast liebevoll sein Glied umfasste. Ungewollt, aber nicht unerwartet, erfand sein Geist Bilder. Erotisch und sinnlich - und immer wieder Hermine Granger.  
  
/ Das ist so falsch! So sollte ich nicht von ihr denken! /  
  
Verzweifelt versuchte er die Gedanken und Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu kriegen, doch sie wurden nur bunter und intensiver. Es war ihm, als würde er ihre kleinen Hände auf seiner Haut spüren, ihre Zunge, die seine Lippen benetzte.  
  
/oh Gott, mehr!/  
  
Er gab auf! Erfüllte sich den Wunsch.  
  
Das warme Wasser prasselte über seine sensible gerötete Haut und schneller und schneller trieb ihn seine Lust voran. Fest biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, um das Unvermeidbare aufzuschieben. Doch nicht einmal der metallische Geschmack seines Blutes konnte es verhindern.  
  
Hilflos hob er sein Gesicht in den Wasserstrahl, zitterte, keuchte - und wurde plötzlich still.  
  
Schmerzhaft schrieen seine Lungen nach Luft, aber erst als er sich aufbäumend dem Höhepunkt ergab, atmete er zitternd aus.  
  
Das Nass spülte jeden Schmutz ab, ließ nur noch Serverus zurück.  
  
Sein letzter Gedanke vor dem zu Bett gehen, galt Hermine.  
  
Er schlief in dieser Nacht tief und traumlos. - Es war das erste Mal seit ewiger Zeit. 


	9. 7

Vielen Dank für die moralische Unterstützung, Nell. * zwinker* Ich hoffe euch gefallen die neuen Kapitel und ihr reviewt weiterhin. Anmerkung am Rande: Ich habe nie eines der Harry Potter Bücher gelesen, also seid bitte nachsichtig...  
  
8. Kapitel - Erkenntnis und Verdrängung  
  
  
  
Hermine fühlte sich richtig gut als sie erwachte. Eine große Last war ihr, durch Snape´s Brief, von den Schultern genommen. Draco war süß und sie liebte ihn, aber sie würde sich nicht von ihm drängen lassen. Sollte er doch gehen, wenn es ihm nur darum ging.  
  
/ Ich könnte Bäume ausreißen. /  
  
Eine ausgiebige Dusche und kleinem Frühstück später war sie auf dem Weg in den Verwandlungsunterricht. Sie entdeckte Harry, der sich angeregt mit Neville zu unterhalten schien.  
  
"Guten Morgen Harry! Neville! Wie geht es euch? Ist es nicht ein herrlicher Morgen?"  
  
"Morgen Mine, du scheinst heute wirklich sehr gut gelaunt zu sein. Ich habe mich gerade mit Neville über Samstag unterhalten."  
  
"Samstag?"  
  
"Ja. Sag bloß, du hast vergessen, das wir nach Hogsmead gehen wollten?"  
  
"Uhm. Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber jetzt sollten wir gehen, bevor der Unterricht beginnt!"  
  
Sie machten sich schnell auf den Weg und kamen kurz vor Professor McGonagall an. Diesmal sollten sie einen Steinbrocken in eine Lilie verwandeln. Hier, im letzen Jahr, hatte sich selbst Neville deutlich verbessert und er schaffte diese Verwandlung bereits nach dem dritten Versuch. Hermine konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als die Lehrerin ihn dafür lobte.  
  
Doch ihre Gedanken schweiften wieder ab und sie freute sich nicht auf das Gespräch mit Malfoy, auch wenn sie wusste, das es sein musste. Snape´s Worte hallten immer noch in ihr nach. Sie fragte sich, was passieren würde, wenn man ihm seine Masken entreißen würde.  
  
/ Wäre er dann ein ganz normaler Mensch? /  
  
/ Ohne diesen Zorn, ohne diese Kälte? Wie konnte er einerseits so unglaublich wütend und vernichtend sein, und im nächsten Moment schon wieder so fürsorglich und fast nett? /  
  
Es machte sie rasend, das sie scheinbar keine Antwort auf all ihre Fragen erhalten würde. Schließlich konnte sie doch unmöglich mit ihm über seinen Brief reden? Oder erwartete er, das sie ihm erzählte, wie sie sich entschieden hatte? Das konnte er doch eigentlich nicht denken, oder?  
  
/ Aber was ist, wenn er es doch erwartet? /  
  
Eine feine Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht und sie schüttelte peinlich berührt den Kopf. Sie würde ihm nie mehr in die Augen sehen können! Das er all das von ihr wusste, von ihrer Sehnsucht nach Draco, von ihrer Scheu vor dem letzten Schritt. Gott, was musste er bloß von ihr denken?  
  
Ohne Probleme konnte sie sich vorstellen, wie er mit höhnischem Blick Beleidigungen von sich gab. Aber sie konnte sich, trotz der gut gewählten Worte, einfach nicht vorstellen, das er ein sensibler, netter Mann war. Das passte einfach nicht in das Bild, das sie sich in den vergangenen Jahren von ihm gemacht hatte.  
  
Andererseits hatte er nie wieder von dieser Nacht am See gesprochen, das Thema wurde tot geschwiegen und nicht einmal der Hauch einer Anspielung fiel. Aber er behandelte sie jetzt anders. Nicht das er weniger anstrengend gewesen wäre, doch fairer wurde er. Sie war seinem Zorn nicht mehr unschuldig ausgeliefert. Dies hatte erheblich zu einer Verbesserung ihres Verhältnisses beigetragen.  
  
/ Verhältnis? Verdammt blöde Wortwahl! /  
  
Sie würde wohl doch mit ihm sprechen müssen. Natürlich nur, wenn er das Thema selbst anschnitt und sie keine Rückzugsmöglichkeiten hatte. Und das würde wohl niemals passieren...  
  
  
  
/ Wird sie mich zur Rede stellen? Oder vermeidet sie das Thema lieber? Also, ICH werde ganz sicher nicht damit anfangen! /  
  
Snape war nervös und die armen Schüler des dritten Jahrgangs mussten darunter leiden. Er verteilte Punktabzüge und Strafarbeiten, als gäbe es kein Morgen. Er wollte sich zwar beherrschen, aber in der Kontrolllosigkeit lag eine bittere Befriedigung. Nichts hatte sich verändert, er war immer noch der Selbe.  
  
Als er endlich von diesen untalentierten Banausen befreit war, führten ihn seine Schritte unweigerlich zu Dumbledore. Er wollte sich nur ein wenig ablenken, vielleicht die eine oder andere Tasse Tee trinken und Plätzchen essen.  
  
"Hallo Albus!"  
  
"Serverus, was führt dich denn zu mir? Komm doch rein!"  
  
Snape nahm auf einen der bequemen Sessel vor dem Kamin Platz und erwartete das übliche Angebot.  
  
"Wie wäre es mit einem schönen Jasmintee und vielleicht ein paar Schokoladenplätzchen?"  
  
"Gerne."  
  
Ein übereifriger Elf brachte wenig später das Gewünschte und Snape stützte sich (natürlich mit angemessener Würde) auf seine Lieblingskekse. Das erste verschwand fast sofort in seinem Mund und Albus schmunzelte.  
  
Der Tränkemeister könnte sich diese Leckerei auch bringen lassen, doch aus irgendeinen Grund gab er vor, sie nicht zu mögen. Ein paar Krümel auf dessen Robe besagten aber etwas anderes.  
  
"Nun? Was führt dich zu mir?"  
  
"Ich wollte dir nur etwas Gesellschaft leisten..."  
  
"Hmm. Wie war der Unterricht heute? Leben alle deine Schützlinge noch?"  
  
"Das finde ich nicht witzig!"  
  
"Schon gut, verzeih."  
  
Wieder war ein Schweigen eingetreten und Snape knabberte weiter am nächsten Gebäck. Albus nippte an seiner Tasse und beide schienen in Gedanken versunken.  
  
Ein umständliches Räuspern und dann stellte er die Frage in den Raum:  
  
"Wie geht es Miss Granger?"  
  
Überrascht sah er zu, wie Snape´s Kopf zu ihm herumfuhr und er krampfhaft zu husten begann. Sein Kopf verfärbte sich tiefrot und er versuchte verzweifelt wieder Luft zu bekommen. Der Leiter war verwirrt und klopfte dem jüngeren Mann nachlässig auf den Rücken. Erst als dieser abrupt die Hand hob, lies er von ihm ab und setzte sich wieder.  
  
Serverus keuchte und hustete immer noch leicht, aber sein Gesicht erhielt wieder die fahle Blässe. Unwirsch wischte er sich ein paar Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln um seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Wesentliche zu lenken.  
  
"Warum fragst du? Es geht ihr gut!"  
  
"Nun, sie arbeitet jeden Abend bis spät in die Nacht in deinem Kerker...."  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Ich meine gar nichts. Es könnte doch aber sein, das..."  
  
"Was!"  
  
"Ihr scheint euch sehr gut zu verstehen. Sie hat sich noch nicht über dich beschwert und sie lebt schließlich noch!"  
  
"Pah! Sie ist eine Gryffindor. Würde ich sie zu hart behandeln, hätte ich doch sofort Minerva auf dem Hals und überhaupt, wenn sie sich nicht beschwert hat, wie kommst du dann auf dieses Thema?"  
  
Dumbledore hatte Snape sehr genau angesehen, als dieser ihm antwortete. Die sonst so undurchdringliche Maske hatte für einen kurzen Augenblick einen Riss bekommen. Er hatte das Aufflackern in seinen Augen gesehen, das leichte erröten seiner Haut.  
  
Er kannte ihn gut genug um sich sicher zu sein. - Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Und es würde sicher ein großer Spaß werden, dies heraus zu finden.  
  
Serverus wusste, dass er soeben einen entscheidenden Fehler gemacht hatte. Dem Älteren war sicher dieses kurze Zögern in seiner Antwort aufgefallen und noch dazu hatte die Stimme unmerklich gezittert. Hermine war wie ein rotes Tuch. Er wollte sich nicht verraten, damit würde er nur alles riskieren, was er sich aufgebaut hatte.  
  
/ Hoffentlich hat Albus kein Blut geleckt! /  
  
Ein schneller Blick, und er konnte sich wieder etwas entspannen. Die restlichen Gespräche handelten von neuen Ideen für Stundenpläne, Ausrüstungsmaterial das gekauft werden musste und allerlei Kleinkram.  
  
"..., also bitte bedränge mich nicht weiter mit diesem Thema."  
  
Hermine hatte selbstsicher geendet, doch ihre Augen lagen unsicher auf dem jungen schönen Mann vor ihr. Der hatte sein Gesicht unwillig verzogen und schien nicht begeistert zu sein.  
  
"Du vergisst wohl, mit wem du es zu tun hast!"  
  
"Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber Draco..."  
  
"Jetzt hör mir mal zu! Keine sagt nein zu einem Malfoy. Schon gar nicht ein dreckiges Schlammblut!"  
  
Hart umfasste er ihren Oberarm und funkelte sie hasserfüllt an. Sie war bei seinen Worten zurückgewichen. Verletzt und tief getroffen.  
  
"Bitte. Du tust mir weh!"  
  
Sie versuchte sich aus seinem schmerzhaftem Griff zu lösen, aber er war stärker.  
  
"Ich habe noch gar nicht angefangen, mich mit dir zu befassen!"  
  
Damit zerrte er sie in eine Nische im Gang. Nicht das er sich verstecken musste. Sie waren auf Slytheringebiet. Niemand würde es wagen, ihn zu unterbrechen.  
  
"Du gehörst mir! Ich lasse mich von dir nicht an der Nase herumführen!"  
  
"Jetzt mach aber mal einen Punkt!"  
  
Hermine war nun ebenfalls wütend. So konnte er nicht mit ihr reden.  
  
"Weißt du was ich denke? Ich denke dir muss es nur mal jemand richtig besorgen!"  
  
/ Wie vulgär er plötzlich ist. Soweit dann wohl zu seiner adligen Abstammung! /  
  
Dachte sie und begriff nicht, in welcher Gefahr sie sich befand. Denn er hatte keinerlei Skrupel seinen Willen auf jeden Fall durch zu setzen. Er würde ihr eine Lektion erteilen, die sie niemals vergessen würde.  
  
Als sie es endlich begriff, war es schon fast zu spät. Seine Hände fuhren grob zu ihrer Bluse und zerrissen den hellen Stoff. Brutal und roh nahm er sich, was er wollte. Hermine wehrte sich, doch er schien wie von Sinnen. Es war ekelhaft. Sein anmutiges Gesicht war verzerrt und er keuchte wie ein Schwein.  
  
Sie schrie!  
  
Schrie um ihr Leben. Doch es störte ihn nicht. Hier würde ihr niemand zur Hilfe eilen. Niemand war da, denn es interessieren würde.  
  
"Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, bist du nichts weiter als eine Hure!"  
  
Hermine schrie, weinte, bettelte und wehrte sich. Doch er wollte nicht hören. Übelkeit kroch in ihr hoch als er ihr den Slip herunterriss, und sie wusste, was passieren würde. Sie hörte sein Stöhnen, den heißen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht - und das Geräusch des Reisverschlusses brach schließlich ihren Willen.  
  
Sie gab auf.  
  
/ Das passiert hier nicht wirklich. Ich habe nur einen bösen Traum. Draco würde mich nie so behandeln. Bald ist alles wieder gut. Ich wache bald auf. /  
  
Malfoy sah in die stumpf gewordenen Augen. Sie wehrte sich nicht mehr und er gab einen triumphierenden Laut von sich. Er hatte doch gewusst, das sie ihn wollte.  
  
/ Niemand sagt nein zu mir! /  
  
Damit wollte er auflachend die Vereinigung erzwingen.  
  
Doch auf einmal waren da Stimmen, Wutgeschrei. Draco wurde von ihr weggerissen, sie hörte das entfernte Schreien eines der unverzeihlichen Flüche und dann war nur noch Dunkelheit...  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
An all die Draco-Fans da draußen - ich mag den Kleinen ja auch, aber irgendjemand musste einfach der Bösewicht sein! * schnellduckenundumlebenbangen * Es gibt einfach zwei Möglichkeiten für meine Geschichte, und ich wähle die meine. Hoffe dir gefällt das Kapitel Nell? 


	10. 8

Hurra! Die ersten 3 Reviews! Vielen Dank, es freut mich, das es euch gefällt. Eigentlich wollte ich die Geschichte möglichst bis zum 10 Kapitel beendet haben, aber ich denke ich mache mal runde 15 daraus. Also wird es noch 8 Kapitel geben. Und natürlich den Epilog... Ok, Ok, geb´s ja zu, mir gefallen Snape/Hermine Storys sehr. Und die beste, die ich je gelesen habe ist: Of Touch. Sie ist zwar noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber ich denke mal, die beiden kommen zusammen... Jetzt aber zurück zu meinen Geschreibsel  
  
  
  
9. Kapitel - Wenn Liebe stirbt  
  
  
  
"Crucio"  
  
Snape wusste nicht mehr was er tat. Oder besser gesagt, er wusste es und die Konsequenz war ihm egal.  
  
/ Ich bringe ihn um! Ich zermalme ihn! /  
  
Zuckend und schreiend wand sich der Leib des jungen Mannes auf den kalten Bodenfliesen. Doch der Tränkemeister nahm den Fluch nicht zurück. Blut lief aus dem Mund und der Nase, benetzte die Slytherinrobe und Strähnen des silberblonden Haares.  
  
/ Dafür wirst du büßen! /  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment ließ Snape von ihm ab. Draco spürte jeden gebrochenen Knochen im Leib, das Blut in seinem Gesicht und die qualvollen Wellen des Schmerzes. Er wollte nur, das es vorbei ging. Wollte sich in die schützende Umarmung der Bewusstlosigkeit werfen, doch es ging nicht.  
  
Mit verschwommenen Blick sah er zu seinem Hauslehrer auf. Schwarz und riesig erschien er ihm, wie er mit gezücktem Zauberstab und vor Hass fast irrem Blick zu ihm herab sah. Erkenntnis durchzuckte ihn. Er hatte sich an dem Eigentum Snapes vergriffen. Und wahrscheinlich hatte er so gut wie keine Chance dieses Vergehen zu überleben.  
  
Seine Stimme klang schwach und heiser als er sich entschuldigen wollte.  
  
"Bitte! Ich wusste nicht, das sie ihnen gehört!"  
  
Doch der Tränkemeister sah ihn nur weiter mit brennendem Blick an und als er mit einer fast spielerischen Geste seinen Stab bewegte, wusste Draco, das er verloren war.  
  
"Crucio"  
  
Wieder nur Schmerzen, so stark! Er spürte den Druck in seinem Kopf immer schneller ansteigen, der Atem war durchtränkt von blutigem Nebel. Er schrie und wimmerte. Doch keiner kam ihm zu Hilfe.  
  
/ Slytheringrund! Hier würde ihn niemand aufhalten! /  
  
Ein irres Lachen brach hervor und löste die lauten Schmerzensschreie ab.  
  
  
  
Hermine kämpfte sich an die Oberfläche ihres Bewusstseins. Die Schreie drangen wieder zu ihr durch und die bleierne Müdigkeit fiel von ihr ab.  
  
/ Wer schreit da so? /  
  
Es war schwer sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, ihre Augen öffneten sich mühevoll. Wieder hallten diese Schreie auf und ein eiskalter Schauer kroch durch ihren geschundenen Leib.  
  
/ Gott, was tut man diesem Tier an! /  
  
Sich an der Mauer hochziehend, kam sie auf die Beine. Etwas wackelig zwar, doch sie musste der Sache ja nachgehen. Jeder einzelne Schritt aus dem Nebengang war eine Tortour. Das ihre Kleidung nur in Fetzen an ihr hing, nahm sie nicht wahr. Sie war einerseits unfähig die Situation richtig zu begreifen und andererseits wie hypnotisiert von den Lauten denen sie entgegen ging.  
  
  
  
Snape wollte nur Eines. Er wollte Draco Malfoy vernichten, doch zuvor sollte er leiden. Sollte schreien vor Schmerz, betteln, das er aufhörte.  
  
So wie er sie hatte schreien und betteln hören.  
  
Er war in der Bibliothek gewesen, vertieft in einem der uralten Bücher über Liebeszauber. Humbug eigentlich, unmoralisch sicherlich - doch er wollte sich ja auch nur die Zeit vertreiben. Und dann hatte er ihre Panik gespürt!  
  
Ihr Schrei war durch seinen Kopf geflogen, das er selbst schmerzhaft aufgekeucht hatte. Es war unmöglich, sie war keine Telepatin... und doch hatte er ihre Angst deutlich gespürt. Es war traurig, doch er war sich sofort sicher, wo er sie finden würde.  
  
Seine Schritte klangen unnatürlich laut in den finsteren Gängen der Slytherin. Er hetzte durch das Schloss, nur von einem Gedanken beseelt:  
  
Er musste ihr helfen. Es durfte ihr nichts passieren.  
  
Und als er dann um die Ecke bog, sah er sie. Fast leblos in den Armen seines Schülers, hörte das schnelle Keuchen und als er weiter auf die beiden zuging, trat er auf etwas Weiches. Wie in Trance sah er hinab und ihr zerrissener weißer Slip lag zu seinen Füssen. Leuchtend auf den dunklen Teppich.  
  
Dies war der Moment, als sich sein klarer Verstand verabschiedete. Sein Blick rot wurde und er nur noch eines wollte - Rache!  
  
  
  
Hermine sah verstört zwischen dem am Boden liegenden Mann und dem Professor hin und her. Ihr Verstand brauchte einige Augenblicke, doch dann schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
  
/ Unverzeihliche Flüche! Das darf er nicht! /  
  
Sie wollte ihn aufhalten. Wollte ihn rufen. Schreien, damit er sich ihr zuwand. Doch kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen. Es war, als hätte sie ihre Stimme verloren. Taumelnd schritt sie auf ihn zu, sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Sein Profil lag im Dunkel und dennoch gab es keinen Zweifel an seiner Identität.  
  
/ Professor Snape /  
  
Es kostete sie einiges an Stärke, doch sie erreichte ihn und ihre kleine Hand berührte zögerlich seinen Arm. Er reagierte nicht. Wand sich nicht um, nahm den Fluch nicht zurück. Sie verstärkte den Druck.  
  
Snape spürte, wie er langsam wieder zu sich kam. Der Schleier vor seinen Augen verschwand und er seinen Emotionen kontrollieren konnte. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr um. Seine schwarzen Augen versanken in den großen Seen aus blau, grün und braun. (Kleiner Scherz am Rande! Habe leider im Text öfter mal die Farbe verwechselt)  
  
Er sah ihre Angst und das Entsetzen über sein Tun, doch er sah auch Mitleid - und es galt ihm.  
  
Seine Hand mit dem Stab senkte sich und er wand sich ihr völlig zu.  
  
  
  
Da stand sie. Seine kindliche Göttin, die strahlende Nymphe aus dem See. Es ging ihr gut, sie sah ihn unverwandt an.  
  
"Miss Granger..."  
  
Seine Stimme klang weich und fast zärtlich. Seine Hand streckte sich aus und er berührte vorsichtig ihre blasse Wange. Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Lider für einen Moment senkten und ihre Hand sanft die seine berührte.  
  
Dann war dieser Augenblick vorbei und er wurde sich seiner Stellung wieder bewusst.  
  
Kälte überzog seinen Körper und seine Augen verloren ihren Glanz. Er wand sich dem jammervollen Schüler zu seinen Füssen zu. Kein Mitleid, kein Zweifel - er hatte getan, was richtig war.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy sie werden sich bei Professor Dumbledore verantworten. Lassen sie sich auf die Krankenstation bringen."  
  
Draco sah zu ihm auf und Serverus wusste, das er sich einen mächtigen Feind mit der Familie Malfoy gemacht hatte.  
  
Damit war das Thema erledigt.  
  
Er zog seine Robe aus und wickelte Hermine warm darin ein. Serverus hob sie hoch und trug sie gemessenen Schrittes in seine Gemächer.  
  
Niemand würde sie so zu sehen bekommen. Er würde sich selbst um sie kümmern, bis es ihr besser ging.  
  
/ oder bis ich entlassen bin! /  
  
Er machte sich keine falschen Hoffnungen über seinen Stand. Unverzeihliche Flüche... er konnte froh sein, wenn man ihn nicht nach Askaban schickte.  
  
Doch das wäre es wert, er würde es jederzeit wieder tun.  
  
Malfoy hatte Recht gehabt.  
  
Sie gehörte ihm.  
  
  
  
Ziemlich kurzes Kapitel, aber dennoch nicht schlecht, oder? Wird Snape gehen müssen? Kommt er nach Askaban? Was wird passieren, jetzt da er sie als die Seine betrachtet? Und vor allen anderen Dingen - wie wird es Hermine gehen, wenn sie alles begreift? 


	11. 9

* tiefverbeuden * Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews. Es hat leider wieder mal ein wenig gedauert, aber nun gibt es das neue Kapitel. Es war mir doch etwas peinlich, zuzugeben, das ich keines der Bücher gelesen habe... also habe ich mir Band 3 und 4 aus der Bücherei geliehen und in 2 Nächten durchgelesen. Super! Mehr kann ich dazu nicht sagen. Und jetzt geht's mit meiner Story weiter.  
  
  
  
9. Kapitel - Demütigung  
  
  
  
Vorsichtig bettete er sie auf dem Sofa, wohlwissend der Ironie. Hier lag diese Lichtgestalt schon einmal und schon damals war es ihm verboten schön vorgekommen. Doch jetzt lag die Situation anders, diesmal war er nicht der Bösewicht, der aus dem Schatten trat...  
  
Zumindest hoffte er, das sie ihn nicht so sehen würde.  
  
Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihre Hände in seine Robe gekrallt. Ein leicht bläulicher Schimmer umspielte ihr Kinn und an ihrem schlanken Hals konnte er einige Kratz - und Bissspuren entdecken.  
  
/ Dieser verdammte Hurensohn! Ich hätte ihn töten sollen! /  
  
Es lag etwas durch und durch Besitzergreifendes in der Art, mit der er sie zudeckte und ihr ein paar vorwitzige Strähnen aus der Stirn strich. Sie gab keinen Ton von sich, schwieg weiter, obgleich er wusste, das sie nicht schlief.  
  
/ Hat sie Angst vor mir? /  
  
Serverus stand etwas unsicher vor ihr und überdachte kurz die Möglichkeiten. Er könnte sie zu Madam Pomfrey bringen und dann würde er keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen, sie zu sehen. Oder er holte Dumbledore... doch dann würde dieser sie sicher aus seinen Räumen mitnehmen. Wieder warf er einen langen Blick auf ihr blasses Gesicht. Er könnte doch...  
  
/ Das ist Wahnsinn! Das kann ich nicht tun! /  
  
Aber warum eigentlich nicht? Hier bei ihm würde sie sicher sein, er würde auf sie achten, niemand würde ihr weh tun... Sie war die Seine!  
  
/ Aber wenn sie das nicht will? /  
  
Warum sollte sie von hier weg wollen? Er konnte ihren Wissensdurst stillen, sie beschützen und er würde sie lieben und achten... Warum sollte sie gehen wollen?  
  
/ Vielleicht weil du ein Lehrer bist und sie eine Schülerin!!! Weil jeder Schüler dich fürchtet und hasst!!! Schon mal daran gedacht? /  
  
Die hämische Stimme in seinen Kopf wollte einfach nicht schweigen und ihre Worte schnitten so tief in sein Wesen. Es tat weh, diese Dinge im richtigen Licht zu sehen, logisch und klar. Egal was er tun würde, sie würde nicht bleiben. Nicht nur, weil er ihr Lehrer war, nicht nur, weil er mehr als 20 Jahre älter als sie war... Sie würde nicht bleiben, weil sie ihn niemals lieben könnte und über ihn nicht anders dachte als ihre Chaosfreunde.  
  
Und das war die Wahrheit.  
  
Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, das sie etwas besseres verdient hatte. Er wollte sie glücklich sehen, auch wenn dies bedeutete, das er sie an einen anderen Mann verlieren würde. Wenigstens in dieser einen Sache wollte er reinen Gewissens sein.  
  
Ein letzter sehnsüchtiger Blick auf ihre zarte Gestalt, ein letztes sanftes Streichen über ihre Schläfe und dann wand er sich ab. Trat an den Kamin und teilte Dumbledore mit, das er bitte in seine Räume kommen sollte.  
  
Wenn Albus verwirrt war, ob dieser Bitte und den traurigen Augen Snape´s, so ließ er sich nichts anmerken. Wenige Minuten später klopfte es an der Türe und alles nahm seinen Lauf...  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serverus, was geht hier vor?"  
  
"Es ist eine lange Geschichte. Willst du dich nicht setzen?"  
  
"Wie geht es Miss Granger?"  
  
"Es wird ihr bald wieder besser gehen."  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht wo ich anfangen soll..."  
  
"Serverus, bitte!"  
  
"Draco hat sie vergewaltigt."  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Ich habe ihn dabei erwischt, wie er sie in eine der Nischen im Kerker presste und ihr dies antat."  
  
"Mein Gott!"  
  
"Es ist nicht sicher, ob er die Tat vollzogen hat. Ich konnte es nicht sehen und wollte nicht nachfragen."  
  
"Warum hast du mich nicht gleich informiert?"  
  
"Weil das noch nicht alles war..."  
  
Snape sah unendlich müde aus, wie er da so auf seinem Sessel kauerte, starr auf das junge Mädchen schauend und nichts um sich wirklich wahrnehmend. Albus war geschockt. Dies war noch nie vorgekommen und das dies ausgerechnet die junge Hermine betraf, machte es ihm doppelt schwer. Doch er spürte, das ein wichtiges Puzzleteil der Geschichte noch fehlte.  
  
"Erzähle weiter."  
  
"Ich habe einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche angewandt... Gegen Malfoy!"  
  
Dumbledore´s Kopf ruckte von ihr zu ihm herum und Entsetzen spiegelte sich für kurze Zeit in seinen Zügen. Nur mühsam gewann er die Kontrolle zurück und fragte mit halbwegs normaler Stimme nach.  
  
"Du... ist er?... Warum?"  
  
Plötzlich brach es aus Snape heraus. Er sprang auf und seine Hände waren zornig geballt. Die Augen glitzerten vor Hass und das Feuer warf unheimliche Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Jene Worte würde Albus nie vergessen und auch Hermine nicht. Soviel Wut und Todeslust lag in seiner schönen Stimme, das sogar der ältere Mann einen Anflug von Furcht empfand.  
  
"Warum? Du fragst mich warum? Du warst ja nicht dabei! DU hast sie nicht gesehen! Ihre Augen waren gebrochen und seine widerwärtigen Hände entweihten ihren Körper! Sein Speichel benetzte ihren Hals und man kann noch immer seine Spuren auf ihrem Hals sehen! Wer weiß schon, wo er noch seine Markierungen hinterlassen hat! Und du fragst mich allen Ernstes warum?!!"  
  
"Serverus, bitte beruhige dich doch!"  
  
"Nein! NEIN verdammt! Wie konnte er es wagen! Wie konnte er sie berühren! Sie ist noch ein Kind! Verdammt."  
  
Snape konnte die Bestürzung in den Augen seines Freundes sehen, doch es hatte alles seine Bedeutung verloren. Irgendetwas hatte Draco in ihr zerbrochen, und er würde ihn dafür leiden lassen.  
  
"Hast du ihn getötet?"  
  
Ein böses Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund und die Augen waren glasig.  
  
"Oh nein! So einfach mache ich es ihm nicht! Er soll leiden! ER soll die Schmerzen spüren, die ich gespürt habe!"  
  
"Der Crucio also?!"  
  
Doch plötzlich stutze er und sah den aufgebrachten Mann genauer an.  
  
"Wieso hattest du Schmerzen? Hat er dich angegriffen?"  
  
Etwas verwirrt begegnete sein Blick der brennenden Wut seines Zöglings. Keiner der Beiden hatte bemerkt, das sich Hermine aufgerichtet hatte und den Ausbruch von Anbeginn mitbekommen hatte.  
  
"Nein, das würde er nie wagen. Er ist ein Feigling!"  
  
"Warum hattest du dann Schmerzen!"  
  
Bevor Snape noch antworten konnte, erklang ihre Stimme durch den Raum. Überrascht und verwirrt, doch klar und verständlich.  
  
"Weil er es wagte, Professor Snape´s Eigentum zu berühren."  
  
Beide Männer fuhren zu ihr herum, der eine überrascht, der andere voll Scham.  
  
"Miss Granger..."  
  
Dumbledore wagte es kaum, sie anzusprechen. Sie wirkte zerbrechlich und doch strahlte sie eine Aura der Abwehr ab.  
  
"Ist es nicht so, Professor?"  
  
"Miss Granger..., bitte, sie verstehen nicht..."  
  
"Ich denke doch! Sie haben ihn verflucht, weil er sich etwas nahm, das sie besitzen wollten!"  
  
Sie klang von Minute zu Minute wütender und dominierte mit ihrer Anschuldigung das Gespräch. Snape zuckte unter jeden ihrer Worte wie ein geprügelter Hund und Albus beobachtete das Ganze mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen.  
  
"Sie wissen ja nicht, was sie damit sagen!"  
  
"Ich wiederhole nur seine Worte! Sie haben ihm nicht widersprochen!"  
  
"Und wenn es so wäre?! Was wäre dann?"  
  
Jetzt erlosch das Glitzern in ihren Augen wieder und seine Worte schienen das Feuer in ihrem Wesen gelöscht zu haben. Als hätte man das Licht in ihr zerstört.  
  
"Sie müssten doch wissen, das ich sie wirklich schätze und hochverehre..."  
  
"Aber sie lieben mich nicht."  
  
Er klang ebenso leer und leise wie sie. Seine Welt zerbrach in tausend Scherben und ein unerträglicher Schmerz durchschnitt sein Herz. Alles war gesagt worden. Er hatte sich lächerlich gemacht, hatte sich gedemütigt und alles verloren, was ihm je wichtig war.  
  
"Ich liebe sie. Gegen alle Widrigkeiten, gegen jeden Zweifel. Ich liebe sie. Und nichts kann daran jemals etwas ändern."  
  
Damit wand er sich um und verließ seine Räume.  
  
Zurück blieben Albus Dumbledore, verwirrt und voller Trauer um seinen Freund. Hermine, seine 16-Jährige Schülerin, sah ihm nach. Doch ihr Mitleid hätte er sicher nicht gewollt.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt....  
  
  
  
Also erst Mal: Keine Panik! Auch wenn ich jetzt verdammt grob gegen den hochverehrten Potionmaster war, so war dies wirklich für die Geschichte wichtig. Es wird wieder besser werden... ganz ehrlich. 


	12. 10

Es geht weiter... und ich hoffe wirklich, das ich es glaubhaft rüber bringen kann. Ich weiß, das ich einige Denkfehler in der Geschichte habe, aber seht einfach darüber weg. Ansonsten geht sie ja. Also, viel Spaß  
  
  
  
10. Kapitel - Konsequenzen  
  
  
  
Albus tat sein Zögling leid. Er konnte sich den Schmerz und die Qualen gut vorstellen. An Malfoy verschwendete er keinen Gedanken, er hatte ihn nie gemocht und jetzt war er ihm gänzlich egal. Dumbledore wand sich Hermine zu. Tränen funkelten in ihren Augen und sie sah unverwandt auf die Türe. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Wie würde es nun weiter gehen?  
  
Umständlich räusperte er sich und streckte langsam die Hand aus, um sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Sie zuckte zurück, ein panisches Flackern in den Augen. Dann blinzelte sie ein paar Mal und schluckte. Er hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
"Miss Granger... Kind!"  
  
Seine Stimme klang leise und beruhigend. Er wollte sie nicht ängstigen, aber er musste mit ihr reden. Sie sah ihn an, der Blick fast leblos und nur ein leichtes Zucken um die Mundwinkel.  
  
"Ja, Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Er schluckte. Wie sollte er anfangen? Sie war doch noch ein Kind, auch wenn diese Unschuld vielleicht zerstört worden war.  
  
"Ich bringe sie besser zu Madame Pomfrey. Sie wird sich um ihre Verletzungen kümmern..."  
  
"Nein. Ich möchte nicht, das mich jemand so sieht."  
  
"Kind! Es war doch nicht deine Schuld!"  
  
"Tatsächlich nicht?"  
  
"Nein! Er hat dir dies angetan und er wird auch dafür büßen!"  
  
Ihr Blick wurde mitleidig und ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte ihre geschwollenen Lippen.  
  
"Er ist reich. Mächtig. Reinblütig!..."  
  
"Das ist doch..."  
  
"Glauben sie denn wirklich, das er dafür zur Verantwortung gezogen wird? Er? Ein Malfoy? Wegen eines Schlammblutes?"  
  
"Hermine, er wird dafür gerade stehen!"  
  
"Vielleicht wird er dafür vor Gericht gestellt... vielleicht. Und dann kommen Dutzende Anwälte seines Vaters... Und am Ende wird er lächelnd aus dem Saal gehen - als freier Mann. Und ich werde die Einzige sein, die dafür gebüßt hat."  
  
"Aber er muss doch bestraft werden!"  
  
Er klang empört, obgleich der Ungerechtigkeit. Sie dachte noch, er müsste es eigentlich besser wissen. Es war nicht ihr Fehler gewesen... aber letztlich würde Professor Snape dafür nach Askaban gehen und sie? Sie würde diese altehrwürdigen Gemäuer verlassen, noch vor ihrem Abschluss.  
  
"Er wurde bereits gerichtet."  
  
Sie klang wieder leblos und Albus machte sich Sorgen um ihren Geisteszustand. Die Robe war ein wenig verrutscht und er konnte ihre zerrissenen Kleider darunter sehen. Die helle Haut voller blutiger Schrammen. Grünbläuliche Schatten wie Muster auf einem Stück Seide.  
  
"Ihre Wunden müssen versorgt werden!"  
  
"Sie werden auch von alleine heilen. Ich möchte nur nach Hause gehen!"  
  
Dumbledore blickte sie traurig an. Die beste Schülerin seit so langer Zeit. Talentiert! Schön! Und sie würde einfach so gehen... Ohne Abschluss. Das durfte doch nicht das Ende sein?  
  
"Aber sie müssen doch ihren Abschluss in wenigen Wochen machen!"  
  
"Ja? Muss ich das?"  
  
"Sie haben so hart dafür gearbeitet. Wollen sie alles umsonst gewesen sein lassen?"  
  
Sie sah ihn wieder mit diesem bitteren Lächeln im Gesicht an. Als wäre sie schon uralt und ihre Weisheit so unbegreiflich für ihn.  
  
"Wie könnte ich hier bleiben? Mit dem Wissen, das es bald von jedem Wesen hallt. Die Schande!"  
  
"Er würde damit gewinnen!"  
  
"Mag sein... was kümmert es mich?"  
  
Sie stand auf, die Robe um sich gewunden, wie eine Königin. Stolz und von bitterer Würde wand sie sich zum gehen. Albus hielt sie nicht auf. Er hatte alles versucht und nun musste er sich um ein verletztes Herz kümmern. Umso erstaunter war er, als sie sich an der Türe noch einmal umdrehte und ihre leise Stimme erklang.  
  
"Was wird mit Professor Snape geschehen?"  
  
Das war die Frage! Er wusste keine Antwort. Draco hatte diesen Vorfall sicher schon seinem Vater gemeldet, und dieser würde nicht lange Zögern. Es war sicher, das Serverus eine Gerichtsverhandlung nicht überstehen würde, nicht als freier Mann. Auch dann nicht, wenn er für ihn vorsprechen würde.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
"Aber sie werden ihn doch dafür nicht nach Askaban schicken! Oder?"  
  
Sie wirkte unsicher, bestürzt. Er war so dankbar für diese Regung. Mochte auch ihr Körper geschändet worden sein, ihr Verstand war klar und messerscharf. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Sev. Albus bedauerte ihn. Er hatte aus Liebe gehandelt und würde schmerzlichst vergehen. Zu wenig schöne Erinnerungen, fast keine liebevolle Menschen... er hatte den Dementoren nichts zu bieten. Wer weiß, wie lange er es überstehen würde?!  
  
"Ich denke, es wird eine Verhandlung geben. Er ist ein ehemaliger DeathEater und das Ministerium wollte ihn schon lange in Askaban sehen - unabhängig von seinen Heldentaten. Sie werden diese Situation sicher nutzen. Er hat keine Chance!"  
  
Sie blickte zu Boden. Nachdenklich. Und dann hob sie ihren Kopf und ganz leise fragte sie.  
  
"Und wenn Draco es nicht melden würde?"  
  
"Aber er wird es tun! Und wenn nicht er, dann müsste ich es tun!"  
  
"Wenn er es nicht tut, werden sie es dann wirklich tun?"  
  
"Wie könnte ich? Er ist mein Freund! Ich schulde ihm so unendlich viel. Ich würde Schweigen!"  
  
"Draco Malfoy wird es nicht melden!"  
  
"Aber... wie können sie sich da so sicher sein?"  
  
"Er wird schweigen. Oder es bereuen!"  
  
Damit wand sie sich entgültig ab und lies Dumbledore alleine in Snape´s Gemächern zurück. Er war verblüfft, voller Hoffnung und dennoch sicher, das sie nichts ändern könnte. Er hatte versagt.  
  
............................................................................ ......................  
  
Hermine wusste nicht, warum sie es tat. Warum ihre Schritte sie zur Krankenstation trugen. Sie würde nicht zulassen, das er für etwas büßen musste, das nur sie etwas anging. Und ihr Hass auf Malfoy wuchs.  
  
Es begegnete ihr niemand auf ihrem Weg. Sie erreichte die Station und Stille empfing sie. Es war so einfach. Sie trat an das Bett ihres verhassten Gegners. Sah hinab auf seine schönen Züge, seine silbrigen Haare. Schmerzen waren in seinem Gesicht eingebrannt und manchmal zuckte er. Es bereitete ihr eine grausame Genugtuung, ihn so zu sehen.  
  
Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und ihre Finger strichen über eine der Haarsträhnen. Zerrieben sie zwischen den Kuppeln und betrachteten sie, als das Haar wieder die Kissen berührte. Wie konnte jemand das Gesicht eines Engels haben - und das Wesen eines Teufels? Eine leise Stimme in ihr antwortete:  
  
Wie kann jemand jahrelang von dir gehasst werden, wenn er für dich alles riskiert?  
  
Der Gedanke tat weh. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken. Wollte nicht erinnert werden, an seine Worte, seine Taten. Er war ihr Lehrer! War es nicht seine Pflicht, sie zu schützen?  
  
/ Er hat mehr als das getan. Er hat sein Leben zerstört. Und ich? Ich werde es ihm wieder schenken!/  
  
Damit legte sie ihre Hand um Draco´s Kehle und verstärkte den Druck.  
  
  
  
Also? Wie findet ihr es bisher? Review!!! Bitte. Bald geht es weiter. Ganz ehrlich! 


	13. 11

Nähere mich langsam aber sicher dem Ende der Geschichte. Noch ein paar Kapitel und das war´s dann. Obwohl ich ehrlich sagen muss, das sie mir langsam wirklich gut gefällt. * grins * Würde mich über Inspiration für neue Story´s freuen. Email: pika79@web.de  
  
  
  
11. Kapitel - Konsequenzen II Teil  
  
  
  
Er wand sich und flatternd öffnete er seine Augen. Sie sah auf ihn herab und wirkte wie eine Eisprinzessin. Für einen kurzen Moment, bemerkte sie Panik in seinem Blick, doch sie verschwand schnell. Er hatte sie erkannt, wusste, das sie schwächer als er war.  
  
"Noch immer nicht genug?"  
  
Seine Stimme klang heiser und höhnisch, obwohl er in der unterlegenen Position war.  
  
"Arrogant bis zum Ende."  
  
Ihm fröstelte bei den gleichgültigen Worten.  
  
"Was willst du von mir?"  
  
"Was wolltest DU von mir?"  
  
Er schwieg. Sah sie mit spöttischem Blick an.  
  
"Konnte ja nicht ahnen, das du die Hure von IHM warst!"  
  
"Ich war niemandes Hure."  
  
Ihre Stimme klang matt, müde des Kampfes.  
  
"Sicher! Er wird dafür Rechenschaft ablegen, weißt du?"  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Warum?" Er lachte höhnisch auf. "Und ich dachte du wärst klüger! Er hat einen Malfoy verletzt. Mein Vater wird zufrieden sein. Snape wird nach Askaban geschickt und ich? Ich werde belohnt werden."  
  
"Ein Spiel..."  
  
"Was dachtest du denn? Ich spielte mir dir und deinen kindischen Gefühlen und gewonnen habe ich die Vernichtung Serverus Snape´s!"  
  
"War das geplant?"  
  
Sie fühlte sich vor dem Kopf gestoßen. Unfähig zu begreifen, was er da sagte. Ein einziger Satz hämmerte unablässig: Sie hatte Snape zum Tode verurteilt. Sein Kichern riss sie aus den Gedanken.  
  
"Nein! Aber es war eine schöne Beigabe."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Endlich verstand sie. Er hatte sie niemals geliebt. Ein Spiel! Sie hatte soviel verloren und jemand anderes musste ebenfalls leiden - und das für ein Spiel! Hass loderte in ihr hoch, wie sie es noch nie zuvor empfunden hatte. Draco lächelte sie weiterhin dämlich an und schien sich der Gefahr nicht bewusst.  
  
"Warum bist du hier?"  
  
"Ich wollte dich sehen. Wollte sehen wie du leidest!"  
  
"Mir geht es gut. Noch besser wird es mir gehen, wenn Snape in Askaban ist."  
  
"Er wird dort nicht hingehen."  
  
Er wirkte verwirrt. Sie schien sich so sicher zu sein. Doch wie war das möglich? Das Spiel war vorbei... er hatte gewonnen. Oder nicht?  
  
"Wie willst du das wissen? Er wird gehen!"  
  
Sie beugte sich zu ihm hinab, tief, ihr Atem streifte sein Gesicht. Flüsternd gab sie die Wahrheit preis.  
  
"Wenn er geht, dann wirst du keinen Tag länger Frieden finden..."  
  
Er zuckte leicht zusammen. Jämmerlich war sie! Sie konnte ihm nicht schaden! Er war mächtig, er war reich! Sie war nur ein Schlammblut.  
  
"Ach ja? Und wie willst du das anstellen?"  
  
"Ich werde deine Tat melden. Du wirst dich vor Gericht verantworten müssen."  
  
"Damit kommst du niemals durch!"  
  
"Vielleicht nicht, aber es würde den Namen Malfoy in den Schmutz ziehen. Sehr lange Verhandlungen, viele Gerüchte... Du wärst erledigt!"  
  
"Aber ich würde niemals verurteilt werden!"  
  
"Nein, das wohl nicht."  
  
"Jeder würde wissen, das du nur ein Flittchen bist!"  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich, das würde noch etwas ändern?"  
  
Er geriet langsam in Panik. Sein Vater hatte ihm ausdrücklich gesagt, das er keinen Makel auf den Familiennamen hinterlassen durfte. Niemals sollte er mit Schmutz in Berührung kommen. Aber was war wichtiger? Die Ehre, oder die Rache? Er wusste es nicht. Und sie schien so voller Zorn. Er zweifelte nicht an ihrer Entschlossenheit. Auf einmal schien alles auf ihn zurück zu fallen. Draco konnte sich nicht geschlagen geben!  
  
"Also was willst du von mir?"  
  
"Ich werde schweigen, wenn du es auch tust!"  
  
Wieder lachte er auf und packte grob ihr Handgelenk, das immer noch seine Kehle umspannte. Sie zuckte zusammen, er sah die Abscheu und Angst in ihren Augen. So hatte er sich das gedacht! Diese kleine Hure bluffte nur!  
  
"Du bist lächerlich! Ich habe schon gesiegt. Du kannst mir nicht schaden!"  
  
Plötzlich durchschnitt eine kühle, ruhige Stimme die Stille.  
  
"Nein, das kann sie wohl nicht! Aber ich!"  
  
Draco´s Augen nahmen die Person an der Tür wahr. Er erzitterte vor Angst. Doch der Stolz lies kein Zurückweichen zu.  
  
"Das können sie nicht tun!"  
  
Die Stimme des Anderen klang jetzt trocken und die Worte gut gewählt.  
  
"Ich werde gegen sie aussagen... Ein paar andere Schülerinnen werden das vielleicht auch tun!"  
  
Kalter Schweiß brach Malfoy aus und er lies ihre Hand los. Die Gedanken rauschten nur so in seinem Kopf hin und her. Er unterlag und wusste es.  
  
"Ich... niemand... sicher nicht!"  
  
"Oh doch. Sie werden aussagen. All die Mädchen, denen sie Nahe gekommen sind!"  
  
Jetzt trat ein trauriges Lächeln in Hermines Gesicht. Sie wand sich dem Sprecher zu und Albus lächelte ihr zurück. Sie hatten gesiegt. Daraus würde Malfoy sich nicht winden können. Aber sie sah in den funkelnden Augen Dumbledore´s auch, das dieser nur bluffte. Ein Schuss ins Blaue.  
  
"Wie kannst du das nur tun? Sagtest du nicht, das du mich liebst?"  
  
Draco klammerte sich an einen Strohhalm. Wollte seinen letzten Joker ausspielen. Seine Augen ruhten hilflos und so unterwürfig auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie sah ihn nur an. Ihre Worte zerfetzten die Hoffnung in ihm.  
  
"Du wirst keinen weiteren Schaden anrichten. DU wirst gehorchen, oder sterben! Ich habe meine Liebe an dich verschwendet; Jemand anderes wäre ihrer mehr wert gewesen!"  
  
Sie klang entgültig. Doch eine bittere Trauer hüllte sie ein. Er gab sich geschlagen.  
  
"Ich werde mit Vater reden.... es wird keine Anschuldigung geben. Es ist ja nichts passiert!"  
  
Malfoys Stimme brach, er wirkte geschockt.  
  
"Ihnen ist sicher klar, das sie dieses Institut in den nächsten Tagen verlassen werden?!"  
  
Was würde sein Vater sagen? Schande auf den ehrwürdigen Namen! Keine Rache an Snape! Er war erledigt. Das würde er ihm niemals verzeihen.  
  
"Aber wo soll ich denn hin?"  
  
"Das ist mir egal."  
  
Dumbledore wirkte sehr zufrieden. Seine Worte hatten kalt und rücksichtslos geklungen. Hermine sah ihn lange an und wand sich schließlich wieder Draco zu.  
  
"Schach matt!"  
  
Die beiden Sieger verließen die Station und der Feigling blieb alleine mit seiner Angst zurück.  
  
  
  
Hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Denke mal es war glaubwürdig. Aber wer jetzt auf ein schnelles Happyend hofft, wird enttäuscht werden. Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Gefühle ändern sich nicht über Nacht! Und wer weiß schon, was passieren wird? 


	14. 12

Nachdem ich stundenlang tieftraurige Musik gehört habe (ich liebe das Lied "Bad Goodbye" von Garth Brooks) und Alan Rickman in diversen Rollen genossen habe (kann mir mal bitte jemand sagen, wie man - wenn Alan sich gerade voll abrackert über einem - aussehen kann, als wäre man beim Zahnarzt? Sexszene in "Eine sachliche Affäre"). Danach habe ich in euren lieben Reviews gebadet und Unmengen des neuen Erdbeerjoghurtkakaos getrunken. (Mir ist echt schlecht!!!) Doch ich wünsche viel Spaß... * grins *  
  
  
  
12. Kapitel - Abschied und Mitleid  
  
  
  
Hermine ging schweigend neben Albus her. Dieser warf ihr von Zeit zu Zeit einen besorgten Blick zu. Sie hatten gesiegt, doch sie wirkte eher kraftlos. Als wäre alles bedeutungslos geworden.  
  
"Schlafen sie ein wenig, Kind. Sie sollten sich ausruhen."  
  
Sie warf ihm einen langen Blick zu. Ihre Stimme schwankte, doch ihre Worte waren klar verständlich.  
  
"Ich kann nicht in mein Zimmer... Ginny wird dort sein."  
  
"Hmm. Ich verstehe. Es wäre mir eine Freude, ihnen mein Gästezimmer anbieten zu dürfen!"  
  
Er lächelte sie sanft an und sein Ton wirkte ungemein beruhigend auf sie. Ein leichtes Nicken und sie trennten sich. Albus machte sich auf die Suche nach Severus und Hermine ging in ihr Gästezimmer.  
  
Dumbledore machte sich Sorgen um seinen Schützling. Niemals zuvor hatte er Serverus so gesehen. Nie hatte er solche Worte von ihm gehört. Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, hatte er es niemals für möglich gehalten, das dieser sich verlieben könnte. Und doch war diese Spannung zwischen ihm und ihr schon immer da gewesen. Nur natürlich, das sich diese uralte Seele in der jungen Schönheit verlieren musste. Er bedauerte ihn wirklich. Dennoch... wenn sie für einander geschaffen worden waren, wenn ihre Seelen zueinander gehörten, würde sie sich vielleicht im nächsten Leben wieder finden. Denn er wünschte ihm wirklich, endlich einen Funken Liebe und Glück in seinem Leben.  
  
Er fand ihn schließlich am See. Es war eine sternklare Nacht und der milde Wind wehte. Der große Mann stand am Ufer, sein Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. Als Albus näher kam, begann er zu reden.  
  
"Hier habe ich sie zum ersten Mal wirklich gesehen...."  
  
Er wand sich halb zum Ältern hin und sein Blick war voller Emotionen, seine Wangen feucht.  
  
"Sie sah aus, wie eine Nymphe. Ein Traumbild, voller Schönheit und Grazie."  
  
  
  
Er lachte traurig auf und seine Stimme klang verzweifelt.  
  
"Ich hätte sie beinahe nicht erkannt. Hermine! Wie ich sie liebe."  
  
"Serverus...."  
  
"Bitte lass mich sprechen, bevor ich den Mut verliere."  
  
"Ja, erzähle mir davon."  
  
"Ich hatte getrunken. Nicht genug, um den Kopf zu verlieren... aber genug, um ihr zu Nahe zu kommen. Näher als ich durfte..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Ihre Haut war so weich... ihr Duft machte mich schwach und ihre Augen! Gott, ich verlor mich in ihnen. In diesem Moment war sie kein Kind mehr - nicht für mich."  
  
"Aber du hast ihr nichts getan?!"  
  
"Nein. Wie hätte ich gekonnt? Sie war doch meine Schülerin, meine Schutzbefohlene! Ich hätte sie nicht nehmen können. Auch wenn ich es wollte!"  
  
Sein Blick flackerte und seine bitteren Worte kamen grausam schnell.  
  
"Und ich wollte es! Wollte es so sehr!"  
  
"Serverus, bitte quäle dich nicht so!"  
  
Albus war noch ein paar Schritte näher gekommen. Seine Hand bittend ausgestreckt, dem jüngeren Mann entgegen. Dieser sah ihn an, mit tränenverhangenen Augen.  
  
"Warum denn nicht?"  
  
Wieder lachte er höhnisch auf.  
  
"Die Dementoren werden keine Freude an mir haben! Meine schönsten Erinnerungen habe ich an sie. Sie, die ich mit meinem Leben schützen wollte... ich habe so bitterlich versagt!"  
  
"Sev, hör mal. Du wirst nicht nach Askaban gehen!"  
  
Jetzt drehte sich der Angesprochene ganz zu ihm um. Eine dunkle Gestalt, gegen den funkelnden Sternenhimmel. Gebrochen, erniedrigt.  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
Albus wusste, das er sich nun vorsichtig ausdrücken musste. Snape würde ihr Opfer nicht wollen. Ihr Mitleid wäre ihm ein Graus. Doch es war eine gute Lösung, die sie gefunden hatten. Er war davon fest überzeugt.  
  
"Malfoy wird kein Anzeige machen."  
  
Jetzt wirkte der Mann spöttisch und seine Stimme hatte den kalten Klang vergangener Zeiten.  
  
"Er wird sich diese Chance auf Rache sicher nicht entgehen lassen!"  
  
Dumbledore wand sich innerlich. Er fragte sich, ob er nicht ihre Unschuld, ihr Leid durch diese Vereinbarung mit Füssen trat. Aber es war ihre Idee gewesen. Doch würde es Sev genauso sehen?  
  
"Hermine hat einen Deal mit ihm..."  
  
"Was?!"  
  
"Sie wird schweigen, wenn er es tut!"  
  
"Albus, das kannst du doch nicht zulassen!"  
  
Er bebte vor Zorn, seine Worte hallten laut in der Stille. Hass, Wut und Schmerz wechselten sich auf seinen Zügen. Die Macht zischte und brodelte um ihn herum. Er wirkte wie eine Gestalt aus den finstersten Albträumen.  
  
"Es war die einzige Möglichkeit!"  
  
"Aber nicht um diesen Preis! Nicht für ihre Schande! Niemals! Ich werde niemals zulassen, das sie dieses Opfer bringt!"  
  
Damit rauschte er an ihm vorbei und wieder stand Dumbledore alleine da. Er würde ihn nicht aufhalten, das hätte keinen Sinn. Doch er hoffte für die Beiden, das sie vernünftig miteinander reden würden. Seine Sorgenkinder... er liebte sie, wie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut.  
  
.....................................................  
  
Er war wütend. Der Schmerz wurde von den alten, vertrauten Gefühlen vollständig überlagert. Und er war dankbar dafür. Er würde nicht zulassen, das sie dies für ihn tat. Draco Malfoy hatte seine Strafe verdient, er würde nicht einfach so davon kommen. Nicht mit dem, was er ihr angetan hatte. Der Augenblick, als er die beiden sah... Ekel und Schock! Er würde dieses Bild niemals im Leben loswerden. Es hatte sich tief in seinen Verstand gebrannt.  
  
War es Instinkt oder eine Verbindung, die er spüren konnte? Er musste sie nicht wirklich suchen, seine Beine trugen ihn automatisch zu ihr. Eine Weile stand er vor ihrer Tür, sich zusammen nehmend. Beherrschung übend, Ruhe findend.  
  
Das Klopfen fiel leise aus, sie hörte ihn nicht. Etwas lauter, noch einmal. Wieder keine Reaktion. Er trat ein. Was er zu finden dachte? Zumindest nicht der Anblick, der sich ihm bot. Jedes Wort, das er ihr sagen wollte, blieb auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Sie stand vor dem hohen Spiegel. Ein paar wenige Kerzen warfen sanfte Schatten auf ihren entblößten Leib. Sie stand da, versunken in ihre eigene Welt. Die rotbraunen Locken berührten den zerbrechlichen Rücken. Er sah sie nur an. Ihre Kehrseite ihm zugewandt, ihr Gesicht im Spiegel.  
  
Er dachte nichts. Sah nur die tiefen Kratzer und Wunden. Die Male auf ihrem Körper. Ihre Schönheit.  
  
Serverus konnte sein eigenes Spiegelbild an ihrer Seite sehen, als er näher trat. Sie rührte sich nicht. Ihre Arme lagen an den Seiten, leblos fast. Sie sah sich an, und sah sich doch nicht.  
  
"Hermine?"  
  
So sanft und zärtlich erklang seine Stimme. Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm um. Ihre Augen waren voller Schmerz und Trauer.  
  
Langsam näherte er sich, immer darauf bedacht, ihr keine Angst zu machen.  
  
Er streckte die Hand aus, als wollte er sie berühren - und tat es dann nicht. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, doch sie merkte es kaum. Was sollte er tun? Wie ihr helfen?  
  
"Ich bin überall ganz schmutzig!"  
  
Sie klang leise, fast beiläufig.  
  
"Nein, du bist wunderschön."  
  
Seine Stimme zitterte, doch er meinte jedes Wort, wie er es sagte.  
  
"Ich wollte es nicht."  
  
"Das weiß ich doch, mein Engel."  
  
Er trat Schritt für Schritt näher.  
  
"Es tat so weh."  
  
"Ich hätte dich schützen müssen."  
  
Jetzt weinte auch er, die Wahrheit tat so bitterlich weh.  
  
"Du warst nicht da."  
  
"Nein."  
  
Er wischte sich nachlässig über die Augen und versuchte ihren Blick mit dem seinen zu fangen. Doch sie entglitt ihm.  
  
"Es ist gut." "Ich werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen!"  
  
Er schrie die Worte fast. Sie lächelte ihn mitleidig an, alle Weisheit in ihren schönen Augen.  
  
"Aber ich werde gehen... morgen schon."  
  
Zuviel! Der Schmerz war einfach zuviel. Er brach zusammen. Ging vor ihr in die Knie. Weinte, schrie und fluchte. Hasste sich selbst, noch mehr als ihn.  
  
Und sie trat zu ihm, strich im sanft über die schwarzen Haare. Lies ihn schluchzen, sich erlösen. Er klammerte sich an ihre Mitte, wimmernd vor Qual.  
  
"Shh. Alles wird gut. Es wird immer wieder gut."  
  
Sie klang leise, doch der Sinn ihrer Worte drang bis tief in sein Herz.  
  
Als er das nächste Mal aufsah, war es Morgen - und sie war gegangen.  
  
  
  
Also? Schmerzlich? Kitschig? Schön? Ich liebe dieses Kapitel. Morgen gibt's mehr. Alan Rickman leiden zu sehen, ist ein Genuss ganz besonderer Art. (siehe "Sinn und Sinnlichkeit") 


	15. 13

Ich hoffe niemand hat sich über die Zwischenbemerkung aufgeregt. Es widern mich nur einfach an, wenn drei Deppen immer ihre unnötige Meinung loswerden müssen, und nicht mal den Mut finden, das ganz offen zu reviewn. Dies wird nun das 13. Kapitel und es werden dann nur noch zwei weitere und der Epilog folgen. Ich schwanke immer noch zwischen Happyend und Trauerspiel. Wünsche? Ansonsten vielen Dank für die offenen Reviews und viel Spaß.  
  
  
  
13. Kapitel - Einsamkeit  
  
  
  
Albus hatte Hermine gesehen, wie sie mit gepackten Koffern das Gelände verlies. Niemand außer ihm wusste, das sie nicht wieder kommen würde. Es war nicht leicht, es ihren Freunden und vor allen Dingen Minerva klar zu machen. Er wollte nicht zu viel sagen, und als Draco vier Tage nach ihr ging, sagte er gar nichts mehr.  
  
Serverus nahm seinen Unterricht wieder auf, kalt und grausam wie eh und je. Nur das man ihn noch seltener zu den Mahlzeiten sah. Er redete nur, wenn er ausdrücklich aufgefordert wurde... und manchmal nicht mal dann. Es war ein Schleier der Trauer um ihn gewebt, der jeden abschrecken sollte. Er war wieder alleine, und Albus fürchtete, er würde daran verzweifeln.  
  
Regelmäßig schickte der Direktor Eulen zu Miss Granger. Unterrichtete sie über die Themen der Prüfungen und über die neuesten Geschehnisse. Nur einen Namen erwähnte er nicht - Serverus Snape. Er wusste nicht, was in der letzten Nacht ihres Aufenthaltes noch geschehen war. Er hatte seinen Zögling in ihren Räumen gefunden. Schweigend. Dann war Serverus aufgestanden und hatte sich für seine Stunden fertig gemacht.  
  
............................................................................ ......  
  
Serverus funktionierte wie eine Maschine. Er versuchte immer wieder den altbekannten Hass auflodern zu lassen. Doch es ging nicht. Es war ihm, als hätte man ihm jedes Gefühl ausgemerzt. Und wie eine leblose Puppe verrichtete er seine Aufgaben.  
  
Es tat weh. An sie zu denken, jeden Tag, jede Stunde. Sich zu erinnern an ihre gemeinsamen Projekte, die er nun wieder alleine erledigte. Manchmal glaubte er ihre Stimme im Gewirr der Schüler zu hören, aber sie war es nie. Er überstand die Stunden des Tages nur durch eiserne Disziplin. Dafür waren die Nächte umso grausamer. Er schrieb ihre lange Briefe - und schickte sie nie ab. Betrank sich sinnlos und landete so manches Mal in den Betten der Huren. Es war doch sowieso alles egal.  
  
Manchmal war der Schmerz so klar, das er nur ein Ende von all dem wollte. Nie zuvor hatte er eine solche Einsamkeit gekannt, obwohl er immer schon alleine war. Sie fehlte ihm, ihre Gegenwart hatte sein Leben erfüllt. Und er verfluchte sie, weil sie ihn zu diesem Leiden verdammt hatte.  
  
/ Liebe! Liebe ist etwas Furchtbares! /  
  
  
  
Als er nach drei Monaten ihre Abschlussprüfung in den Händen hielt, erschien es ihm wie bitterer Hohn. Ausgerechnet ihm hatte man die Aufgabe gegeben, ihre Leistungen zu beurteilen. Ihm, der noch immer jede Nacht voller Sehnsucht auf sie wartete. Als würde sie jemals wiederkehren...  
  
Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, sie durchfallen zu lassen. Nur damit sie kommen würde, um zu streiten, um sie einfach noch einmal zu sehen. Aber das hatte sie nicht verdient. Ihre Arbeit war erstklassig, wohldurchdacht und ein Zeuge ihrer Klugheit.  
  
Ja. Letztlich war sie ihm wirklich ebenbürtig geworden.  
  
Er dachte daran, sie zu besuchen. Und sofort ertönte seine innere Stimme.  
  
/ Dich wird sie als letztes sehen wollen! /  
  
Stattdessen schickte er ihr einen kurzen Brief, voller Belanglosigkeiten, durchtränkt von Bitterkeit. So unpersönlich und zwischen den Zeilen reiner Schmerz.  
  
Sie war zu seinem Leben geworden, auch wenn sie es nicht mit ihm teilte.  
  
........................................................................  
  
Die Prüfungen waren vorbei, und sie hatte sehr gut abgeschlossen. Niemand hatte etwas anderes erwartet. Die Glückwünsche waren zahlreich und sie hätte sich freuen müssen. Doch noch immer fühlte sie sich leer.  
  
Sie hatte ihren Eltern niemals erzählt, warum sie nach Hause kam. Warum sie eines Morgen einfach wieder vor ihrer Türe stand. Sie hatten gefragt, doch keine Antwort erhalten. Hermine zog sich noch mehr vor den Menschen zurück. Sie hatte Angst in der Dunkelheit, konnte fast keine Nacht richtig schlafen. Und sie wusste, es lag nicht nur an der Tat. Es ging um etwas anderes, doch immer wenn sie es fast greifen konnte, verschwand es wieder.  
  
  
  
Die Eulen Dumbledore´s brachten einen kleinen Lichtblick in ihr Leben. Er schrieb von Missgeschicken und Unternehmungen, von Kinderlachen und Sonnenschein. Wie konnte er auch wissen, das ihre Sonne nicht mehr aufgegangen war, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte?  
  
Woran es lag, das sie selbst jetzt noch litt? Hermine fühlte eine brennende Einsamkeit, eine Isolierung, wie sie es schon sehr lange nicht mehr gekannt hatte. Natürlich schrieben ihr ihre Freunde regelmäßig, und sie besuchten einander auch. Aber irgendetwas hatte sich geändert, und es quälte sie.  
  
Manchmal wünschte sie sich, das sie dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen könnte. Ein Schlussstrich ziehen, vergessen was gewesen war. Doch es blieb ein Teil ihrer Seele. Ein wunder Punkt.  
  
Sie lächelte, als sein Brief sie erreichte. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln, voller süßer Vorfreude und schmerzlicher Tiefe. Die dichten Worte, in seiner so unvergleichlichen Handschrift. Es tat gut zu wissen, das er noch da war. Immer da sein würde.  
  
Die Zeit in seinem Unterricht, zählte zu den glücklichsten ihres Lebens. Die Streitereien, die Gemeinschaft, sogar die Strafpredigten - es war so einfach und rein gewesen. Manchmal wünschte sie sich, ihm einfach schreiben zu können. Ihm zu erzählen, wie es ihr ging. Zu erfahren, wie er seine Zeit verbrachte. Doch sie scheute davor zurück. Sie hatte seine Worte nie vergessen, den Ausdruck in seinen Augen.  
  
Er hatte nichts von ihr gefordert, aber soviel erhofft. Sie hatte ihn enttäuscht, und das nicht nur in einer Hinsicht. - Sein anderer Brief lag noch immer in ihrem Tagebuch, abgegriffen vom häufigen Lesen, ein paar Tränenspuren darauf.  
  
Ihre Unschuld, die er so hoch gepriesen hatte, war vergangen. Wie könnte sie ihm jemals wieder in die Augen sehen? Sie würde nie vergessen, wie er sie danach angesehen hatte... so voller Abscheu. Aber dennoch wusste sie, das ihre Zurückweisung ihn verletzte. Sie konnte ihm nicht Dinge sagen, die sie nicht empfand. Lügen hätten das letzte bisschen Freundschaft zwischen ihnen verraten.  
  
Und so blieb sie lieber in der Sicherheit der Vergangenheit. Lass seinen Brief, wenn sie sich einsam fühlte, erinnerte sich an seine Worte, wenn sie ihr Leben kaum mehr ertrug.  
  
Seltsam, wie man vermissen kann, was man nie richtig zu schätzen wusste. 


	16. 14

Nun, hier kommt das vorletzte Kapitel. Die Situation spitzt sich langsam zu. Weiß aber selbst noch nicht, ob es eine Zukunft für die beiden gibt.  
  
  
  
14. Kapitel - Rückkehr  
  
  
  
Es war nun schon fast ein Jahr her, als Hermine die ehrwürdigen Mauern von Hogwarts hinter sich lies. Sie hatte Erfolge gefeiert, ein Buch veröffentlicht, Verabredungen getroffen - und war dennoch einsam geblieben. Die Eintönigkeit ihres Lebens barg eine sichere Zuflucht. Sie ging noch immer nicht gerne unter Menschen. Männer machten ihr häufig Angst.  
  
Eigentlich hatte Hermine studieren wollen. Eine große Karriere als Professorin schien ihr erstrebenswert. Doch es war ihr ein Graus unter anderen ihres Alters zu sein. Ihre stumpfen Vergnügungen hatten den Reiz für sie verloren. Mehr aus Langeweile hatte sie mit dem Schreiben begonnen, und wie alles andere auch mit Bravour gemeistert. Ihr Werk "Zaubertränke unserer Zeit" war ein Bestseller geworden - zumindest in der Zauberwelt.  
  
Was sie letztlich dazu getrieben hatte, Snape ein Exemplar zu schicken? Sie wusste es nicht. Vielleicht tat sie es, damit er sah, wie sein Schaffen sie inspiriert hatte, oder weil sie wollte, das er doch noch Stolz auf sie war.  
  
Sie erhielt keine Antwort.  
  
..................................................  
  
Serverus hatte irgendwann begriffen, das sein Leben weitergehen musste. Das Trinken und Toben hatte keinen Sinn. Er ging zu seiner alten Kälte zurück, der Gleichgültigkeit gegen Andere. Und gerade, als er sich mit den Tatsachen abfand, erhielt er ein Päckchen von ihr.  
  
  
  
Verehrter Professor Snape,  
  
Ich hoffe, sie erfreuen sich bester Gesundheit? Mein Wunsch, irgendwann Professorin zu werden, habe ich beigelegt. Doch es wird sie hoffentlich freuen zu erfahren, das ich nicht untätig war. Anbei schicke ich ihnen mein Erstlingswerk "Zaubertränke unserer Zeit", eine kleine Übersicht über die einfachen Elixiere. Ich habe viel von ihnen gelernt. Und dafür danke. Sicher war ich eine große Belastung für die Nerven, somit auch danke für ihre Geduld.  
  
Ich verbleibe mit besten Grüssen  
  
Hermine Granger  
  
  
  
Ihre kleine schnörkelige Schrift zu sehen, den leichten Duft ihres Parfums auf dem Pergament, die azurblaue Tinte - all das hatte er schon lange gemisst. Und ihr Buch! Es war gut. Verblüffend ihre Ausführungen und teilweise so einfach verständlich wie für einen Anfänger. Sie hatte sich selbst übertroffen. Er war stolz auf sie. Und dennoch tat es weh, wieder von ihr zu hören, fast so, als hätte er sie erst gestern gesehen.  
  
Der Drang ihr zu antworten war fast übermächtig, allein sein Stolz hielt ihn zurück. Niemals würde ein Snape einem Schlammblut hinterher laufen. Nie wieder würde er sich so erniedrigen! Niemals...  
  
Zwei Stunden später schickte Albus Dumbledore auf Serverus anraten hin, eine Einladung für Miss Hermine Granger ab. Sie sollte eine Buchbesprechung für die höheren Schüler halten. Und anschließend auf dem Abschlussball ihrer ehemaligen Schulfreundin Ginny das Tanzbein schwingen. ( O- Ton Albus )  
  
Der Direktor hatte diesen Brief nur ungern weggeschickt. Er machte sich Sorgen, wie Sev auf ihr Erscheinen, oder schlimmer noch, auf ihr Nichterscheinen reagieren würde. Er schien von fast fiebriger Vorfreude erfüllt und sprach tatsächlich fast zehn Minuten lobenswert über eine Gryffindor.  
  
Die nächsten Tage waren für die Schüler des Tränkemeisters eine Tortour. Schwankend zwischen Freude und Unsicherheit, verteilte er überschwänglich Strafarbeiten und Punktabzüge.  
  
.......................................  
  
Hermine sah den Brief lange an. Drehte und wendete ihn, doch kein einziges Wort von Serverus war dabei. Die Einladung war eine Ehre und eine Verpflichtung, die sie nicht ablehnen konnte. Und irgendwie freute sie sich darauf. Auf das freundliche Funkeln in Dumbledore´s Augen, den strengen Blick von McGonagall, die Hausgeister und... sie freute sich auf die Gespräche mit Snape. Ob sie sich wieder austauschen könnten wie damals? Würde er wieder den Kopf leicht schief legen, wenn sie ihre Meinung vertrat?  
  
Es war seltsam, doch sie fühlte sich ihm näher, als sonst jemanden. Er hatte ihre Geheimnisse geteilt, auch wenn dies nicht ihr Wunsch gewesen war. Sie hatte sein Innerstes erkennen dürfen, sie hatten sich in der schwersten Stunde beigestanden... Er würde das doch sicher anerkennen?  
  
Sie freute sich auf ihren Besuch. Und Freude war kostbar geworden in den letzten Monaten.  
  
................................................................  
  
Hagrid holte sie zwei Wochen später am Bahnhof in Hogsmead ab. Er plapperte die ganze Zeit fröhlich auf sie ein, und als sie die Erker des Schlosses erblickte, fühlte sie sich endlich daheim. Eine Zufriedenheit nahm von ihr Besitz und all die Schrecken der unsagbaren Nacht waren vergessen. Hier war sie glücklich gewesen, als wäre es schon hundert Jahre her.  
  
Doch ihre Zufriedenheit wurde zur reinen Freude, als sie von Professor McGonagall in Empfang genommen wurde.  
  
"Mein liebes Kind! Es ist schön sie wieder zu sehen!"  
  
Hermine errötete angesichts der Herzlichkeit, die sie so gar nicht von ihrer Hauslehrerin gewohnt war. Sicher, Minerva war streng aber gerecht gewesen, aber nun schien sie richtig freundlich zu sein.  
  
"Vielen Dank, Professor McGonagall."  
  
"Kommen sie. Ich zeige ihnen ihr Zimmer! Ihr Buch war eine große Überraschung für mich. Ich dachte immer, sie würde später in meine Fußstapfen treten... Aber das kann ja noch werden. Sie sind noch so jung."  
  
Ein kurzer Blick von der Seite, und schon hetzten sie durch die altbekannten Gänge und Hallen. Nichts hatte sich verändert, alles schien gleich. Die Bilder die sie herzlich begrüßten, ganz anders als in ihrer Schulzeit. Einige Schüler standen noch in den Gängen und unterhielten sich. Hermine grinste hinter vorgehaltener Hand, als ihre Lehrerin sie mit hocherhobener Stimme zum Unterricht schickte. Es war herrlich hier zu sein!  
  
Man brachte sie in den Kerker und sie wunderte sich darüber.  
  
"Sind die Gästezimmer nicht normalerweise im Westturm?"  
  
Sie konnte sehen, das Minerva leicht errötete und stehen blieb. Für einen Augenblick wirkte sie unsicher, als hütete sie ein Geheimnis. Doch dann lächelte sie nichtssagend und meinte:  
  
"Wir dachten, sie würden gerne hier wohnen. Es... ist näher zu ihren Freunden."  
  
"Ich... hmm... danke."  
  
Hermine fühlte sich unwohl. Sie wollte ihn zwar sehen und mit ihm sprechen, aber ihn so unter Druck zu setzen? Er wäre sicher nicht begeistert, wenn sie den Raum neben seinem belegen würde. Dennoch widersprach sie nicht.  
  
"Miss Granger? Machen sie sich ein wenig frisch und ruhen sie sich aus, wir erwarten sie zum Abendessen in der Halle."  
  
Ein letztes Lächeln und sie stand alleine vor der Türe ihres neuen Refugiums. Zögernd legte sie ihre Hand auf den Knauf, wartete auf bekannte Gefühle und trat schließlich ein.  
  
............................................................................ ...... Dumbledore hatte sich selbst übertroffen. Nichts erinnerte daran, das sie sich in einem Kerker befand. Azurblaue Teppiche und einen Ton dunkler, die Sessel. Herrliche Landschaftsbilder an den Wänden, die Möbel durchwegs helle Kiefer. Der Raum strahlte Ruhe und Helligkeit aus. Ganz anders als die Gemächer neben ihren, wie sie sehr genau wusste. Dominierte bei ihr blau, so war es bei ihm rot.  
  
Lächelnd wand sie sich dem Schlafzimmer zu und stutzte. Das Himmelbett war schön, wie sie es gewohnt war. Doch die Vorhänge daran, waren nicht aus Samt! Hauchfeine Spitze, schneeweiß - so duftig, das jeder Luftzug eine Bewegung hervor rief. Des weiteren weiße Kissen und Decken aus den verschiedensten Materialien. Aber das war noch nicht alles.  
  
Auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch am Bett stand eine Kristallvase, und darin eine herrliche weiße Rose. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn und fragte sich, was für seltsame Anwandlungen Albus manchmal hatte.  
  
Hermine räumte gewissenhaft ihre Kleidung in den riesigen Wandschrank und verteilte ihren Lesestoff auf den Tischen. Ihren Kulturbeutel ins andere Zimmer legend. Das Badezimmer war eine Offenbarung. Zartgrün und riesig. Sie konnte nicht wiederstehen und nahm erst mal ein langes Bad.  
  
........................................  
  
/ Sie war hier! /  
  
Er hatte es schon gespürt, als sie gerade eben die Halle durchschritt. Hermine war noch schöner geworden, strahlender, bezaubernder. Ihre Stimme erklang weich und er verharrte regungslos an seinem Platz. Sie sah ihn nicht, sah nicht, wie er am fuße der Treppe stand und sie betrachtete.  
  
Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Sie war gekommen... obwohl er zuletzt daran gezweifelt hatte. Natürlich wusste er, wohin Minerva sie brachte. Schließlich hatte er ihr diese Räumlichkeiten zugewiesen, er hatte alles nach ihren Wünschen hergerichtet. Aber das würde sein kleines Geheimnis bleiben. Sie sollte ja nicht denken, das er ihr immer noch verfallen war!  
  
Nun stand er in seinem Wohnzimmer. Wissend, das nur diese dünne Wand zwischen ihnen lag. Es hätte so einfach sein können. Er müsste nur herüber gehen und sie willkommen heißen. Völlig ungefährlich, normal, ohne Hintergedanken. Aber in dieser Sache vertraute er sich selbst nicht.  
  
/ Ich werde sie früh genug sehen./  
  
Damit machte er sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledore. Er musste unbedingt mit jemanden reden.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Ein lautes Klopfen an der Türe riss Hermine aus ihren Tagträumereien. Hastig stieg sie aus der Wanne und kuschelte sich in eines der riesigen Handtücher. Das Klopfen wurde lauter.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Mensch Mine, mach schon auf!"  
  
Die Person klang ungeduldig, aber bekannt. Lächelnd öffnete die junge Frau die Türe und fand sich sofort in einer innigen Umarmung wieder.  
  
"Hallo Ginny!"  
  
"Ich dachte schon, du wolltest mich gar nicht mehr herein lassen!"  
  
Das Mädchen drängte sich ins Zimmer und ihr Blick streifte die Ausstattung. Hermine schloss leise die Türe und beobachtete interessiert ihren Besuch. Ihre Fingerspitzen strichen nachlässig die feuchten Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Tut mir leid. Ich war im Badezimmer."  
  
"Na macht ja nichts. Zieh dich schnell an!"  
  
Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln angesichts der Überdrehtheit ihrer Freundin, und dann machte sie sich daran, sich anzukleiden. Ginny sah sich inzwischen alles ganz genau an. Stöberte hier und da in den Schränken und pfiff manches Mal bewundernd. Dann erklang ihre helle Stimme wieder.  
  
"Warum wohnst du eigentlich neben dem Gruselmonster?"  
  
Hermine hatte sich gerade den Pullover über den Kopf ziehen wollen, und verharrte regungslos. War das nun die Bezeichnung für ihn? Nannten sie ihn wirklich schon so?  
  
"Bitte sprich nicht so von ihm."  
  
Der rote Haarschopf erschien in der Türe und grüne Augen sahen sie verwundert an.  
  
"Warum nicht? Er benimmt sich noch schlimmer als früher!"  
  
Ein tiefes Seufzen war die Antwort und der Pullover wurde zurecht gezogen.  
  
"Snape ist nicht wirklich so schlimm. ER ist sehr intelligent und... er weiß so viel."  
  
Jetzt erhielt sie wirklich einen Blick, der an ihrem Verstand zweifelte. Ein Schulterzucken später wand sich Ginny wieder ab. Sie warf sich schwungvoll in einen der Sessel und starrte eine Weile ins Feuer.  
  
"Weißt du," begann sie leise, "sie sagen, du bist seinetwegen gegangen..."  
  
"Gin... ich!"  
  
"Sie sagen, er hätte dich so fertig gemacht, das du einfach nur weg wolltest."  
  
Hermine sah die traurigen Augen ihrer Freundin, sah die Anschuldigung. Es tat ihr ehrlich leid. Sie hatte nie daran gedacht, das jemand anderes als sie darunter gelitten hätte.  
  
"Es hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun."  
  
"Sicher?"  
  
"Ja. Er hat mir nie etwas getan. Snape war..."  
  
"Manchmal hast du richtig glücklich gelächelt, wenn du aus dem Kerker kamst... Und manchmal hast du geweint oder getobt vor Zorn!"  
  
"Es waren die langen Gespräche, die Projekte die wir zusammen abarbeiteten. Doch er war auch unerträglich wie immer. Es war wirklich nicht seine Schuld."  
  
Die junge Frau setzte sich Ginny gegenüber und sah wie sie ins Feuer. Was konnte sie noch sagen?  
  
"Ich mochte ihn, weißt du? Er hörte richtig zu, wenn ich redete. Wenn ich Fragen hatte, beantwortete er sie, oder half mir eine eigene Antwort zu finden."  
  
"Scheint nicht gerade unser Gruselmonster zu sein!"  
  
Jetzt lächelte Gin zärtlich und strich Hermine sanft über die Hand. Diese erwiderte den Blick, und senkte ihre Lider wieder. Es gab noch mehr zu erzählen, doch wie weit durfte sie gehen?  
  
"Wie geht es ihm?"  
  
Wieder traf sie ein erstaunter Blick. Nachdenklich und zögernd antwortete die junge Weasley.  
  
"Weiß nicht genau. Er ist fies und gemein. Letzte Woche hat er mir 20 Punkte abgezogen, weil ich drei Minuten zu spät war. Und vorgestern hat er Minerva wegen einem Erstklässler angeschrieen. Also wenn du mich fragst... er scheint in Höchstform zu sein!"  
  
"Er ist nicht immer so."  
  
Hermine holte tief Luft und zwinkerte mühsam die Tränen aus ihren Augen. Sie würde ihn gerne selbst sprechen. Hören, wie es ihm ginge. Aber sie fürchtete auch die Peinlichkeit einer solchen Situation.  
  
"Sag mal, Mine?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Kann es sein... bist du vielleicht..."  
  
Müde sah sie ihr in die Augen. Die Gesichtsfarbe des Mädchens konkurrierte mit ihrer Haarfarbe und sie stockte.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Liebst du Snape?"  
  
Jetzt hatte sie die volle Aufmerksamkeit Hermine´s. Ihr Kopf war hochgeruckt und der erschrockene Blick fesselte die Jüngere.  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf?"  
  
Verlegen druckste diese herum, nicht wirklich fähig eine anständige Antwort von sich zu geben.  
  
"Na ja, du schwärmst ziemlich."  
  
"Du bist ja verrückt! Er ist ein Lehrer! Und noch dazu ein verdammt Ungerechter!"  
  
Erleichterung zeichnete die Stimme der Kleineren.  
  
"War ne dumme Idee, bitte entschuldige."  
  
Damit war die Sache erledigt, und die beiden unterhielten sich über ihre gemeinsamen Freunde und Bekannte. Sie redeten und redeten, doch ein Thema mieden sie tunlichst: Snape. Keiner wollte wieder in eine solch peinliche Unterhaltung kommen. Schon gar nicht Hermine, die immer noch über die eigenartige Frage nachdachte.  
  
/ Serverus lieben? Wie könnte ich? Er ist so alt, er könnte mein Vater sein! Und gepflegt ist er auch nicht gerade... obwohl ich seinen herben Honiggeruch mag... /  
  
/ Aber zur Liebe gehört doch sicher mehr, als sich gut zu verstehen? Ein Kribbeln im Bauch, den Wunsch nach Nähe. Küssen und so! /  
  
Nein, Hermine war sich sicher, das wollte sie nicht mit ihm tun. Er war nicht der Mann, denn sie glaubte lieben zu können. 


	17. 15

15. Kapitel - Begegnungen  
  
  
  
"Albus sie ist hier!"  
  
Der große, schwarzgekleidete Mann ging wild im Zimmer auf und ab. Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und hatte das Kinn auf die Hände gestützt. Selten hatte er seinen Tränkemeister so... aufgekratzt erlebt.  
  
"Natürlich ist sie das. Wir haben sie schließlich eingeladen."  
  
Er fing den gereizten Blick aus schwarzen Augen ein und lächelte noch mehr.  
  
"Wer hatte nur diese dumme Idee?"  
  
Jetzt grinsten die Lippen über dem langen Bart und ein neckischer Unterton schlich sich in seine Stimme.  
  
"Ja... wer hatte nur diese Idee... lass mich mal nachdenken."  
  
Total entnervt blieb Serverus vor Albus Schreibtisch stehen und stützte sich schwer auf der Platte ab.  
  
"Schon gut!"  
  
Dumbledore lehnte sich langsam zurück und betrachtete seinen Zögling wohlwollend. Er war noch schmaler geworden, blasser vielleicht. Das schwarze Haar reichte bis auf die Schulter und seine Augen funkelten stärker als je zuvor. Ganz offensichtlich hatte da jemand eine Heidenangst.  
  
"Serverus. Freust du dich gar nicht, das sie da ist?"  
  
Der Angesprochene blinzelte einige Male und ließ sich dann nach hinten auf den Stuhl gleiten. Er schwieg beharrlich.  
  
"Schließlich war sie deine beste Schülerin. Du musst doch stolz auf sie sein!"  
  
Krächzend, ohne die sonst übliche Geschmeidigkeit der Töne erklang die Antwort.  
  
"Du weißt, das sie mehr war als das. Und ja, verdammt, ich bin stolz auf sie."  
  
"Wo liegt dann das Problem?"  
  
"Ich... es hat sich nichts geändert!"  
  
"Warum sollte sich auch etwas ändern?"  
  
"Albus! Ich empfinde noch immer... eine gewisse Zuneigung für sie."  
  
"Hmm. Also, letztens war es noch Liebe. Hat sich da dann doch etwas geändert?"  
  
Irritiert über das Gespräch strich Snape sich die Strähnen hinter die Ohren und betrachtete kurz seine gepflegten Hände. Dann hob er seinen Blick und fesselte seinen ältesten Freund.  
  
"Das war nie das Problem."  
  
Jetzt wurde der Direktor doch ernst und seine Stimme klang keineswegs belustigt. Jemand würde die Sache nun in die Hand nehmen müssen. Und er war der richtige Mann für diesen Job.  
  
"Ihr seid wie die zwei Seiten der gleichen Münze. Seltsam, das ihr das nie bemerkt habt."  
  
"Du fantasierst."  
  
Spott trief aus jeder Pore des Mannes. Er hatte seinen Zynismus wieder gefunden, und klammerte sich an ihm, als ginge es um Leben und Tod.  
  
"Du hast über Monate hinweg jeden Abend nur mit ihr verbracht."  
  
"Ich hatte viele Tränke zu erledigen, Berichte mussten geschrieben werden..."  
  
"Es schien ihr Spaß zu machen. Sie hat sich nie beschwert."  
  
"Sie war meine Assistentin, es war ihre Pflicht!"  
  
"Natürlich. Aber sie hätte auch einfach zurück treten können."  
  
"Wir reden hier von Miss Naseweis. Sie hätte nie einen Rückzieher gemacht!"  
  
Albus beobachtete Snape genau. Er kannte ihn schon so lange, und dennoch überraschte er ihn immer wieder.  
  
"Scheinbar hatte sie keinen Grund, dir nicht helfen zu wollen..."  
  
Es war ihm zuviel. Er hatte sich Ratschläge und vielleicht diese herrlichen Schokoplätzchen erhofft... doch war erhielt er? Dumme Zweideutigkeiten. Er würde gehen!  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen!"  
  
Damit war er schon an der Türe und trat hinaus in den Gang. Doch er hätte sich gleich denken können, das er ihm nicht so schnell entkam.  
  
"Serverus! Du wirst doch heute Abend mit mir essen... Nicht wahr?"  
  
Ein zustimmendes Brummen ertönte und Albus konnte zufrieden Pläne für den Abend schmieden. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn er nicht zusammen fügen konnte, was zusammen gehört.  
  
...........................................................................  
  
Serverus Snape stand in seinem Badezimmer und starrte auf sein Spiegelbild. Das helle Licht gab hart jede Kontur, jeden Makel in seinem Gesicht preis. Er fühlte sich uralt. Hatte er schon immer so leblos ausgesehen? Kein Wunder, das sie ihn nicht wollte...  
  
/ Ich bin wie ich bin! /  
  
Und doch hallten plötzlich ihre Worte in seinem Kopf wieder, Worte, die er fast vergessen hätte. Soviel Schmerz.  
  
* hässlich* * Alt *  
  
Vielleicht wäre alles anders gekommen, wenn er nicht ihr Lehrer gewesen wäre. Wenn er in ihrem Alter sein würde. Das "Was-wäre-Wenn"-Spiel konnte er unendlich verlängern, doch letztlich machte es keinen Unterschied.  
  
Er kleidete sich aus und mied beharrlich jeden weiteren Blick in den Spiegel. Eine heiße Dusche später, gekleidet in seiner neuesten Robe, machte er sich auf den Weg zum Speisesaal. Besser ein Ende mit Schrecken, als ein Schrecken ohne Ende. Er würde jetzt rein gehen, die Abneigung seiner Schüler über sich ergehen lassen... Und wenn sie ihn ansah, würde er das Gleiche entdecken. Aber er war es gewohnt.  
  
.........................................................  
  
  
  
Es war ein komisches Gefühl, wieder an ihrem Tisch zu sitzen. Gryffindor. Albus hatte ihr angeboten, das sie auch am Lehrertisch sitzen könnte, aber das kam ihr falsch vor. Sie war keine Lehrerin, sie war knapp 18 Jahre alt und keine Respektsperson. Hermine konnte dennoch nicht verbergen, das ihr Blick immer wieder die Reihen der Professoren betrachtete. Er war noch nicht da und sie versuchte Begeisterung für das Essen aufzubringen.  
  
Der plötzlich anschwellende Lärmpegel und das Knallen der Türe riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Serverus Snape hatte die Halle betreten und sie konnte die gemeinen und ängstlichen Kommentare ihrer Freunde hören. Sicher konnte er es auch verstehen, er hatte sehr gute Ohren.  
  
Doch er ging unbeirrt, mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck an seinen Platz und setzte sich. Sein düsterer Blick schweifte über die versammelten Schüler und blieb schließlich an ihr hängen. Sie sah nicht auf. Das Prickeln an ihrer Wirbelsäule und die sich aufrichtenden Härchen im Nacken zeigten mehr als deutlich, sie wurde beobachtet von ihm. Die Hand, die den Löffel an ihre Lippen hob, begann leicht zu zittern. Röte und eine angenehme Vorfreude stiegen in ihr auf.  
  
Genauso schnell wie er zu seinem Platz geschritten war, so schnell stand er wieder auf. Albus sah dies mit Unbehagen. Würde er eine Szene heraufbeschwören?  
  
Serverus ging mit ruhigen Schritten auf ihren Tisch zu. Hinter ihrem Stuhl blieb er stehen. Seine schlanken Hände schlossen sich um die Lehne und er sah sie nicht an, als er mit kalter Stimme sprach.  
  
"Miss Granger! Kommen sie bitte mit in mein Büro!"  
  
Hermine hatte bewegungslos verharrt und zuckte nun heftig zusammen. Seine Stimme klang so grausam wie in den schlimmsten Albträumen. Sie konnte die Wärme spüren, die er verströmte und den bekannten Honigduft. Ihre Stimme klang zittrig aber klar verständlich und strapazierte seine Geduld.  
  
"Ich würde gerne noch zu Ende essen."  
  
Alle Blicke waren auf sie Beide gerichtet und jeder hielt entsetzt den Atem an, als sie ihm widersprach. Seine Reaktion folgte auf dem Fuße. Er packte ihren rechten Oberarm und zog sie auf. Er klang gefährlich leise und die Töne vibrierten vor aufgestautem Zorn.  
  
"Jetzt!"  
  
Minerva war aufgesprungen und wollte ihrer Schülerin zu Hilfe eilen, aber Albus zog sie herab auf ihren Platz. Er klang besorgt, aber er hoffte auf das Beste.  
  
"Minerva, lass ihn. Es wird Zeit, das es passiert!"  
  
Snape hastete aus der Halle, die junge Frau im festen Griff hinter sich her ziehend. Hermine sträubte sich ein wenig und fühlte sich gedemütigt. Sie war keine Schülerin mehr und er durfte sie nicht so behandeln.  
  
Doch obwohl sie ihn angiftete und versuchte sich von ihm zu befreien, ließ er nicht locker. Es würde hier und heute enden. Er hatte keine Lust auf Spielchen. Jetzt würde es entschieden werden. Und so zerrte er sie durch unbekannte Gänge und Flure, stieg Treppen hinauf und hinab. Die Türe, vor der er endlich stehen blieb, schien uralt und verwittert. Er wand sich zum ersten Mal zu ihr um. Sein Blick fand den Ihren und alles verlor an Bedeutung. Sie versank in seinen Augen. Es war seltsam. Obgleich er grob und roh gewesen war, hatte sie sich keinen Augenblick wirklich gefürchtet. Sie vertraute ihm.  
  
/ Er hat sich kaum verändert. Dieser Duft... ich muss immer an ihn denken, wenn ich diesen Geruch wahrnehme. Sein Blick ist so düster. Aber ich fürchte mich nicht. /  
  
/ Hat sie Angst? Bin ich zu weit gegangen? Ihre Haut ist weich unter meinen Fingern, ich versinke in ihren Augen. Ihre Lippen! Gott, ich möchte sie berühren, küssen. /  
  
/ Warum sieht er mich so seltsam an? Er öffnet seine Lippen, aber er sagt nichts. Warum sagt er denn nichts? /  
  
Und dann spricht er endlich. Leise und kontrolliert erklingen die Worte, doch sie ergeben scheinbar keinen wirklichen Sinn.  
  
"Alles wird heute entschieden... noch länger werde ich nicht warten.... es ist Zeit!"  
  
Er sah, wie verwirrt sie war. Ihre Augen schimmerten, ihre kleine Zunge kam nervös hervor und benetzte die Lippen. Serverus stöhnte leise auf.  
  
/ Was macht sie nur! /  
  
Hermine sah ihn unsicher an und er war gefangen von seinen Gefühlen für sie. Ihre Augen werden größer, als er sich langsam, Millimeter für Millimeter zu ihr herabbeugt. Seinen Blick fest auf ihre Lippen gerichtet. Sie kann seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren, doch die erwartete Angst keimt nicht auf.  
  
Würde er es wirklich wagen, sie zu küssen? Hermine hatte ein Deja-Vu. Genauso hatte er schon einmal ausgesehen, aber er hatte es nicht getan. Würde er es auch jetzt abbrechen? Es täte ihr leid...  
  
/ Es täte mir leid?! Was um Gottes Willen passiert hier nur? /  
  
Sie wollte etwas sagen, um den Zauber zu brechen. Wer von Beiden ihn gewoben hatte? Sie wusste es nicht. Und irgendwo in ihr, fand sie eine Erwiderung seines Wunsches. Ein Entgegenkommen, ein Sehnen, das sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte.  
  
Gleich! Gleich würde es passieren. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen ein wenig, hob den Kopf ihm entgegen und schloss ihre Augen.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
  
Nein! Das ist noch nicht das letzte Kapitel. Was befindet sich hinter der Türe? Was wird passieren? Und vor allen Dingen... wird Sev es durchziehen? Hat er sie verzaubert, um sich seine Wünsche zu erfüllen? Fragen über Fragen. Es wird noch ein Kapitel geben, und den Epilog. 


	18. 17

Dieses Kapitel ist für all Diejenigen, die eine Liebeszene am Ende vermisst haben. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß.  
  
  
  
17. Kapitel - First Night together  
  
  
  
  
  
Sein Zimmer war ihr vertraut.  
  
Alles war durchtränkt von Erinnerungen.  
  
Wie er sie auf seinen Armen herein trug, sein Herzschlag unter ihrem Ohr.  
  
Sein Duft, der sie umspielte.  
  
Sie musste sich nicht fürchten.  
  
Er war ihr Freund, Severus würde nichts tun, was sie nicht wollte...  
  
Hermine versuchte noch immer die Bilder des Spiegels zu verdrängen, nicht mehr daran zu denken. Sie wollte Severus glücklich sehen, wollte auch endlich glücklich sein.  
  
Sie hatte ihn sehr vermisst, die Gespräche, die Nähe, die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen ihnen.  
  
"Hermine?"  
  
Die Angesprochene sah hinauf zu seinen tiefschwarzen Augen und versank darin. Soviel Zärtlichkeit und Glück lag in ihnen. Sie lächelte ihn sanft an.  
  
Im Wohnraum hatte er mehrere Kerzen brennen lassen, sie spendeten ein sanftes Licht. Snape ließ sie herunter und verschloss die Türe. Dann führte er Hermine in sein Schlafzimmer. Sanft und vorsichtig, als könnte jede Hektik sie zur Flucht treiben.  
  
Das große Himmelbett war nicht gemacht. Severus lehnte sich darüber und zog die Decke weg, strich das Laken darunter glatt. Alles mit einer Hand, mit der anderen hielt er Hermine fest, als hätte er Angst, sie loszulassen.  
  
Endlich drehte er sich zu ihr um und sein Blick liebkoste ihre Haut.  
  
"Ich habe mich so nach diesem Augenblick gesehnt."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
Severus wollte noch mehr sagen, doch sie legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen. Rasch knöpfte sie seine Robe auf und streifte sie ab. Er lächelte sanft, hob sie auf und legte sie ordentlich über die Sessellehne. Vorsichtig öffnete er die unzähligen Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und ließ sie über ihren schönen Körper herabfallen.  
  
"Du bist so schön..."  
  
Seine Daumen strichen zärtlich über ihre Schultern und den Oberarmen.  
  
"Ich habe mir das so oft vorgestellt, das ich leicht denken könnte, dass ich auch jetzt nur wieder träume."  
  
Sie löste seine Weste, knöpfte ihm das Hemd auf und öffnete seinen Gürtel. Die leichte Furcht verdrängte Hermine, wollte nicht nachdenken, nicht zweifeln. Er liebte sie, würde sicher zärtlich sein. Und er hatte es verdient!  
  
"Es ist kein Traum."  
  
Schnell zog Sev die Schuhe aus und warf auch die übrige Kleidung ab. Besinnlich entledigte er Mine ihres Rockes und der zarten Unterwäsche, streifte ihre hohen Schuhe ab. Das Licht aus dem Wohnraum war hell genug, dass sie sich sehen konnten. Sanft berührte er ihre Brüste, streichelte die Brustspitzen und spürte, wie die kleinen Knospen hart wurden. Sacht umkreiste er sie, saugte kurz und vorsichtig an ihnen.  
  
Hermine seufzte auf. Da hob er sie hoch und sank mit ihr auf das Bett. Sie betrachtete ihn im weichen Licht - die schlanken Muskeln an Brust und Armen, den flachen Bauch, die schmalen Hüften, den sichtbaren Beweis seiner Erregung, faszinierend groß und hart. Sein welliges schwarzes Haar umrahmte sein ihr so vertrautes Gesicht und die tiefen Seen seiner Augen schenkten ihr Zuversicht und Sicherheit.  
  
Severus wartete ab und sah sie einfach nur an, als sie mit dem Finger eine Spur auf seiner Brust beschrieb, seinen Nabel streifte und dann den sensibelsten Teil seines Körpers kurz berührte.  
  
"Du wirst nichts tun, was ich nicht will?"  
  
Er ging auf ihre unsichere Frage ein.  
  
"Niemals. Du musst dich nicht fürchten. Ich werde dich schützen, vor allen und jedem. Auch vor mir, wenn du es wünscht."  
  
Er beugte sich über sie, berührte sanft ihre Brüste, um sie danach mit seinem Mund zu liebkosen.  
  
Noch nie hatte ein Mann das mit ihr gemacht, und es war unbeschreiblich schön. Hermine nahm seinen so eigenen Duft wahr, fühlte sich geliebt und geborgen, als seine Zunge erst mit der einen, dann mit der anderen Brustspitze spielte. Er holte tief Luft, sosehr strengte es ihn an, sich zu beherrschen. Hermine war zutiefst gerührt. Nein, dies war nicht Draco, dessen Hormone sein Tempo und die Unbeherrschtheit bestimmten, sondern ein Mann, der wusste, wie er ihr Vergnügen bereiten konnte.  
  
Sie berührte seine Wange und fuhr im zärtlich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die langen Haare.  
  
Er hob den Kopf und küsste sie auf den Mund. Es war ein langer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der kein Ende zu nehmen schien. Und gleichzeitig streichelten seine Hände weiter über ihren jungen, biegsamen Körper. Als Snape schließlich ihre Lippen freigab, stöhnte Hermine vor Verlangen. Sie wollte mehr, wollte ihn. Sie umklammerte seinen blassen Schultern und schmiegte sich enger an ihn.  
  
Sobald er sich auf sie legte, spreizte sie unsicher die Beine. Die Erinnerung an den Ekel und die Begegnung mit Draco ließen sie kurz erstarren, aber als er beruhigend über ihre Schenkel strich, kehrte sie zurück ins hier und Jetzt.  
  
Sie spannte sich an und hob sich vertrauensvoll entgegen. Er reizte sie, indem er nur ein klein wenig in sie eindrang und sich sofort wieder zurückzog.  
  
"Bist du sicher, das du das willst?"  
  
Er klang kurzatmig und dennoch unendlich sanft. Hatte sie vielleicht noch Zweifel gehabt, so wurden sie durch seine Geduld einfach zerstreut. Sie legte die Hände auf seinen Po und bäumte sich auf, um ihn tief in sich hineinzuziehen. Sie spürte nur einen kurzen Schmerz, danach Lust, wie sie es noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Es war so schön, Severus nahe zu sein, ihn in sich zu spüren. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete und seinem Blick begegnete, funkelten sie auf vor Glück.  
  
Sanft wollte er sich noch einmal zurückziehen, doch sie hielt ihn fest. Legte besitzergreifend ihre Beine um seine Taille. Aufstöhnend gab er den Widerstand auf und begann einen hungrigen und schnellen Rhythmus. Hermine erlebte Gefühle, von deren Existenz sie bis heute nichts geahnt hatte. Und dann, auf dem Gipfel der Lust, schrie Severus heiser ihren Namen und riss sie mit sich mit.  
  
Hermine klammerte sich an ihn und begriff mit einem Male, wovon sämtliche Bücher sprachen, die sie darüber gelesen hatte. So war es also, wenn man eins wurde mit jemanden, den man mag. Sie strich mit den Händen über seinen Rücken und spürte den feinen Schweißfilm auf seiner blassen Haut.  
  
Als Severus schließlich den Kopf hob und sie unsicher ansah, lächelte sie. Seine Verwunderung wich und er küsste sie sanft, ehe er sich neben sie legte.  
  
"Habe ich dir sehr weh getan?"  
  
"Nein, es war schön."  
  
Sie schmiegte sich eng in seine Arme. Hermine war sich sicher, sie hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen. 


	19. 16

16. Kapitel - Erlösung  
  
  
  
Seine Lippen berührten sie sanft wie ein Windhauch. Sie waren fest und schienen nichts zu fordern. Ganz vorsichtig strichen sie über ihre, öffneten sich noch ein wenig. Die geschmeidige Zunge bat zärtlich um Einlass und Hermine gab aufseufzend nach. Langsam drang sie zwischen ihre Lippen, umschmeichelte ihren Gaumen. Sie konnte seinen süßen Geschmack wahrnehmen, seine Hände, die ihre Oberarme fester umfassten. Das weiche Haar, das ihre Schläfe berührte. Stupsend lockte er sie, seine Liebkosungen zu erwidern.  
  
Zögerlich strich sie an seiner Zunge entlang, genoss ihre Nähe. Unbewusst schmiegte sie sich an ihn, ließ zu, das er sie mit seinen Armen umschlang. Ihre Hand fand den heftigen Herzschlag in seiner Brust, während sie mit den Fingerspitzen seine Wange berührte. Leicht über die erstaunlich weiche Haut fuhr. Gefangen in diesem sicheren Gefühl. Verwoben in einer Zärtlichkeit, die sie so nie gekannt hatte.  
  
Er drängte sich näher an sie, sein Kuss wurde hungriger. Sie konnte hören, wie er lustvoll aufstöhnte. Leidenschaftlich strich er über ihre schmalen Schultern und glitt mit den Händen ihre zerbrechliche Wirbelsäule entlang. Kurz löste er seine Lippen und sah sie mit brennendem Blick an, dann flammte der Kuss wieder auf. Heftiger als zuvor, gröber in seiner Leidenschaft.  
  
Sie konnte seinen Hunger deutlich spüren, die Härte seines Körpers, als er sie fest hielt. Leichte Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Das Gefühl keine Luft zu bekommen, von ihm erdrückt zu werden. Und als er ihren Po umfasste und sie fest an sich presste, spürte sie seine Erregung. Alles in ihr schrie STOP. Es ging zu schnell! Sie hatte Angst. Begann sich in seinen Armen hilflos zu winden, ihn wegzustoßen.  
  
Serverus hatte so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet. Alles brach hervor, sein Hunger, sein Verlangen, der Schmerz. Doch er war kein Tier. Er spürte, das sich etwas geändert hatte. Sie erwiderte den Kuss nicht mehr und ihre Hände, die ihn eben noch sanft berührten, drückten ihn nun weg. Es fiel ihm unendlich schwer, aber mit einem letzten heißeren Aufstöhnen löste er sich von ihr. Trat zwei Schritte zurück und lehnte sich, nach Atem ringend, an die Tür.  
  
Um sie nicht doch noch an sich zu reißen, verschränkte er hinter seinem Rücken die Arme. Sein Blick hing immer noch an ihr. Sie stand vor ihm, mit großen glänzenden Augen. Erstaunen und Angst gleichermaßen in ihnen. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten zaghaft die geschwollenen Lippen. Ein leises Wimmern, mehr hörte er nicht von ihr.  
  
Sollte er sich entschuldigen? Sagen, das es nie wieder vorkommen würde? Das Thema meiden und die ganze Sache vergessen?  
  
Doch dann sah er die Verwunderung in ihrem Gesicht und ein leises Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen. Sie war sein - und er gehörte ihr.  
  
"Wir sind gut zusammen...."  
  
Er sprach leise, um sie nicht zu verschrecken. Sah, wie ihr Gesichtsausdruck zu einem Lächeln wurde.  
  
"Es fühlte sich... schön an."  
  
Sie war fast nicht zu verstehen, doch ihre Augen waren fest mit den seinen verankert.  
  
"Ich wurde etwas... heftig. Es tut mir leid."  
  
Hermine senkte kurz den Blick auf den Boden, seufzte, setzte an zu sprechen. Es gelang ihr erst nach dem dritten Versuch.  
  
"Du hast mir Angst gemacht."  
  
Er sah sie entschuldigend an, streckte langsam die Hand aus und strich ihr liebevoll eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. Sie zuckte nicht zurück. Sie fing seine Hand auf, als er sie zurückziehen wollte und schmiegte ihre Wange dagegen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich noch immer."  
  
Serverus sah, wie eine Traurigkeit von ihr Besitz ergriff. Wie Schatten ihre Augen verhüllten und sie von ihm zurücktrat.  
  
/ Nein! Du wirst nicht wieder davon laufen. Albus hatte recht! Unsere Seelen kennen sich. /  
  
Bevor sie sich abwenden konnte, hatte er ihr Handgelenk schon umfasst. Sie zog daran, versuchte sich von ihm zu befreien. Hermine war schwächer und gab auf. Sie starrte blicklos auf eine der Wände, als sie zu sprechen begann.  
  
"Ich weiß. Aber was ist Liebe? Ich liebte Draco - und es hat mir nur Schmerzen gebracht. Ist es nicht besser, niemals zu lieben? Wir sind so verschieden, wir mochten uns nicht einmal!"  
  
"Mag sein, das wir nicht unbedingt ein Traumpaar sind. Wir könnten problemlos als * Schöne und das Biest * auftreten. Und wenn du mich nicht willst, wenn es dich ekelt, mit mir zusammen zu sein...."  
  
"Aber das ist es nicht! Ich vertraue dir und es fühlte sich wunderschön an, dir nahe zu sein...."  
  
"Was ist es dann?"  
  
"Ich weiß einfach nicht, ob ich dich liebe."  
  
Sie klang, als würde sie jeden Moment zu weinen beginnen. Serverus zog sie sanft näher an sich. Seine Stimme klang zärtlich und die Worte machten so viel Sinn.  
  
"Dann finden wir es raus!"  
  
Ihre Augen ruhten hoffnungsvoll und zugleich unsicher auf ihm. Er lächelte beruhigend und sie fragte sich, wie es überhaupt zu dieser Situation hatte kommen können. Er war nie ihr Traum gewesen. Sie hatte seinen Intellekt bewundert, seinen Duft gemocht und die Art, wie seine Stimme klang. Doch sie hätte sich niemals vorstellen können, ihn zu küssen - und doch hatte es sich so richtig angefühlt. Wie vorbestimmt.  
  
Er öffnete die Türe und sie betraten eine verlassene Halle. Der Staub lag zentimeterdick auf dem Boden und Spinnenweben spannten sich über jede Ecke. Die Fenster waren blind und der Raum völlig leer. Ledigleich ein verhangenes Möbelstück stand in der Mitte und schien der Grund ihres Hier seins zu sein.  
  
"Was ist das?"  
  
Serverus drehte sich zu ihr um und sah sie etwas ungeduldig an.  
  
"Sag bloß, du warst die Einzige vom Chaostrio, die niemals in den Spiegel Nerhegeb gesehen hat?"  
  
Er klang ein wenig wie früher. Etwas von oben herab, etwas giftig. Aber gerade diese Vertrautheit nahm ihr die Scheu. Neugierig trat sie näher.  
  
Der Mann zog das Lacken vom Spiegel und warf es nachlässig zu Boden. Genau ihre Reaktion betrachtend. Schob sie nachdrücklich vor den Spiegel und trat dann zurück. Er kannte seinen größten Wunsch, wusste genau, was der Zauber ihm zeigen würde.  
  
Jetzt kam es nur auf sie an. Wenn er sich geirrt hatte, wenn ihre Gefühle nicht so tief wie seine gingen... wenn ihr andere Dinge wichtiger waren - dann würde das entgültig einen Schlussstrich bedeuten. Er würde sich nicht mit Halbheiten zufrieden geben. Wollte geliebt werden, nicht nur aus Mitleid oder Interesse ihr Nächster sein. Also wartete er ab.  
  
Hermine sah in den Spiegel und fragte sich, ob sie wirklich wollte, das er ihr die Entscheidung abnahm. Gab es denn überhaupt eine Zukunft für sie? Wollte sie wirklich mit ihm zusammen sein? Auf Dauer, nicht nur auf absehbare Zeit? Wäre sie wirklich in der Lage, mehr in ihm zu sehen, als einen Vertrauten, einen Mentor?  
  
Als würde der Spiegel ihre Ängste verstehen, zeigte er ihr eine ganze Weile einfach nur ihre Reflektion.  
  
Langsam wurde Serverus nervös und ungeduldig. Wie konnte es so lange dauern?  
  
"Und? Was zeigt er dir?"  
  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu ihm um. Fing seine Unsicherheit und Furcht ein. Spürte seine Hoffnung und auch seine Liebe. Er würde sie auf Händen tragen, und hatte er ein wenig Glück nicht verdient? Er hatte so lange alles entbehrt. Ein letzter kurzer Blick auf den Spiegel und dann wand sie sich ihm entgültig zu.  
  
"Dich."  
  
Er war so erleichtert, das er fast zusammen gebrochen wäre. So glücklich lächeln hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Er umarmte sie, als gäbe es kein Morgen.  
  
"Für immer. Hörst du? Für immer und ewig werde ich dich lieben!"  
  
Lachend wirbelte er sie durch den Raum. Er wirkte um Jahre jünger und sie fiel in sein Lachen mit ein.  
  
Beschwingt hob er sie auf seine Arme und küsste immer wieder ihre Stirn und die braunen Locken. Er würde sie in seine Gemächer tragen und der Liebe Ausdruck verleihen. Niemals wieder alleine!  
  
Als er sie zur Türe trug, warf sie einen letzten Blick zurück auf den Spiegel. Die glänzende Oberfläche warf ihren geheimsten Wunsch zurück. In ihren Augen glitzerten kurz Tränen, doch sie blinzelte sie weg.  
  
Wenn kümmerte es schon, was der Spiegel zeigte? Er liebte sie, und sie fühlte sich ihm näher als jedem Anderen.  
  
Wenn kümmert es schon, was der Spiegel zeigt! 


	20. Epilog

Epilog  
  
  
  
Zwei Jahre später  
  
Er betrachtete liebevoll seine schlafende Frau. Ihre dunklen Locken lagen einem Heiligenschein gleich auf dem hellen Kissen und ein weiches Lächeln umspielte die rosigen Lippen. Seine Finger strichen sanft jede Linie ihres schönen Gesichtes nach. Serverus war glücklich. Seit mehr als einem Jahr waren sie nun schon verheiratet und er liebte sie von Tag zu Tag mehr.  
  
Ein Rascheln lies ihn lächeln. Er stand auf und band sich den schwarzen Seidenmorgenmantel, ein Geschenk zu ihrem ersten Jahrestag, zusammen. Seine Schritte waren leise, er wollte sie noch ein wenig schlafen lassen. Die Sonne stand noch nicht zu hoch, er würde nicht zu spät zu seinem Unterricht kommen. Serverus sah hinab, auf den Verursacher der Geräusche. Vorsichtig, als wäre es aus Glas, hob er es aus der Wiege. Tiefschwarze Augen sahen ihn vertrauensvoll an, die rosigen Bäckchen luden zum Knuddeln ein.  
  
Sein Sohn! Julian Snape. Der Säugling merkte nichts von der Ehrfürchtigkeit, die ihm entgegen gebracht wurde. Er spielte lieber fröhlich glucksend mit den schwarzen Strähnen, welche ihm zu nahe gekommen waren.  
  
Hermine war wach geworden und setzte sich auf. Ihr Blick ruhte zufrieden auf ihrer kleinen Familie. Der stolze, starke Mann lächelte und das kleine Baby in seinen Armen.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Sev."  
  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um und seine Augen strahlten.  
  
"Guten Morgen mein Engel. Hast du gut geschlafen?"  
  
Sie gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich. Eine Frühaufsteherin würde sie wohl nie werden, auch wenn er mit den Hühnern aufstand. Sie kicherte bei dem Gedanken, das er diesen Ausdruck wohl nicht verstehen würde.  
  
"Sehr gut, danke. Ich werde mal duschen gehen. Passt du auf den kleinen Rabauken auf?"  
  
Sein Blick ruhte auf ihr, als Hermine aufstand und nur mit einem Hemdchen bekleidet ins Badezimmer ging.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange, sie stand kaum unter dem warmen Wasserstrahl. Die Glastüre wurde geöffnet und ihr Ehemann zwinkerte ihr fröhlich zu.  
  
"Darf ich dir Gesellschaft leisten?"  
  
Ihr Blick war zärtlich und sie runzelte die Stirn, als würde sie über diese Frage nachdenken müssen. Schließlich erinnerte sie sich noch genau an die Überschwemmung vom letzten Mal.  
  
"Hey?"  
  
"Na komm schon rein!"  
  
Seine Hände waren sanft und seine Lippen strichen verführerisch über ihren Nacken. Es würde wohl wieder eine Flutwelle geben. Doch der Gedanke war nur von kurzer Dauer, er verschwand, als seine Lippen ihre eroberten.  
  
"Ich liebe dich, Hermine!"  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
Damit war für lange Zeit das letzte Wort gesprochen.  
  
..........................................................................  
  
Als er in seinem Unterricht verschwand und sie den kleinen Julian bei Madam Pomfrey abgegeben hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg. Ihr Ziel war ein Raum, tief unter den Sälen von Hogwarts. So weit von allem entfernt, das niemand auf den Gedanken käme, das es hier etwas unendlich Wertvolles gab.  
  
Sie war schon lange nicht mehr hier gewesen. Das letzte Mal am Tage ihrer Hochzeit. Und es hatte ihr nur Traurigkeit beschert und Leid. Beinahe wäre sie wieder davon gelaufen. Heute würde sie es wagen, würde noch einmal die Abgründe beschwören.  
  
Die Türe schwang knirschend auf und sie betrat die Halle. Nichts hatte sich verändert, der Spiegel stand noch immer an seinem Platz. Die Schritte fielen ihr schwer, sie fürchtete die Wahrheit. Doch musste sie es wissen.  
  
Es hatte sich so vieles in ihrem Leben geändert. Sie war endlich glücklich. Ihre Familie bedeutete ihr alles und der Mann an ihrer Seite. Hermine hatte versucht zu vergessen, was sie gesehen hatte, doch es war unmöglich. Und jetzt würde sie es noch einmal wagen.  
  
Sie war so zufrieden mit ihrem Leben, so ausgefüllt mit ihrer Liebe zu ihm. Ja, sie liebte ihn. Vielleicht nicht zu Anfang, vielleicht nicht damals, als es Wichtig war. Aber jetzt tat sie es. Hermine hoffte, das es die Wahrheit war.  
  
Mit hocherhobenem Haupt und zittrigen Lippen trat sie vor den Spiegel.  
  
Zuerst warf er nur ihr Bild zurück, doch dann verschwamm die Reflektion und sie sah es. Sich selbst, in Serverus Armen und den Säugling in der Wiege. Sie lächelten und er winkte ihr liebevoll zu. Hermine ging in die Knie. Ihre Faust fest vor dem Mund gepresst, drangen unzählige Tränen über die Wangen.  
  
Schluchzend wiegte sie sich hin und her.  
  
Endlich! Sie hatte gefunden, was sie nie zu hoffen wagte. Hermine Snape war glücklich, zufrieden. Es war damals vielleicht Mitleid gewesen, doch nun war es mehr.  
  
Sie rappelte sich auf und wischte die Tränen weg. Serverus hatte recht gehabt....  
  
Sie und er für immer, für alle Zeiten. Und zum ersten Mal tat diese Vorstellung nicht weh.  
  
Jetzt lächelte sie zärtlich, strich sanft über das Spiegelbild und machte sich auf den Weg, ihren kleinen Sohn abzuholen. In ihrem Herzen tanzte nur ein Gedanke:  
  
Ich liebe Serverus, liebe ihn mehr als alles andere.  
  
Und es war an der Zeit, das sie es ihm auch endlich sagte.  
  
.......................................................  
  
Albus trat hinter einer Säule hervor, als sie die Türe hinter sich schloss. Er war erleichtert und freute sich für die Beiden. Endlich war es eingetreten. Hermine war kein Kind mehr, sie war eine Frau. Und endlich hatte sie sich selbst erkannt. Er schmunzelte, das Bild hatte ihm viel Freude bereitet. Doch nun wurde es Zeit für Frühstück und vielleicht ein paar Einsätze in Schülerwetten....  
  
....................................................................... ........... So das war nun entgültig das Ende. Was Hermine damals im Spiegel sah, bleibt ihr Geheimnis. Es sei nur soviel gesagt, Snape war es nicht. Ich schreibe jetzt nicht, und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage... Aber warum nicht? Schließlich wird es so sein. 


End file.
